The fox? IDK how to make titles
by MikoRinyuu
Summary: Ok, I'm gonna be honest. This is a fanfic of a series that does not have any real origin to speak of. The source material is an encyclopedia that was made to be a base line for fanfics and roleplays. The source; Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Okay I copied that from Clarus Nox. We sorta work together. This is set in the same universe, but an alternative timeline from his.
1. Chapter 0

Rei yawned after looking at the clock. It was only 0700, but he was tired from working 16 straight hours. Rei clocked out of work after he finished the work that was given, and decided to rush out to the car. Rei figured he only had time for a 3 hour nap before he had to get up to head back to work, but this was the typical schedule for the past year. Rei turned on the phone to check for any messages, but there wasn't any. So Rei replaced it back it into his pocket, and got into the car. Rei turned it on, and drove back to his apartment. Rei picked up the mail that was in the mail box, and quickly flicked through them: mostly bills, and advertising mail. Rei dropped the advertising mail in the nearest recycle bin, and headed up the stairs to his room. Rei shut the door behind him, and tossed the bills onto the table. Rei was going to deal with them after he finished work today, so he quickly changed clothes to something that was more casual to sleep in. Rei prepared the rice cooker with some custard buns to go off when he woke up, and he lumbered over to the sofa to collapse on it. Rei didn't have to worry about anyone else other than himself, so he closed his eyes to sleep.

Rei woke up when he felt someone crawl on his arm, and quickly jolted awake. It scared off what was on his arm. Rei was up in a tree, so he rubbed his eyes a bit. Rei looked around to see the foliage was pretty thick, so he looked down to see if there was a easy way to climb down. It didn't seem to be an easy climb down as some of the branches looked a bit thin to hold his weight. Rei figured someone might be trying to prank, or kidnapped him for some unknown reason. Rei shook his head to get rid of those thoughts to calm down, and assess the situation a bit further. His first objective was to get out of the damn tree, so he took what he thought was the more stable path down. About 3 quarters of the way down the branch he stood on broke, and he was forced to try to move down the other path. Once down Rei checked himself to see only a few minor scrapes, and Rei looked around. Rei seemed to be in some woods, but he didn't remember being nearby one or living near one. There was a dirt path nearby that looked to be in constant use, but Rei didn't want to go to that first. Rei started to walk away from the road through the forest. Rei heard somewhere behind him a girl crying, but it was very faint. Against all better judgement he went towards the crying sound, and after who knows how long Rei found the area where it originated. Rei looked around the area which probably was someone's house. Rei rounded a corner to find a small girl that looked around 12, so he walked up to her.

"What is the matter?" Rei asked. As soon as he finished, she looked up at him only to bolt away. Rei wasn't sure what to say, so he still stood there.

"Nothing" said the girl looking around a corner. Her eyes were a bright blue color that looked far too unreal to actually exist, but that was all he could see in the dark house.

"A person can't say nothing is wrong when they have been crying for at least an hour" Rei replied before sitting down.

"I said it was nothing, and what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I only followed the sound of your crying. Otherwise not to sure since I only just came to here" Rei replied.

"So you aren't a chaser, but I don't trust you" she said

"I'm not even asking you to trust me. Rather I ask that you don't" Rei said

With that the girl collapsed. "Uh wow. I need to back up a bit. I never met a person as blunt as you" she said.

"Take your time. I'll see if I can find some clothing for you since your clothes seem to be falling apart" Rei said as he got up. Rei only rummaged the main floor as the second floor stairwell looked unsafe to climb, and luckily there was a dresser on the main floor that fell through the rotting second floor. Rei looked through it to find mostly worn out clothes, but a few were still in good. Albeit large, but it would have to do. Rei picked up a few, and turned around to see her standing in the doorway behind him staring at him.

"I found some for you, albeit large though" Rei said holding the few articles of clothing. She slowly walked up to him with a curious glance, and grabbed the clothes only to run off as quick as she grabbed them. Rei turned around from her, and walked away leaving her be. Rei looped around to the stairwell by going around the house through the rooms Rei haven't been in yet. Rei looked up the staircase to find that girl just sitting midway up staring at him even harder. It was then that Rei noticed she had this weird blue aura emanating from her that took the shape of tails, and ears. It was then that Rei noticed her smile, but that was too late as she pounced onto him. She started to nuzzle his face before licking his neck. Her hair was a light shade of blue with some purple streaks that was at least past her shoulder in length. Her arms wrapped around his neck rather tightly.

Rei tried to pick her off of him, but she held onto his neck pretty tightly. The light blue aura from earlier grew more intense, and Rei became nervous as he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"You are now mine" she whispered into his ear. Rei had no idea what was going on, so he grew extremely nervous. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, and started to lean in only to stop before touching his lips.

"Get away from her" Rei heard someone yell before he heard cracking next to his right ear.

"Oh thank god. If you can get this crazy person off of me. That be a pleasure" Rei said.

"Shut it" she said as she pointed something at face.

"As for you. Get off of him. He could be chaser bait, so don't fall for him. Unless you want the same thing that happened to your mom and sisters done to you" this other girl said as she got off of him.

"Fine. If you do plan to kill him. At least let me play with him prior to that" the first girl said.

"Let me see first if he is worthy" said the second before shouting at him to stand up. Rei quickly stood up, and the second girl started to look him over. She even started to pat him down to see if he was carrying anything suspicious, and quickly finished. She was also young looking maybe a few years older than the first girl. Her mismatched eyes of emerald and black did slightly match the short dark purple hair.

"He checks out fine" the second girl said before snapping at the first girl to chill out. The aura quickly faded from the first girl, and she returned to the original girl that he first met. Her original hair color was actually blond with her eyes as a light blue that wasn't as intense as before.

"We need to get out of here. The chasers probably detected that scent, and are now mobilizing to get here" the second girl said before bolting out of the house. The first girl wrapped her hands around his arm, and pulled him with her. "As Rei said. You are mine".

We ran deeper into the woods, and behind us was the sounds of people yelling coming from the house. Though the sounds were getting dimmer and dimmer as we progressed trying to make as little noise as possible. We eventually stopped when we reached a waterfall. Rei just stood there gasping for breath, but the second girl didn't care and continued towards the waterfall. The first girl followed dragging him along, and sure enough there was a path behind the falls that led to a small cave. Inside was barely anything besides a few scraps of food and knapsacks. The first girl brought him over to a rock, and pushed him down to only sit in his lap. Rei tried to push her off, but she would get right back on. Rei gave up soon after.

"Name?" the second girl asked sharply at him.

"What?" Rei asked not hearing the second girl.

"You heard me. Now answer the question" said the second girl holding what appeared to be another sword in his face.

"Name is Rei Xilon. How I got here I have no idea. How I got stuck to her was I found her in the ruins, and only gave her a change of clothes" Rei quickly replied.

"Oh that's all" the second girl said a bit disappointed as the sword disappeared into thin air.

The second girl quickly glared at the first girl and said. "Lin'fæ you know you're suppose to raise your aura within a day of me not finding you. I spent 2 days looking for you which is why I don't like playing hide and go seek with you when your bored".

"Sorry Ri'væ. I didn't want them to find me if I spiked my aura too high" said Lin'fæ

"True" said Ri'væ.

"So what now" said Lin'fæ as she got off his lap to a bag to pull out a parchment.

"We keep running. I hear south is nice with their open fields. They might not even ask if we try to settle down there. Hopefully it will be out of range of the chasers. I am getting sick of having to run an entire region just to escape" said Ri'væ

"We should be here" said Lin'fæ pointing to a point on the map.

"No I thought we are here" said Ri'væ pointing to another point.

"No it should be here" said Lin'fæ point to another point

"No here" said Ri'væ as she pointed to another point

They went back and forth on this for at least 5 minutes before they turned around to ask him where we might be while showing the map in his face. It was a very crude drawing of a circle Rei guessed the area we were located in. A red x marked a certain spot in the upper right of the map with a large black spot that said avoid near the center and at the center of the circle.

"I have no idea what I'm looking at, nor would I know where we would be at" Rei replied

"Its a map, and just pick a spot that you think is somewhere close" said Lin'fæ.

"Uh okay" Rei said as he pointed at a spot near some jagged spots that seemed to be the divider between lands on the right side.

"Maybe" said Ri'væ

"If he is right. We are nearly out of trouble, and we can just find a place to sit down at for life" said Lin'fæ

"Well we can just jump for joy yet till we settle down" said Ri'væ.

"So what I am I here for now?" Rei asked.

"You are Lin'fæ toy or something like that. She grow affectionate towards you probably due to your blunt nature or your cute face" said Ri'væ

"I have to ask what is cute about me? I look like I'm going to murder someone" Rei said

"That's probably why. She enjoys people with a cold nature as she can tell they can be good on the inside" said Ri'væ.

"Okay you got a point" Rei said.

"You are way too calm about all this" said Ri'væ as she pulled out her sword again. "You sure you never been here before".

"Chill out with that. I arrived here today. I don't even know when, but all I got was the sun was still rising. I was earlier sleeping in my bed when I woke up due to something crawling on me. Probably a squirrel since I was in a tree" Rei replied with his hands up.

"If you do anything to Lin'fæ while we sleep. I will kill you" said Ri'væ as the sword touched his neck. It was extremely cold to the touch, but he could feel it digging into his skin before vanishing into the air. Rei touched the spot where the blade was against his neck to feel a bit of fluid, and he checked to see a bit of blood on his hand. Rei grew extremely nervous of Ri'væ as she was dead serious. Lin'fæ turned around in his lap, and placed her hands on his shoulder. Rei could feel her breath on his neck before she started to lick the wound. Soon she stopped, and wiped the area off. Rei felt the area again with his hands, but he couldn't find the wound spot.

"You're welcome" Lin'fæ said before pushing him down. Rei was expecting her to do more, but she laid down on his chest to fall asleep. Rei looked over at Ri'væ who was glaring at him with murderous intent. Rei looked away to look up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. Rei had nothing better to do, but as soon as he shut his eyes Rei felt a cold sensation on his face.

"You are not allowed to sleep till I sleep. You got that" said Ri'væ who was holding his hair with something.

"Yea I got that" Rei replied.

Rei just laid there staring at the ceiling, and soon he heard the sounds of light breathing. Rei looked over to see that Ri'væ fell asleep. Rei tried to close his eyes again, but this time a sharp pain came from his chest. Rei looked down to see that Lin'fæ bit his nipple, but soon let go. Rei heaved a sigh as he hoped that all of this was some sort of elaborate dream, and he would wake up to find that he's late for work. Only to get fired for being late for the first time would probably be better than the current circumstance that he is in right now. Rei finally started to slow his breathing, and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: For the next set of chapters. I will be using the first person as that how this was originally written down. Eventually it will revert to 3rd person.

I woke up from some pain I feel in my groin area.

"Sixty-five. Sixty-six. Sixty-seven. Sixty-eight. Sixty-nine. Fifty" Lin'fæ counted while hitting me. "Wait fifty comes before sixty-nine. Then what comes after".

"What are you two doing?" I asked in a very groggy tone.

"Oh your awake. Took you a while" Lin'fæ said while still hitting me.

"Lazy bastard" sneered Ri'væ as she looked away.

"Lin'fæ was it? Can you please stop hitting me in the groin?" I asked.

"Okay" Lin'fæ said as she stopped and got off of me.

"We have to go now. Before it gets too late" Ri'væ said.

"Chasers in the area?" I asked still trying to wake up. Lin'fæ kept trying to play with my face while I waited for the answer.

"Lin'fæ cut that out" Ri'væ said.

Lin'fæ calmed down, and sat it my lap like an obedient child.

"As for your question. No, but we don't stay in the same area longer than a day to reduce their chance to track us down exactly" Ri'væ said before picking up 1 of the 3 bags on the ground.

"Wasn't there only 2 before?" I asked

"We had a special guest come by. She dropped off a few supplies for us before leaving" said Ri'væ.

"You're tasked with carrying that bag since its the heaviest and you will need to pull your own weight without playing with Lin'fæ" Ri'væ said.

"Okay" I said after I picked Lin'fæ off my lap. She was rather light, but I didn't think too much of it. I walked over to the bag, and tried to pick it up lightly. At first it went easily, but quickly something weighed it down. It took a bit more force to pick it up, so I quickly put it back down.

"What the fuck did she put in here" I asked.

"Just typical travel stuff. You're free to look inside the bag if you're curious" Ri'væ said.

"Okay" I said before I opened the bag. Just a few sacks of coins, a few containers of dried food and liquids, a few anal beads, a few rings, a map, and a large item in cloth. It was the item in cloth that was unusual, so I picked it up. The thing was extremely heavy, and probably the heaviest item in the bag. I pulled back the cloth to reveal it was a butt plug. A massive long golden butt plug. Lin'fæ walked up next to me to stroke it.

"Its so smooth, and solid. How would this go into anyone?" Lin'fæ remarked while still stroking.

"Your friend has some weird fetishes" Lin'fæ said before sniffing and licking it.

"Nasty. Its all metal tasting and smelling." Lin'fæ said after licking it.

"Can we get going? Its already late into the night as it is since we had to wake you up Rei" snapped Ri'væ.

"Sorry" I said while rewrapping the butt plug, and replacing it in the bag. I picked up the bag, and slung it over my neck. I crouched over a bit to get use to the weight, and then stood up.

"Oh right I forgot to mention. Rules" Lin'fæ said cheerfully.

"Rule 1: You aren't allowed to speak without permission unless spoken directly to. Permission will only be give by Ri'væ or me. Rule 2: You aren't allowed to leave our sight without our permission. Rule 3: No advances on either of us. Only we can do the advancing. Rule 4: If you see anything of danger behind or to the side of us. You are to use your body to block it. Rule 5: You will obey all my commands without question. Rule 6: Since you are a pet. Your ration's will be smaller than ours, and you will not complain about them. Failing any of the rules will have you terminated. No questions" said Lin'fæ cheerfully.

"What abo-" is all I got to say before I was slapped across the face.

"I. Said. No. Questions. What. Part. Of. That. Did. You. Not. Get?" Lin'fæ said in a threatening tone and eyes changing shades.

"Sorry Lin'fæ" I said apologetically.

"Good boy. You only lost half your ration's for today" Lin'fæ said with a smile.

I open my mouth to try to say something, but I collapsed to the ground after being kneed in the groin.

"That's your other punishment" said Lin'fæ with a cheerful smile.

I drag myself to a nearby wall to balance myself up. I was a bit shaky as my groin area still hurt, but I bit my lip and steadied myself. I followed behind both of them as she headed out, but as soon as we got to the cliff. They were there arguing over directions.

"South is that way" Lin'fæ said pointing over Ri'væ shoulder.

"It's clearly that way" Ri'væ said pointing past me towards the mountains.

"We ran from that direction from the chasers, so that way is north. So that way is clearly south".

"Look at the way the moon is going. It's going this to that, so clearly south is that way".

"Fine. We can go your way again, but if you lead us to the ocean again. I'll personally give you a taste of it that you can't remove".

"Fine. I need to ask her the next time if we can borrow her compass to prevent us from getting lost".

"You're fucken realizing that? I told you to get one the last time we got lost, and you said you fucken would when you meet her".

"Well on the map has a location we can meet her at, so lets fucken go there. Let's end this idle chatter, and get going".

"Agreed"

The both headed around the bend, and towards the river. At this point the river wasn't as tall nor was rushing. It was ankle deep, but still we crossed with very little issues. We kept on traveling further without any signs of slowing, and I was barely able to keep up with them due to the bag that I was carrying. I just didn't want to get so far that I was out of sight as I was sure Lin'fæ was going to do something nasty. Lin'fæ looked back to notice that I was falling behind, and went up to Ri'væ. She stopped to allow me to catch up, and we went off the path to a small clearing. There was probably something artificial in the spot as the clearing didn't seem natural. Close to the ground was a small pile of rubble, and they looked through it. I placed the bag down, and looked around to get use to my surroundings as well as keep watch for anything usual. All of a sudden I get pulled from behind, and to the ground. I realize as soon as I hit the ground it was Lin'fæ holding what probably was a piece of jerky in her mouth.

"Open" Lin'fæ said as she pulled the piece out of her mouth.

"Uh what?" I replied.

"Tsk" Lin'fæ clicked her tongue before grabbing the bottom of my jaw. She shoved the jerky into my mouth, and forced my jaw shut. "Now eat"

I slowly chew it, and swallowed it very slowly. Just nervous about what Lin'fæ was going to do, but she instead let go of me while smiling before heading off to Ri'væ.

I picked myself off the ground to try to look around only to get pulled down again. I sighed as I see Lin'fæ face. She this time laid down on my chest while eating a piece of jerky as well. Lin'fæ went stretched out to the bag, and pulled it over to grab a canteen of water out. It wasn't very large, but it was probably enough for at least a week. Lin'fæ took a small amount, and handed the canteen over to me. I took it with a bit of nervousness, and put a little bit on my finger before putting it in my mouth.

"Just fucken drink it. We aren't going to poison you" Lin'fæ said noticing it.

"Sorry, but I'm new here. So I am not sure what is lethal, and what isn't is all" I replied.

"Oh right. Forgot about that" Lin'fæ said

"So how long are we staying here?"

"We are staying here for the day. We leave as soon as the sun sets. We wasted so much time earlier sleeping anyways. She is preparing the place for us to sleep. You start a fire we will put it out and you as well

"Site is ready. I laid out the beds, so let's get going. We will try to leave as close to sunset, so get plenty of sleep.

"Yes ma'am"

Another shiny object lands nearby my face. "Sarcasm not welcomed"

I nodded as I was too nervous to say anything. Lin'fæ got off of me, and started to head to the site. I close the canteen, and place it into the bag before picking the bag up. Ri'væ was watching me the whole time. I went ahead of her to the site, and went down the ladder that was there. Though I could have easily climbed out and in by jumping a bit since it was mostly a dirt hole. At the base was a small tunnel that lead to larger room made out of stone. The room was moist and humid, but it wasn't too bad. I placed the bag down next to the other bags, and walked over to Lin'fæ. She moved over a bit to allow me to sit down before laying all the way down. As soon as I touched the ground Lin'fæ crawled up onto me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked at the entrance to see that Ri'væ came down to get onto the other rag sack. I heard Lin'fæ gentle breathing, and then closed my eyes. I thought of how this might all end, but it was typically drawing blanks. So I gave up on that rather quickly, and mostly wanted to sleep. I wasn't sure how long we were going to get, so I wanted as much as I could. Sleep came fast probably due to me carrying that bag around for so much


	3. Chapter 2

I wake up, and look around since I felt really light. To my left was a spear of ice, and to my right was a sword of ice. I sit up to see that neither one of them were here, but some of the walls and ground were covered in a thin layer of frost and ice. I see the 3 bags by the entrance, so I heave a sigh. I walk through the entrance to the forest floor. Outside was Lin'fæ licking her arms, and legs. She noticed me after trying to lick her thigh.

"Morning sleepyhead" said Lin'fæ cheerfully.

"Morning to you as well"

"Sleep well?"

"Better than my usual. Though waking up to see the weapons near me didn't help though"

"Oh that. She forgot to get rid of them from practice earlier."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. Just some light sparring."

It was then that I noticed a few cuts to Lin'fæ face and clothes, so walk closer to Lin'fæ.  
She noticed, and laid down onto the ground.

"Come here. Help me place some on my back. I can't reach it."

I nodded, and walked to Lin'fæ. She handed me a vial, and some patches. Lin'fæ then lifted up her shirt to her shoulder. Along her back was full of scars, and a tattoo that was torn due to a scar. The tattoo was probably a birdcage with an hourglass, but it was hard to tell.

"Just open, and place a small amount on your finger. Then smear it on any open bleeding spots. I am sure there are a few."

I looked again to see a few spots were bleeding, and most of them were over old scar tissue. I open the vial, and started to smear it on any wounds I saw. I stopped when I saw Lin'fæ wince in pain, and a bit of tear up. "I didn't say stop"

"You were in pain"

"Well yea, but it's minor as it will heal faster. So keep going till you finish, and work on other spots I can't get to."

"Okay" I said before finishing the little amount left. Lin'fæ pulled her shirt down, and turned  
to face me. I took some more of the liquid, and placed them on open wounds on her face. I capped the vial when I finished her face.

"So nowhere else right?"

"Nope. I can deal with my legs later anyways."

"So we wait for Ri'væ?"

"Yup. She should be calm soon." Said Lin'fæ before crawling up to me and whispering  
into my left ear"We can play around while we wait."

"Uh what?"

"I said play around. As in your it." Lin'fæ shouted before pushing me to the ground and running away.

I stood there for a few seconds confused, but quickly came back to start chasing Lin'fæ. I lost track of the time as catching her was really hard. Like trying to catch a rabbit, but able to climb trees. We eventually stopped when I tripped over a root, and I landed into a rose bush.

"That was fun, but you need to try harder" Lin'fæ said hanging upside down from a tree above me.

"For you, but not for me" I said between breaths. I was still breathing heavily, but haven't bothered to get out of the rose bush.

"We really should head back. Ri'væ is going to be so pissed at us"

"Okay, but first get me out of here. The thorns are sticking to me"

Lin'fæ nodded and came down to pull me out. We started to walk, but realized we didn't know the way back. Though Lin'fæ kept pulling me when I get off from her patching, and we did return to the spot. I didn't see Ri'væ at all, but Lin'fæ yelled for her.

"What?" Yelled Ri'væ back.

"We can go now"

"Well shit. Wasn't sure when you return"

"That's fine. Take your time to finish it."

"I'll try to hurry though"

"It's fine" Lin'fæ said before looking at me. "Another round while we wait?"

"I don't know. That tired me out the last time"

"But you did have fun. I'll let you lead the next time."

"I'll still pass. I just want to -" I said before collapsing to the ground. I didn't hear anything,  
but I was feeling immense pain just below my ribs. I look down to see something sticking out of my back. I place my hands to the wound area to feel it did pierce all the way through. I reached around to determine its length, and found it to not be that long. Still hurt like hell, but I bit my lip just to keep my attention away from the area. I looked up to see Lin'fæ had a shocked and confused look. I looked over to see Ri'væ climbing out the hole. I tried to stand, but my legs collapsed from the pain. Finally Ri'væ came over to us, but she looked mad. Ri'væ kicked me over, and placed a foot onto the wound spot.

"Enjoyed yourself? You aren't allowed to do that."

"We weren't doing what you thought. It was a game of tag. Which is why we took so long."

Ri'væ picked Lin'fæ by the collar, and dragged her to the hole. "Stay there. If you move from that spot. I will turn your inside's into plant food."

I just laid there. The pain from the cold made it burn, but at least it made the blood loss minimal. Eventually those two returned.

"Sorry I guess I did get carried away."

"All good. Just going to hurt like hell to walk for now"

"If I knew fire. I could cauterized the wound, but I don't. So you will have to stick with that for a while. I keep it frozen till the area around it dies from the cold."

"Can't we use the patches?"

"No. We would have to clean them too often to be effective, and you can get infected during that time. All we are going to do is leave the rod in, and use patches over the spot. Check tomorrow to see if it needs more time. Otherwise I'll remove the rod, and we can continue without worry"

"Fine. I'll stomach the pain. We can go as soon as you're ready"

"Okay. We leave now."

Lin'fæ grabbed two pouches, and placed them over both ends of the wound. I bit my lip as I felt the burn from the medicine on them. "When we go down. I need to pour one more thing on it." I nodded as I couldn't say otherwise. We slowly got back to the hole, and went to the area we slept in. The mats we slept on were already packed up. I sit down on the ground to wait for Lin'fæ. She pulls out a glass bottle, and pushes me a bit forward. Lin'fæ then places a piece of cloth in my mouth, and holds it there behind my head. She pours what was in that bottle a little bit above the patch on both sides. To say it stung would have been an understatement. I bit down on the cloth as that was happening just to prevent my scream from escaping. Eventually it was finished, but the burning sensation wasn't going away. I placed my shirt back on, and stood up using the wall as guide.

"Hurts like hell, but you should get better by tonight. It works like magic"

"Hopefully. I'll try to work as best as I can" I said using the wall the stabilize me as I walk towards the bags. Lin'fæ picked up my bag to place it over my head. I kneeled down a bit to allow her to do it without straining too much. The bag felt heavier, but that was probably due to the injury. I shuffled slowly to the ladder, and climbed up using it rather than just jumping the dirt wall. I get up the ladder with Lin'fæ behind me carrying both bags, and she heads to Ri'væ to give the bag to her. We start walking again in an approximate direction south. We were using the way the angle the dying sunlight was trickling through the canopy which was somehow working. We marched through the foliage slowly to allow me to keep up, but I figured Ri'væ wanted to drop me for being a hindrance so early. The time goes by rather slowly since the sun set. We slowed our pace down even further since we were using moonlight to guide our path. Most of the time it wasn't able to trickle through the leaves which made it hard to tell our direction.

Ri'væ turned around to look at Lin'fæ.

"Lin'fæ you alright? You look a bit more pale than usual" Ri'væ asked as she stopped.

"Just. Fine" whispered Lin'fæ.

"You don't look fine. Want to find a spot to rest" Ri'væ said.

"I'm fine. Just a bit hungry is all" Lin'fæ replied pulling out a piece of jerky. She placed it into her mouth, but didn't really chew on it. Rather just let it hang while sucking on it, and soon dropped it. We started to walk, but off the straight path we been taking since the sun fell. We eventually reached a small clearing with a few rocks jutting out of the ground. Ri'væ ran over to Lin'fæ to help her walk to the rocks. I followed along side just in case help was needed. As soon as Ri'væ touched the rock, she was knocked over by Lin'fæ. I backed up a bit the nearest outcrop.

"Oh its that time again" Ri'væ said looking up at Lin'fæ.

"Don't look Rei" yelled Ri'væ.

"You can look" Lin'fæ yell back.

"He will have to get use to this scene anyways" Lin'fæ said before kissing Ri'væ on the lips.

"This always has to occur at the worst of times".

"Your use to it anyways"

"True"

Lin'fæ kissed Ri'væ again on the lips before placing her right hand on the left breast. Lin'fæ pinched the nipple, and Ri'væ letting out a sharp yip. "Such a cute sound" Lin'fæ said before she started to kiss Ri'væ neck. Ri'væ reached for the bottom of Lin'fæ shirt, and started to pull it up. Lin'fæ started to unbutton Ri'væ shirt, and only stopped to allow her shirt to be pulled off her head. Lin'fæ wasn't wearing anything underneath, so the small curves were a bit noticeable. Ri'væ was wearing a few layers of bandages to make her look smaller. Lin'fæ pulled the bottom most layer, and pulled it over the top of Ri'væ's breasts. "So cute as usual. They always fit my hand, so don't have them grow any bigger" Lin'fæ said before cupping one, and sucking on the other. Ri'væ arched back when that started, but soon returned back to flat. "Not so rough. I need to feel them later"  
Lin'fæ didn't let up except to stop suckling on the breast to play with Ri'væ left ear.  
Ri'væ started to moan, and Lin'fæ started to knead a bit rougher. The other open hand of Lin'fæ stopped pinning Ri'væ down to go down her flank. The hand went down to her hip, and caressed the thigh. "Hnn" moaned Ri'væ.

Lin'fæ traced her hands back to Ri'væ hip, and placed it between her legs. Ri'væ arched back even further than before before returning. She let out a loud moan to try to cover up the "slurch" sound that came from her groin. "No underwear today. Did you forget"  
"Yes" said Ri'væ before she moaned again as Lin'fæ kept on fingering her.  
"So wet. Its so cute. Did you get turned on even more since we have a third watch?"  
Ri'væ covered her face to try to hide the fact that it was bright red. That was all the answer Lin'fæ need before doing something that made Ri'væ arch again. Lin'fæ started to pulled down Ri'væ skirt, but Ri'væ held onto it. Ri'væ did let go when Lin'fæ started to play with the other ear while folding. Ri'væ folds were exposed, and they were glistening. Ri'væ let out another moan before pulling down Lin'fæ shorts. Lin'fæ also wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Might as well go all the way I guess"

"Okay" Lin'fæ said before kissing Ri'væ on the lips. When they parted Lin'fæ traced down Ri'væ body, and kneeled down at her crotch to start to giver a cunnilings. Ri'væ locked her legs around Lin'fæ's back as the sound of slurping could be heard. Ri'væ breathing started to pick up, and her hips started to thrust. As her hips thrust faster her moans became more frequent before she let out a loud "hnn." Ri'væ relaxed, but was still breathing a bit heavy. "Too rough this time"

"Not enough"

"Another round?"

"No. Sweet smell nearby" Lin'fæ replied before looking at me

"Uh what?"

Lin'fæ ignored the question, and bolted towards me. Before I finished standing up I was pinned to the rock behind me.

"Sweet smell" said Lin'fæ as she sniffed me.

I looked at her face to see a dull look to her eyes as if they were devoid of life. Lin'fæ leaned into my face, and started to lick it. At this point I notice that her tails and ears were out. Only 3 out of 5 were out though, but I didn't care about that too much. I was more worried about what Lin'fæ, and what she was going to do. Lin'fæ started to nuzzle my neck before pulling on the bottom of my shirt. I couldn't even resist as she fully pulled my shirt off, and she placed her head against my chest.

"So warm, so sweet" Lin'fæ said before going to pull down my pants. She kneeled down to look my penis, and started to lick it. After 5 licks she stopped to go into the bag I had to pull out a ring. She opened the ring, and placed it at the base of my penis.

"Done this before?"

"No. First time"

"Then how do you know know this"

"Instinct"

"Okay I guess. Just don't bite me too hard then"

"First time as well?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

Lin'fæ went back to licking my penis, and a bit of precum leaked out. So she she licked that up, and place my penis into her mouth. She started to suck it a bit before starting to move up and down the shaft slowly. After 3 stroke she let go, and held it in her hand and looked at it.

"So small, and so cute at how it's twitching while trying to cum" Lin'fæ said before sticking it back into her mouth. She started to go up and down the shaft again at a faster pace than before. I gripped the rocks tighter, and she releases the ring. I came inside her mouth, and she quickly placed the ring back on. She pulled back slowly so she could pull out as much semen as possible.

"So sweet, but so bitter. Not that tasty" Lin'fæ said after finally letting go of my penis. I collapse to the ground trying to catch my breath, but Lin'fæ grabbed my shoulder to pull me to her face. We kissed again, but this time I could feel her tongue inside my mouth. Lin'fæ pressed her body even tighter against mine, and I could feel her pussy against my stomach. When we parted lips her eyes seem to have a sad touch to them that I wanted to reach up to comfort her. She then looked down, and moved her body over my groin area. She grabbed my penis, and aimed it up towards her pussy. "I'll try to go easy, but my instincts might make it rough"

"That's fine. I am not to sure what to really do either, so I guess this is the easiest method"

With that Lin'fæ slid my penis into her pussy, but it was soon stopped. "That's odd" Lin'fæ said before pushing a bit harder. A small popping sound could be heard before my penis went in further till it hit something else. It took my entire length with ease. "Ow. That hurts" Lin'fæ said almost on the verge of crying.

"We can stop"

"I want to, but I am not satisfied yet. At least 1 round might do for now"

"If you say so"

With that Lin'fæ started to move up and down, but slowly at first to get us both accustomed to it. She eventually started to pick up the pace while licking my chest. She grabbed my face, and started to lick that as well before kissing me on the lips. Eventually I felt her tightening, so we parted lips. She leaned to my right shoulder, and just as she was extremely tight she bit my shoulder. I wanted to push her off, but she pinned my arms. Eventually she did let go, but the spot grew blue before spreading out. It eventually formed a blue thorned rose with roots that formed an eye like mark just above my right nipple.

"Now your mine forever"

"Okay the licking I can understand, but this?"

"As. I. Said. You. Are. Mine"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good"

Lin'fæ yelp, and I looked to see that Ri'væ was there licking Lin'fæ's pussy. "So bitter, and nasty"

"Its sweet"

"Then here" Ri'væ said as she placed two fingers inside Lin'fæ, and placed them into Lin'fæ's mouth.

"Enjoy it more?"

"Ah. Yes" Lin'fæ said before starting to suck on Ri'væ fingers.

"You usually go till we both are satisfied, but this time I am not. So I'll be aggressive with you" Ri'væ said before removing her fingers from Lin'fæ mouth to fondle her breasts, and place a hand down near her clit.

"I didn't want to forget, I". " Ah. Not there. I'm too sensitive"

"You what?" Ri'væ whispered before blowing into Lin'fæ's ear.

"I wanted to try a male, and see if you would enjoy it"

"You know I cannot. Remember the last one that tried to rape me"

"True". "Ah. Hah. Not so rough."

"Not so easy is it when you're on the receiving end"

Lin'fæ turned around a bit to place a hand on Ri'væ face. Then they both kissed, and fell on top of me like I wasn't there. I didn't mind it, nor could I say against since I was sure I was gonna get smacked around. Lin'fæ tail's lifted her hip up, and the tail did wrap around my torso albeit tightly. Ri'væ was fingering and using her whole right hand on Lin'fæ pussy while fondling Lin'fæ's right breast.

"Ah. I'm still sensitive. Hah. Ah. Don't pinch so hard. Ah" moaned Lin'fæ.

Ri'væ seemed to ignore it, and went rougher than before. This went on for a while, but soon Lin'fæ went even tighter. Both their breathing was really heavy, and they said together "cumming". Both of them laid down with me on the bottom. "That felt great. You need to be more aggressive Ri'væ" Lin'fæ said stroking Ri'væ's hair.

"Maybe, but you need to state when you are going to be in heat. That way we can take care of it before it becomes an issue".

"I'll try. Usually you only get the few minutes warning though. I don't know how much it will change since I ingested semen though."

"No matter what. I'll be there to help. We got a few toys to play with till we remeet my master"

"Oh right. I forgot we are on top of you"

"No worries. You two are light. It only hurt when Lin'fæ tail's wrapped tightly around me."

"Okay. We will rest up here before moving on" said Ri'væ as she got off us to go back to the bags and clothes. Lin'fæ rolled over to look at me in the face.

"Hope you enjoyed today because more will come like that" Lin'fæ said before kissing me on the lips quickly. Once she parted; she moved down to place her head on my chest, and curled up there.

"Consider yourself lucky. She miscounted on purpose the other day. The fact that you can even move much less ejaculate is amazing" said Ri'væ dropping Lin'fæ clothes and bag next to my head.

"I bet" I replied before closing my eyes. I heard shuffling next to me to see that Ri'væ laid down next to me. She looked at Lin'fæ's face, and smiled. "Been awhile since she smiled so genuinely."

"Thanks I guess".

"Keep her happy, or I will kill you. I'm also here this close to make sure you don't do anything to her"

"That's fine. It's not like I can do anything anyways"

"Well see you when you wake up"

I nodded before closing my eyes. Sleep came quickly to all 3 of us.


	4. Chapter 3

"Bark" I heard. I wasn't sure if I was in a dream or not, but it sounded so real.

"Bark" I heard again, but louder with my right ear ringing.

Then something unimaginable rang through my ears that forced me to sit straight up. I looked around to shake off whatever that was.

"Bark" I heard, so I looked around to no avail.

Something come up behind me to lick me. I turn around to see a small silver fox with some blonde highlights. I looked around for Lin'fæ and Ri'væ, but didn't see either one of them. I hold my hands out, and the fox walks into them and nuzzled the left one. I pick up the fox, and surprisingly it didn't resist. I looked at it in the face, and it licked me on the nose.

"I don't suppose you know where those two ran off? Or if they finally abandoned me?" I ask the fox.

"Bark"

"Yea thought so"

"Bark"

I look for my bag that was against the outcrop, and somehow it was still there with Lin'fæ clothes folded up there with a bag. I reach into my bag to pull out a piece of jerky to feed this fox. It took it into its mouth and started to eat it. I reached for the extra bag, but I was headbutted in the back. I turned around to see it went back to the jerky to head to the extra bag. It sat in front of the extra bag. At this point I notice it has a few extra tails then a fox should have. I reach down to the fox, and pet its face before going down its body to the tails. I grab one lightly and start to stroke it. The fox dropped the jerky, and started to pant. It dropped to the ground and started to pant. I stop to try to what it was doing, but it was still panting. I stroke its face, but play bit my hand to drag it under its body. Once my hand was past its tail it pinned my arm to the ground, and started to hump it. I was completely confused at what and why it was doing it. It eventually finished, and I got a small stain on my underarm where I guess its genitals were. I was still staring in confusion to the point I didn't even notice was pointed at my back till it started to poke me.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing Ri'væ"

"Then why was Lin'fæ wrapped around your arm in a sexual pose"

"I was stroking one of her tails. I didn't realize it was her. I woke up and didn't see either one of you around"

"Well you are clueless as you have been shirtless for a while now, so I thought you were trying to shove it into her while she is like this"

"I'm not into raping animals. Especially something with a small tract that wouldn't fit"

"I'll let you slide since I can't consult her when she is happy being in your arms"

It was then that I noticed her rubbing her head against my arm.

"Can you hold her so I can get dressed, and then take off?"

"Okay"

I quickly hand Lin'fæ over to Ri'væ, so I could go to where my shirt was. I placed my shirt back on, and headed over to my bag. I placed my hand on the rock to get my bag, but I stop as I touched my bag. The pain was mostly going, and it was mostly an ache. I stand up right again to lift up my shirt, and peel down the patch. The area was mostly swollen flesh, but it did recover faster than it should have. I replace the patch back, and smooth out any air bubbles that might have occurred. I lean down to pick up my back, and sling it over my shoulder. I shifted my shoulders to adjust the weight balance till it felt good. I picked up Lin'fæ bag, and walked over to Ri'væ who was petting Lin'fæ. "Ready when you are"

"Okay. We are heading south to the forest of mist. I know somehow who might be there"

"Might be?"

"Its not her only living quarters, so that's why I said maybe"

"Okay"

With that we headed off with Ri'væ in the lead. I let Lin'fæ run around on the ground as we walked. We continued walking for the next few days, and eventually Lin'fæ returned to normal.


	5. Chapter 4

We reach the forest edge on a hill, and out in front of us was another hill with trees on it albeit less dense.

"We will head there. Stay close so we don't get lost. The mist is notorious for confusion"" Ri'væ said.

I nodded, and we head towards the hill. It was further than expected as it took us half a day to get to the base of it. The mist was on the border, but didn't extend past the border. It just curled itself back, but the most unnerving was the color. Pale ash white was the color I could come close to it. I have seen mists before, but this one just didn't feel right. Ri'væ walked in with a concern, and we followed behind closely. The mist was really thick as I could feel my clothes starting to stick to my skin, and I could at best see 10 meters in front of me. Lin'fæ clung to my arm for some odd reason, but I didn't mind it. We wandered through the mist in what felt like circles, but I had to trust in the directions of Ri'væ. My foot hit something that made a clunk which made Ri'væ freeze, and turn around.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. My foot hit something"

"See what it is. There might be something useful incase something happens in here"

I kneel down to reveal a skeleton of something. Nearby was a small handbag and a walking staff. I open the pouch to reveal a small diary. Ri'væ lit a torch which I am not sure how, and held it near me.

"Find the last written page"

I open the diary from the back, and flip through the empty pages one at a time till I reach the last written page. It wasn't ruined yet, but it looked like it might be soon from all the humidity. On the page was written:

"Luna 5  
Summer 20  
Day 95

Dear whoever reads this,  
I have been stuck in this forest for now at least 45 sun cycles. I ran out of supplies 21 sun cycles ago. I am starving, and thirsty as I cannot find anything to eat or drink in this forest. I think something in here is following me for the past few days. I sometimes see red eyes before they dart away when I try to get close to it. I am really scared, and I want to go home. I don't care about my wish or anything other than living to get the heck out of here. I miss my parents so much, so if anyone finds this diary. Please return it to them.

Signed,

The last part was not even readable due to the page being so soaked. Ri'væ puts the torch out, and I grab the staff to get an see if it aged badly. The staff was in good condition since it was tempered, and was probably in a cloth bag since pieces of cloth were stuck to it.

"Used one before?"

"Not too practiced in something this long, but I can manage"

"Okay take it, and we will move on"

We continue up the hill, and it seemed to grow less dense as we progressed up at least I think we were going up. We had no way to tell direction from the sun or the moon which ever was up. After a certain amount of time that I am not sure on I heard something behind us, and I on reflex pulled Lin'fæ to me. It probably wasn't the best call, but it was all I could do before I felt pain through my back again. I look down on my right side to see a small extrusion.

"Shit wrong target" said a voice behind us

At that point Ri'væ turned around, and started to run to us. When next to me she said "Thanks. I'll take it from here." Ri'væ started to run to the person with the crossbow with her sword drawn out.

I nodded, but that was before I heard a second set of foot steps to our left. I push Lin'fæ to the ground to put the staff up to block the sword swing.

"Damn this boy has good reflex" said the second.

"Maim or kill him. Then get the girl" the first said

I was too focused on the sword to expect a kick straight to my chest which sent me backwards. I rolled on the ground for a bit before having my back hit a tree. I cough roughly before trying to stand up with the tree as support. I ran my hands over my ribs to find at least 4 of them were broken badly. It was very hard to breathe, so I figured at least my chest cavity wasn't expanding to full.

"Get off her" I heard Ri'væ yell. I slowly walk back to the area, and pick up my staff. I kneel to the ground from the pain, but quickly get back up to try to protect Lin'fæ. The one who shot me was holding Lin'fæ by the collar while trying to to recock the crossbow with the other hand. Lin'fæ wasn't able to fight back since her hands were pinned underneath the boots on the person, so I clamped my jaw to rush the person. I held the staff in both my hands to my left side near the bottom, and aimed for the head. The person turned around just as I made contact with the helmet. The impact broke the staff at the point where the sword cut into it, but it did stun the person to walk back a few steps.

"You ass" The person said. The person tried to draw their sword, but quickly dropped it to hold their head. The person dropped to the ground still holding their head. Lin'fæ took this opportunity to get behind the person to place them in a choke hold. I rush over to pin the arms the body. After a couple minutes Lin'fæ let go once the person head went limp, and I let go to sit on the ground. My hands were shaking badly, and I was tasting blood in my mouth. If I stood any longer I figured I was going to pass out probably from the blood loss. I feel around to the shaft of the bold, and break it leaving the remaining of the shaft with the bold head in me. Lin'fæ pulls out the vial along with a patch. She looks at the wound, and quickly grabs rags as well. I get push to the ground, and Lin'fæ starts to use the rag at the spot to quickly clean up the blood as best as she could before applying the time it didn't sting as badly as before, but I guess my body was still in a fight mindset. Lin'fæ pulls me to upright as soon as she finishes before wrapping me around with her tails, and hugging me.

"Thank you" Lin'fæ whispers in my ear

"You're welcome" I reply.

I see Ri'væ still fighting the other one. Steel versus magick, but I notice something else on Ri'væ arms. When the person swings the sword down Ri'væ caught the sword with both her hand and twisted the sword to the point that it broke. Ri'væ quickly took the opportunity when the person was stunned to land a punch into their stomach. As the person lean forward Ri'væ followed it up with a nasty kick to the side of the helmet which sent the person rolling. Ri'væ walk over to us with a smile to help us both us. I felt something warm on my hand when we were picked up, and I look to see blood on my hand. I then notice that Ri'væ left was bleeding due to a bad gash along with her leg where she kicked the person.

"Good job you two. Mainly you Rei" Ri'væ said before collapsing into me.

"You are hurt more then you realized?"

"What do you think?"

"Can Lin'fæ heal you?"

"Yea, but not here. I am not sure if there is more chasers in the area, so we best get going." Ri'væ said to me before say to us both "Keep me upright while I make a tunnel to our destination. We can rest there, and lick our wounds."

"Okay" we both say as we kneel down to hold onto Ri'væ. After a few minutes a clear path through the fog appears, and we go through it as fast as we can. Halfway through Ri'væ collapses to the ground, but Lin'fæ picks her up to carry her on her back. We eventually get through the tunnel, and the fog quickly reclaims the space. I see that we reach a wood cabin, and Ri'væ points us to one of the doors. We start to walk to that door, but it opens to reveal a girl wearing a maid outfit.

"Welcome back. Master will see you after you rest. The rooms are all set up with the doctor's available to bandage your wounds" the girl said.

"Thank you Alice" said Ri'væ after she got off Lin'fæ back.

The maid held the door open as we slowly shuffle through to stay in the hallway. The maid shut the door behind us, and lead us to the doctor's office. There was enough for each one of us. We all got seen at the same, and some how it was a small girl wearing a miko outfit that was the person that was suppose to help me.

"So name is Rei Xilon. Male. Average. 20 something. Only had sex once. Interesting" the person said reading the information she had in front of her. I only nod.

"Well then. Take off your shirt" said the person as she turned around to pull out a tray of bandages, scalpels, vials of clear liquid, and a bowl. I take off my shirt to comply, and wait for her to tell me what to do. She examines me front and back, and taps me to lean forward. "Okay. I know this will hurt, but lay on your stomach first. I don't need to die from blood loss as I fix your chest"

I lay down onto my stomach, and I see her grabbing the scalpel first. "Nothing to dull the pain?" I ask

"If you want to. I can" she said nervously

"Uh never mind. Just continue" I say. She peels away the patch that was over the bolt, and cut the area around it. I bite my lower lip to try to reduce the pain. The person notices this, and stop to get a rag. She places it in my mouth, and ties it behind my head before continuing. I didn't bother to look back as I could easily imagine it with the noise that was happening, and the pain. Once the unusual movements stopped I was expecting the burning sensation from the vial, but instead it was a light amount to clean the area. After that was the cold touch from her hands. It was a brief moment, but it felt nearly forever. She walked away to the wash bin to clean her hands, and poured what was probably alcohol on her hands. Once she finished that she came back to unbind the gag, and sit me upright.

"That will leave a scar, but it is pretty much healed. You just need a good rest is all, but now your chest."

I nod, and lay on my back. She places her cold hands onto my chest, and moves them around. Stopping on each spot where a rib was broken, and staying there for 30 seconds to heal it. Once finished I could breath better, and I sat upright.

"Okay all done. The others are probably waiting for you out in the hallway."

"Thanks. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Nothing. It was a request from my master" she said with a hint of sadness.

"You alright?" I asked after putting my shirt on.

"It's nothing. Just remembering stuff" she said before grabbing her tray to head back to the desk.

"Well okay." I said before heading out to the hallway where they were waiting.

"Rooms are this way" the maid said leading us down the hallway, and up a flight of stairs. Down halfway another hallway to take a right to lead us to the end of the hallway where there was two rooms. "Rei you get the room to the left while Ri'væ and Lin'fæ get the room on the right."

I nod, and head over to the room assigned to me, but Lin'fæ bolted in the room before me. The maid released a sigh, and just walked away.

"Why don't you sleep with Ri'væ?" I ask after shutting my door.

"You are warm, and I want to stay with you while we are here. Just a bad feeling is all I got." Lin'fæ replied.

"Whatever. Just don't kick or bite me. Also we aren't doing anything. I really need to rest." I said laying down on the bed.

"That's fine. I wasn't planning on doing anything but be near you" Lin'fæ replied as she laid down on top of me. I yawn, and close my eyes. I hear the soft breathing of Lin'fæ as she goes to sleep quickly, and I soon follow.


	6. Chapter 5

I wake up to see something in my face. I try to reach up, but hit something on my way up. I find it a bit unusual, but let out a sigh. Whatever it was attached to moaned, and the thing moved. I blow a bit more and the moan stayed as long as I blew. Eventually it moved, so I sat up to see it was Lin'fæ. Lin'fæ yawned, and rubbed her eyes before saying "Morning Rei". The tails were wagging probably from her being happy.

"Do you know why it feels a bit breezy?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Might have to do with your tails" I replied

"My tails?" Lin'fæ questioned before turning around. A small yip was let out before she  
frantically started to search her hair, and found her extra ears.

"You alright?" I asked

"Uh" said Lin'fæ in a frantic voice.

"Lin'fæ?"

"No!" She screamed before jumping off the bed.

"Li-" I tried to say before she started to scream again while running around. "No!. No! No!  
No! Shouldn't be happening now. It's too soon."

At that point Ri'væ broke through the door with her sword out.

"What the fuck is going on?" Yelled Ri'væ

I point to Lin'fæ who is nearly bouncing off the walls if she was able to climb them. Ri'væ  
pretty much face palmed before saying "catch her."

I get out of bed to try to catch her, but either I missed or she squirm her way out. Ri'væ jumped in after seeing me struggle, but even she couldn't really get her. Even attempts at trying to hit her were in vain, but the odd thing was she never left the room even though the door was open. We tried to pincer Lin'fæ, but just as we touched her. She changed to a fox, and slipped right past us.

"Damn this is not normal for her. I never seen her panic this much." Ri'væ said after picking herself off the ground.

"Can't we just lock her in here till she calms down?" I ask

"I want to, but I'm sure she might break down the house trying to get out. Her strength is insane"

"Then why didn't she use it earlier?"

"She doesn't like to fight, so she won't use it unless her life is in danger"  
It was then that heard an addition set of footsteps coming down the hall. The footsteps were more of a clunk.

"Oh shit" Ri'væ said

"Why?"

"Just shut it when she enters"

At that point Lin'fæ froze, and bolted for the door. Only to get sent flying back into the room.

"A good morning to you Tsumina, Ri'væ, and Rei" said a female who looked to be in their 20s.

Ri'væ bows, and I do the same. Something about her made me nervous, so tried to follow Ri'væ movement.

"I'll give you three till the sand runs out. If all three of you aren't downstairs by then. I'll discipline you all along with forfeiting today's meal." She said as she placed down a small hour glass. I swallowed as she said that, and she walked away. I waited till the footsteps disappeared before moving to Lin'fæ. She switched back to her human form, but she still had her ears and tails. She was crying, but didn't seem to be in any pain. "Why is it that bitch" she muttered in a whisper. "She will kill us all. Heartless"

I look for her clothes to give them back to her. I figured I couldn't really do much other than give physical comfort to her. Lin'fæ took her clothes, and quickly put them back on. I helped her up, and she took it. We headed out the room to the end of the hallway, and during that time Lin'fæ was clinging tighter to my arm then usual. Even her ears and tails was drooping, so I didn't want to aggravate her. We reach the end of the hallway, and head down the stairs to find Alice waiting for us. She guides us to the dining area, and sit across from the person. She was wearing something close to a late meiji era kimono, but I didn't think they were widely made here. Alice bowed as she headed out to another room. The person across from the table just stared at the 3 of us, analyzing us. Alice soon returned with a few trays of items. On it was some soup for each of us, some fruit that I never seen before, and tea at least I think it was, A plate was given to each one of us, and we ate slowly except for Lin'fæ. She just sat there staring at the food.

"Eat" the person ordered

"Not hungry" Lin'fæ replied

"Not hungry eh?" the person said before a wry smile appeared "You better damn eat or I  
will starve these 2 while you are the only one allowed to eat".

Lin'fæ head drooped further down, and she quickly ate or at least tried to before her face was slammed into the soup bowl.

"That's not proper eating behavior" said the person holding a leash.

A gurgle, and mumble is all I heard out of Lin'fæ as her face was still in the soup bowl.  
"Fine. I'll help you out in eating properly" she said as she stood up, and walked around to Lin'fæ to pull her face out of the bowl. She forced open her jaw, and placed one piece of fruit inside before forcing the jaw shut and mimicking eating animation. "Got that? Any more misbehavior and I'll go old fashion on you" she said before slamming Lin'fæ head back into the table. At that moment I stood up, and placed my hand her shoulder. "You shouldn't do that to -" was all I said before I felt something connect with my face. As soon as it made contact I blacked out, and woke up probably a few minutes later.

My vision was blurry, but at least half of my sight was still black. I tried to pick myself up off the ground, but my arms felt too heavy to try. I tried to open my mouth, but all I tasted was the metallic nature of blood. Someone came over to help me up off the ground. I was picked up, and placed what I think was the wall. My sight didn't recover yet, but something was off. My left side of my face I couldn't feel, but I couldn't move to see why. Eventually what was my sight did recover to see that I was cover in blood, and so was the floor. Next to me was the miko from yesterday and Alice. Another person jumped front of me, and moved her mouth. I guess she was asking if I could hear her. I tried to shake my head, but it was pointless. My head felt too heavy, too stiff to even move. It didn't matter as the girl ran off, and returned with a book. She wrote something in it, and turned it around.

"Sorry. Our sister Asyilli punched you. Well more like backhanded you. Right now we are trying to repair your face, but it isn't going so well. We are waiting for master to show up as this type of injury is child's play to her". She turned the book around, and flipped the page to write some more stuff. Once finished flipped it around and it said "The thing is we aren't sure if you will live, but will try our best. When you slammed into the wall it also broke your right arm, but that isn't a priority for us." With that she leaned back to my left side, and I saw a aqua glow. It eventually stopped, and a young girl appeared in front of me. She was wearing a silk dress, but it only covered one shoulder. She had the notebook from earlier, and wrote in it. "I'll introduce myself after I heal you. This is only happening as a reward for protecting Ri'væ, and Tsumina." With that she placed the book down, and her form changed shape to something more demonic looking. In her paws was a small orb that she brought to my face. The orb didn't burn, but instead felt very soothing. I closed my eye while that was going on. I reopened my eyes when she finished.

"There done. Can you hear me?" She said

I nod. "Wonderful. My name is Hirria. Nice to meet you Rei"

"Nice to meet you Hirria" I reply before Lin'fæ tackled me. She nuzzled my face, and stroked her hair in response.

"That was dangerous, so please don't do something like that again. I'll take my beatings just fine, but don't take any from Asyilli as she is too strict on males".

"Yea I can tell"

"Aw a lovely scene, but to interrupt this" Hirria said before leaning in to kiss me in the lips.

"Hmm not bad. Could use more practice" Hirria said.

"Uh what?" I said a bit stunned.

"Just seeing your value is all. You're an okay quality, but not bad. Practice more and  
maybe you will get respect. Only good mates are respected in my clan" Hirria said

"Clan? I don't follow" I replied. Hirria walked over to Ri'væ to smack her on the head.

"Ow. I didn't say anything since I wasn't sure his value till yesterday" Ri'væ said.

"Hmm okay I'll let that slide then" Hirria replied before turning to face me.

"A clan is a group or similar or diverse girls that all follow the one. Much like how each land has a queen bee. Each clan is the same way, but they obey the land bee. Only very few are exempt from this rule only if they don't belong to a single land. My clan doesn't as we have people all over. While small we are a dangerous threat if all of are in a single spot. Enough to bring the gate open once again, but we aren't interested in that. We only want to live out a peaceful life to our hearts content, and each of us has a different means to that end. Oh sorry about that ramble. I forgot to mention what classes are in my clan. I as the leader and creator is a baphomet or baph. I only look human as my other look isn't cute at all. Most of the others are witches. You know the magick wielding people you read in books. And a few others like Tsumina who is a kibi." Said Hirria before turning to Lin'fæ.

"Kibi?" I asked

"Kitsune-bi" Hirria said

"Is your race called bi as they fuck both or you just don't know?" Hirria asked

"Probably fuck both, but it depends on how sweet they smell" Lin'fæ replied.

"Can I ask you how it smells?" Hirria asked.

"Hmm females smell like kigome pies. Ri'væ smells like a honey coated kigome pie with lune extra. Males typically smell like mirch. Rei smells like a lemon pie that has been deep fried in honey with a kigome and lune syrup over it" Lin'fæ replied

"Reminds you of food, and now it made me hungry. I really want try that deep fried honey lemon cake" said Hirria

"It's been awhile since I had it, but it was a northern zone town specialty. Though last I heard the town got burned to the ground by some strife in the area" said Lin'fæ

"Darn. I'll see if we can remake it. If I can, and then I'll sell it in a wider area" said Hirria  
Ri'væ coughed, and said "You wanted to do something else here Hirria?"

"Oh yea. I forgot as I had to heal him" Hirria said. "Do you know where I placed my beads? I had 3 beads that are missing and are instead 3 rods"

"Oh those beads. We left them in the bag that Alice gave us a few days ago" said Ri'væ

"Oh good. Can I see that bag" Hirria said

"Right away" Alice said before leaving to get the bag. She quickly returned with the bag. She looked to even be struggling carrying it.

"Damn is this heavy. What did you put in here?" Alice asked as she put the bag down

"Just a few toys" Hirria replied before running over to the bag. Pulling everything out of it, and counting them as well.

"There is 1 ring missing. I know I placed 5 in there, but I am only counting 4" said Hirria

"Oh we used one and forgot to put it back" Lin'fæ said

"Oh" Hirria said before jumping up to get into my lap. "Oh nice and firm thighs." Hirria said while holding my thighs.

"Uh thanks?" I question.

"Oh right. How did the ring feel? Too tight? Too loose?" Hirria asked.

"A bit on the tight end I guess. I never really used one before, so I'm not too sure on what scale you use" I reply.

"True. The only real way to tell is by wearing one when your erect. I don't have any of my other sizes, but I'll bring them over the next time I see you. We can enjoy using them" Hirria said while petting Lin'fæ.

"I guess if you wish to" I said

"Oh did you have use for the other toys?" Hirria asked

"No we aren't into that" Ri'væ replied

"You sure. You can use the rods in the front when you have the urge to masterbate. I am not saying use them in the back" Hirria said.

"I would use the beads, but they are too small to be anything outside of light pleasure. Otherwise I use rods" Lin'fæ said

"That's a good girl. I'll leave the rods in there as well as I'll add later the slime rods. Those are so much fun especially with 2 people" Hirria said

"I question your sources to get these items" Ri'væ said.

"I travel a lot, so I meet plenty of fun people along the way" Hirria said

"Oh wow look at the time. We have wrap this little chatter up" Hirria said as she jumped out of my lap.

"Got something to do?" Ri'væ asked.

"Yea. Just a small meeting is all, but Rei and Tsumina go downstairs in the pleasure room. This might take all day, so don't worry too much" Hirria said.

I felt her shake, and grip me even tighter. "But what if she doesn't want to go?" I asked

"No exceptions. The downstairs is the only spot where she can hear us. It private matters" Hirria said

"But -" is all I got to say before my left eye started to hurt.

"You will not question anything I say" Hirria declared in my face.

I nod as speaking was a bit hard at that moment.

"Good. Glad you understand, but I removed your left eye as a warning" Hirria said back in her childish voice.

Lin'fæ stands up slowly, and do the same with the wall as guide. Lin'fæ grabs my arm, and leads me out of the room. We go through a few hallways, and reach the door that headed downstairs. At the bottom was a few dimly lit rooms, but that didn't bother me too much. What bothered me was this looked more like a torture chamber then a pleasure room. I looked over at Lin'fæ to see her pretty much out of it. Her ears were barely visible, and the tails were dragging on the ground. We walked over to what seemed to be a personalized cell. In the corner was a small wooden box that had looked like it had better days. The sides were pretty much broken, and it just had splinters sticking out of it. Lin'fæ let go of my arm, and walked over to it. She reached in, and searched to pull out a cloth doll.

"Oh good to see that you are in good condition Vera" Lin'fæ said to the doll.

"Oh no. He is my new friend. I'll take you to meet him" Lin'fæ said before walking to me to  
shove the doll into my face. I felt something stab into me. I take the doll from Lin'fæ  
hands to see it was covered in thin needles.

"Aww. He likes you too Vera" Lin'fæ said

"Lin'fæ you alright?" I ask.

"Just fine. If you don't want to play. You can sit on the bed or in the chair" said Lin'fæ as she retook the doll. I looked over at the bed, but it was pretty much all spikes except where the head should rest. I looked over at the chair, and the arm rest and were the calf goes had spikes. I decided the chair as it was at least tolerable. I sat down trying to avoid the spikes as much as possible while watching her play around.

I have no idea how much time passed, but soon I heard a familiar voice. "Holy Shit." Then the soft patter of footstep. "Hello. I know you two are here." Said the voice as it got closer. Eventually she found the cell.

"There you two are" Hirria said.

"Finished?" I asked.

"Nope. Just an intermission in the meeting. I only came down to tell you that you are free to come up to join us to eat. Now I can see why Tsumina didn't want to come down. A pleasure room is suppose to be all bright and cheerful. Even if you got chains, and torture tools. A dark and dreary place like this isn't much fun for the recipient. I'll let you out of here Tsumina, but once we finish eating. You must be outside the house, and don't listen in" Hirria said.

With that Lin'fæ mood lifted, and ran over to hug Hirria. "Now now. I like my clan to be happy. Though do be careful of the mist outside" Hirria said after caressing Lin'fæ hair. Lin'fæ placed her doll back into the box, and I stood up. I wiped off the dust and rust flakes on my skin. Hirria turned around, and we followed. We stopped at the top of the stairs to get use to how bright it was outside, and after we did continued to follow Hirria. We meet up in the dining room were all the staff plus a few extra were present. Each was having their own conversation, and I noticed another pair.

"Ah. Akiko and Lin. Come here" Hirria waved to the couple. They both stopped their conversation, and came over.

"Yes master?" Said Akiko

Hirria bopped Akiko on the head, and said "You are know to call me by name"

"Okay. Wasn't sure in front of strangers that was allowed"

Hirria laughed before saying "only family is allowed in here. Now to introduce them"

"My name is Rei Xilon" I said.

"I'm Lin'fæ Beilo" said Lin'fæ

"When did you change your name Tsumina?" Hirria questioned.

"Just recently. Since we on the run I figured another name be nice" Lin'fæ replied

"Okay, but you're still Tsumina to us" Hirria said

"Okay continuing. My name is Akiko Yetta" Akiko said

"Name is Lin Yetta. Been married to Akiko for 60 years now" said Lin

"Really? You look so young" Lin'fæ said

"Magick, and a bit of love" Lin replied before kissing Akiko on the forehead.

"Stop with that crap. Besides its rare to see a single couple here. Most are single or have  
a pack at home waiting for them" said Akiko.

"Well I'm mostly tied to Lin'fæ. Ri'væ is too cold to approach" I said

"I wouldn't worry about it. She took after Asyilli. Cold hearted bitch, but a prodigy like me"  
said Akiko

Akiko reached into her dress, and pulled out a few pipes with bag attached to them.  
"Smoke?"

"No. Never have, but I'm sure Lin'fæ wouldn't like it" I reply

"I'll take one" Lin'fæ said to counter what I said.

"I guess I'll try it" I said.

"Okay, but we can't do it here" Akiko said before looking at Hirria.

"Yea I'll call you when the meal arrives. Taking a bit longer than planned, but stuff  
happens" said Hirria.

"Okay we will be outside" Akiko said walking to the door that lead outside in the room. Lin quickly followed as well as Lin'fæ and I. We close the door behind us, and head over to the stable.

"Loki. Been a good boy?" Akiko said to a massive beast before rubbing its jaw.

"Uh what" I said nervously

"It's our means to get around when together, but don't worry he is mostly harmless. He has been with us for at least 40 years" Lin said

"I still don't feel safe around it" I said.

"Don't blame you. I'm sure she only came here to check if he's doing fine being in such a small room" Lin said. After Akiko finished checking on Loki. We head back to the house, and pulled out 4 pipes again. Opened each pouch, and poured the contents into the pipe.

"Wait. Don't put too many in Tsumina and Rei pipe. They might not have smoked before. I'll handle their amount" Lin said.

"Oh right." Akiko said handing 2 pipes to Lin who slowly pour the contents out till he was fine with it. He then handed us a pipe each, and Akiko lit them. Akiko gave Lin his pipe, and lit both of them.

"Oh right. First time don't try to swallow the smoke. You'll start to choke, but rather inhale it. Leave it in your mouth, and slowly exhale it" Lin said  
I try to take a small puff, but it didn't work. I swallow some of it, and start to choke. Lin came from behind, and patted my back. "Don't worry. Happens to everyone" Lin said to comfort me.

"Thanks" I said after coughing.

"Eep" I heard from Lin'fæ.

"Fluffy" I heard from behind Lin'fæ

"Lamba you know not to touch other people. Especially tails" Akiko said

"Sorry mama" Lamba said showing herself behind Lin'fæ.

"So why did you come out here for?" Akiko asked.

"Obasan said the meal was ready" Lamba said

"I'm not that old" Hirria said

"Obasan is oba-san since your mama's mom" said Lamba

"Whatever. I guess you guys got the message" Hirria said

"Just now. Be there soon" said Akiko hitting the pipe again the wall.

"Sorry you didn't get to smoke that much. You can after we eat since even then there will be a pause. Always enjoy a tea break after a meal. Also after the tea break can you make your lemon pie, but only enough for a few people. Tsumina said it was very good" Hirria said

"Wait Akiko is the creator of that lemon pie?" Lin'fæ asked

"Yup" Hirria replied.

"I'll make it, but only for the small group. I am not making it for the whole party" Akiko said.

"Wasn't going have you do that. If it is good enough I'll help you make it the next time for everyone" Hirria said.

"Fine" Akiko said

"So all you need to do is check the supplies, but that's after we eat." Hirria said before heading back.

We all walked back, but Lin'fæ was having a bit of a tough time as Lamba was holding one of her tails. We reached entered the party room, but no one was there. Hirria was waiting for us at the door, so we followed her to the dining room. The room looked a lot bigger then it was before, but everyone was there sitting around the table. There was 6 spots next to Ri'væ, and all sat there. I was between Ri'væ and Lin'fæ as Lamba rushed over to sit next to Lin'fæ. Lin'fæ sighed, but didn't resist as one of her tails was being stroked. Akiko bopped Lamba on the head.

"Quit being rude. If she doesn't she would have given you permission" Akiko said.

"Sorry" Lamba said as she let go.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have minded if she asked and didn't grab so tightly" Lin'fæ said.

"Why are you so fluffy?" Lamba asked

"Never seen a kitsune before?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Kitsune? Never heard that before" Lamba said

"Sorry we live a bit far from town now, so we usually don't interact with the folks other  
buying supplies" Akiko said.

"Ah okay" Lin'fæ said

Just then the doors opened, and a few carts rolled in to give everyone what they were going to eat. It was pretty much the same as earlier, but with some pieces of meat added to the soup and a plate of it. Everyone ate quickly and quietly before quickly dispersing back to the tea room. Akiko disappeared with the crowd to get into the kitchen, so it was just the 6 of us still sitting around the table. I pulled the pipe out again to look at it, but I felt something on my arm. It was Lamba holding a small fire, so I shook my head. "Oh just looking at it. Sorry" Lamba said

"It's fine. Thanks though" I said rubbing Lamba's head

We just sat around waiting since Akiko didn't return immediately, so we guessed there was enough supplies. Eventually Akiko did return with a tray for the pie already cut into even slices.

"Yay. Cake, and my favorite" Lamba said

"Calm down. I'm not serving you first" Akiko said

"Okay" Lamba said as she went back to her seat.

Akiko pulled a plate, and gave the first slice to Hirria. The second to Lin'fæ, and so on.  
There was an extra 2 slices for anyone that wanted it. The pie was a bit sweet, but it had a nice mix of sweet and sour which I didn't think was possible. The outside honey coating wasn't that thick or over powering to the soft lemon inside. The lemon part was made with actual lemons as I could taste feel the skin of the lemon. I finished my slice slowly to get the taste and texture down.

"That was very good Akiko. The way that you mixed the sweetness of the honey with the lemon. I was expecting one or the other to be a bit more overbearing, but it works.

"Thanks. It took me a while to figure out the best ratio for it, and once I got it down I haven't stopped doing it that way" said Akiko

"So about those last slices" Lin'fæ said staring at them

"Take them. I sliced it like I did so Hirria and Rei could get a sample before giving a larger slice" Akiko said.

"Thanks" Lin'fæ said before taking one of the slices and Hirria took the other one. Once Hirria finished her slice she said "Okay the second meeting will start soon. So if you don't mind Rei and Tsumina".

"Okay" I said as I stood up. Lin'fæ stood up as well. We head to the door that leads outside, and just sit under a tree. We didn't want to go into the mist for we figured we might get lost in it. At least here it was clear, so we could actually see the time go by. Lin'fæ pulled out the pipe, and placed it in her mouth.

"I don't have a light" I said

"Here" Lamba said

I nearly jumped from my spot. "Oh its you Lamba" I said

"Sorry about that. Lamba was bored, and I offered to take her out while they argue" Lin said.

"Oh okay" I said

"Thanks" Lin'fæ said as she poured a bit of the leaves into the pipe, and Lamba lit it.

"You as well?" Lamba asked.

"No. I'll just leave the pipe in my mouth" I reply

"Okay" Lamba said before sitting down in Lin'fæ lap.

Time passed by slowly, but eventually it was time as Akiko came out with Ri'væ and Hirria.

"Sorry about the wait. We mostly were figuring out the logistics of the it. I'll explain everything tomorrow before you leave" Hirria said

"Okay" Lin'fæ said.

"We have tea set up for anyone who wants some more before we head to bed. We must sleep early, so we can leave early if possible" Hirria said

"Normally you don't care. Unless you're seeing Shillia" said Akiko

"Yup. I promised I would see her tomorrow" Hirria said

"Okay" Akiko said before picking up Lamba who fell asleep in Lin'fæ lap.

"See you in the morning" Akiko said the both of us as she headed inside with Lin.

I pick myself off the ground, and so does Lin'fæ. She dumps out the pipe contents to the ground before placing the pipe in the bag it came with. We walk past the tea room which was some conversation here and there, but not too much. We arrive back to our room, but Hirria was still with us.

"Don't mind me. Just needed to analyze you two a bit more. Ri'væ will be with you two later as she went to the tea room. I'll see you the morning. I'll hopefully pack your bags correctly this time" Hirria said before leaving.

"Weird, but can't say anything bad about her" I said

"There you are Rei" I heard a voice from down the hall. The person ran towards me, and stopped in front. "I meant to give this to you earlier, but I guess now is a fine time" the miko said.

"An eyepatch" I said holding the item up.

"Yea it's to cover your other eye due to Hirria" she said

"Okay" I said before kneeling down. The miko placed the plate over my eye, and wrapped  
the band around my head. She tied it down tightly so it wouldn't slip off.

"Okay done. I'll check on how well it stays in the morning" she said before bolting off.

"I think the design could use a better touch" Lin'fæ said.

"Maybe, but we can check it in the morning" I said

I open the door, and collapse onto the bed. Lin'fæ lays down on my back, and quickly falls asleep. I sigh before rolling a bit to have her lay down on the bed properly. I pull her arms and legs in so it isn't open before covering her. I quickly fall asleep after that.


	7. Chapter 6

I wake up to find it was a bit hard to breath. I look to see that Lin'fæ was next to me, but had her arms wrapped around my neck a bit tightly and I noticed another's dress. I sat up to realize it was Lamba, so leaned over to shake.

"5 more minutes" Lamba said before turning away. At this point Lin'fæ finally let go and woke up.

"Morning" Lin'fæ said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Morning" I said before rubbing her head. Lin'fæ let out a purr, and her tails wagged happily.

"Oh we have an extra?" Lin'fæ noticed, and turned around.

"I don't know when she came in" I said.

"So cute" Lin'fæ said before leaning in.

"You sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"It's fine. It will wake her up" Lin'fæ said before kissing Lamba on the lips. Lamba woke up with a start, and pushed herself off Lin'fæ.

"HIC" Lamba slipped out as she started to tear up.

"Was I too rough?" Lin'fæ asked.

Lamba bolted out of the room crying, and Lin'fæ placed her finger to her mouth. "So cute" she said before sucking it.

"Uh won't Akiko get mad?" I asked nervously.

"Nope. All girls are partially lesbian in Hirria clan as that's how we practice" Lin'fæ said.

"Uh what?" I replied in a bit of surprise.

"Yup, but works for the most part" Lin'fæ said before nuzzling my neck. "We have some time. Want to play? I'll let you lead this time."

"Uh not with Ri'væ next door" I replied.

"Even with this?" Lin'fæ said pulling a gagger from the stand next to the bed.

"Uh where did you get that?" I asked

"Hirria" Lin'fæ replied

"Still no" I said firmly.

Lin'fæ puffed up her cheeks, and said "There is a very cute girl in your face, but you are  
declining a good moment with her. Why?"

"Not in the mood, but I know you're cute" I said.

"Fine we can play later" Lin'fæ said sadly

I pet her head. "I mainly don't want to play within reach of Asyilli. Ri'væ is reasonable at least" I said

"Oh right forgot. She disappeared after she punched you, and wasn't at dinner last night" Lin'fæ said.

"I locked her up" Hirria said from behind.

We both jumped, and nearly fell out of bed.

"Sorry I scared you" Hirria said after laughing.

"Everyone is waiting in the tea room" Hirria said.

"Oh sorry" we said as we quickly got back up. We walked back to the room to find a few had gone back to sleep. It was still night outside, so it was confusing everyone.

"Why did we have to wake so early?" A few asked angrily.

"Sorry. Wanted to get this done early to have as much time to prepare" Hirria said

"Prepare for what?" Akiko asked

"A firestorm" Hirria said before walking to the center of the room.

"A firestorm?" A few asked.

"Yup. The capitol will be set ablaze is what will happen" Hirria declared.

Everyone in the room shifted and was taken aback by what she said. That woke the people still sleeping, and they were confused about what was going on.

"Are we going to attack the capitol or what?" A few asked.

"We will attack, but not directly. We will use the underground as the source to plunge the place into a civil war state. The area is already ready to explode into violence at a drop of a hat. Isn't that right Maribelle?" Said Hirria

"Yes. We aren't allowed outside without a sword, and chain or plate mail. All who don't wear one is prosecuted as traitor to the state, and executed on site. Even state class mages are forced to do it. Only time you're allowed to take it off is in places to eat or your own house, but is rarely safe enough as people break into another's house on a regular basis" Maribelle said nearly in tears.

"So what is promoting this course of action?" Alice asked

"The chasers as Ri'væ and Tsumina call them" Hirria said

"Huh? You mean the shadow knights?" Another asked

"That's what you call then Claire, but for the sake of this meeting we are calling them chasers" Hirria said

"I normally don't take action like this, but I am getting really pissed at these chasers. I lost track of how many members I have had to kill with my own hands, so now I am going enact my own way of combat" Hirria continued. Everyone was on the edge of the their seat if they were sitting.

"That is by running away" Hirria finished. Everyone collapsed to the ground as they were not expecting that. "What?" Hirria asked

"We didn't think of you as so scared" Claire said.

"I'm not a fighter, so dislike direct combat. Also if I go into combat I will level the entire capital, and that will bring the queen out to fight me. She took out Dorothy with ease, so I would like to avoid combat. I'll spread rumors to start the fires of the civil war. Even if they are snuffed fast, but it will give enough time for us to flee to the other countries. I have sent word of this to everyone that hasn't made it here expecting an influx of sisters" Hirria said

"I hear the removal was an ambush, and wasn't won in a duel. Which means the queen isn't the rightful heir" Alice said

"So I guess I'm not the only one who shadows that talk" Hirria joked.

"So even if that is true. I rather not take any chances. If a fight does break out the place will be a barren wasteland at best" said Hirria.

"So what will we do?" Asked Akiko.

"Just use the truth about the chasers. The chasers are a split faction. The loyal shadow knights that defend the law from the shadow even again morality, and the chasers are a brainwashed group designed to chase a target till death or its capture. Right Tsumina? You experienced this multiple times running from your sisters" Hirria said looking back at Lin'fæ.

"Had to bring up old scars" Lin'fæ said sadly before breaking into tears. She collapsed to the ground, and I kneeled down to comfort her.

"Since you're not in the mood to talk. I say it in your place" Hirria said

"Go ahead. Talking about it is too painful" Lin'fæ said.

"It was roughly 25 years ago I believe before they became runners for 20 years. I lent them a farm outside of a small down. By them I mean Ri'væ and Tsumina as Rei only came down last week. They were tending to their crops when a small squad of chasers came nearby, and quickly turned their sight on Tsumina. Oh right I should talk about chaser armor compared to knight armor" Hirria said before bolting out of the room.

"Alice can you make us some tea, and some snacks. This might take a while" Akiko asked

"If you don't mind helping sure" Alice replied

They both left the room, and everyone calmed down. They chatted between each other what they should do, and where they plan to head. Eventually Lin'fæ calmed down, but wasn't her usual childish self. Her eyes were swollen, but also looked a bit dead.

"Sorry Rei. Didn't want you to see that side of me, but figured it was eventually going to come out" Lin'fæ said.

"It's okay. I'll listen, and try my best to help you" I said gently caressing Lin'fæ

"Thanks" Lin'fæ said.

Hirria returned just as the trolley rolled back into the room. Hirria was carrying a few books and had some armor with her.

"Okay I'll explain the armor difference which is very interesting. Typical shadow armor is runic by nature, and only enhances the strength and speed of the user to allow them seem like shadows. Chaser armor on the other hand is runic by where the runes will take the wielders aura, and use that to enhance the hunting of prey by being able to locate it. It has normal shadow armor enhancements as well, but the danger is primarily the hunt function" Hirria said

"What is aura?" I asked.

"Oh right never explained it to you. We have 2 states really: Normal and aura. Normal is when we suppress our aura to live a daily life without any issues. Aura is a state of heat you can say. The person true nature will be revealed, and they start lusting over a target till they are satisfied. Ki's and na's reveal their tails and ears for example when in heat. Most kibi's are unable to control themselves, and therefore always in aura. If one is always in aura it grows and grows till the person collapses and crumbles to ashes. Not a pretty end" Hirria replied

"So what happened all those years ago?" Claire asked

"Oh right. And it was 21 years ago as it was what forced them to run" Hirria said

"The chasers focused on Tsumina, and quickly closed the gap to knock her out. She was the strongest and wisest in the family as she was able to control her aura, but during this time she could switch forms on a whim and quickly. She switched and was able to kill the first person who lunged at her by kicking them in the chest. Bah I'll let this projector show you" Hirria said before opening a book. Hirria placed her hand on the page, and a circle appeared with a sphere above it where it had the stopped image of Lin'fæ kicking the chaser in the chest. Cracks where on the spot, and expanding.

"Ok at I'll continue this, but do pay attention" Hirria said.

The fight resumes with a much older looking Lin'fæ on her face is 3 red marks on side. Her ears are pointier, but has less tails.

"Shit they found us. Kill them, and we can run. Slash and burn" Ri'væ said

"Of course Vallin" Lin'fæ said.

Lin'fæ tore the dress to allow her to move more freely. Ri'væ slid her hands over both her arms, and they both glowed a ice blue for a bit before fading. The tallest, and what probably was the leader ordered the rest of the group to overwhelm. The troops pulled out their sword, and 3 went to each. Each person aimed their swing at at a different spot.  
The swords that hit Ri'væ shattered upon impact when they hit her arms and legs while Lin'fæ easily leapt over the soldiers at the last second. One soldier planted his foot into the ground, and spun around to kick Lin'fæ as she was landing. The tails wrapped around the leg, and a loud snapping was heard. The tails pulled the person into Lin'fæ as she punched the person in the face. The faceguard broke, and the person face was smashed in.

"So my sisters eh? Figures" Lin'fæ said as she focused on the last two. The last two dropped their sword to go for a hand to hand combat, but their first jabs were caught. Lin'fæ threw a cross that connected to both soldiers heads, but the blow was light as all it did was make them back up for a few step. Lin'fæ took that chance to leap into the air, and give a drop kick on the right person. The person head got buried into the ground, and once Lin'fæ landed pivoted on her heel to kick the last person into the house.  
Lin'fæ looked over to see that Vallin just finished the last person on her side as well.

"You're out of daughters mother" Lin'fæ said

"Well I wasn't expecting you to put up much of a resistance, so I didn't bring that many. Though I regret that choice, but also I never really trained them" Lin'fæ mother said

"Figures" Lin'fæ said as she sighed.

Vallin rushed in with a sword drawn to try to end the fight. Lin'fæ mother drew her sword at the last possible second to parry the sword strike, and pushed Vallin off a good distance.

"Vallin" Lin'fæ said to Ri'væ.

"Pay attention" Lin'fæ mother said as she thrusted her sword into Lin'fæ stomach.

"Gah" Lin'fæ let out as she held the sword. Lin'fæ mother placed a boot on the chest of Lin'fæ and kicked off. Lin'fæ collapsed to the ground, and coughed up blood. Lin'fæ mother flicked the sword to clean any blood off.

A scream was heard, and it was Ri'væ charging. She threw a jab, but Lin'fæ mother dodged it to go for a sweep. Ri'væ used her other hand to use Lin'fæ mother shoulder as leverage to jump over it. A bit of frost was on the armor, but that quickly faded away.

"Tch" sneared Ri'væ as she realized that it was going to be ineffective. Lin'væ mother leaned down before lunging toward Ri'væ, but stopped before Lin'fæ foot slammed through the air in front of her. The ground cracked from the impact.

"Going for the kill without a moment of hesitation. Nasty" Lin'fæ mother said

"I have no reason to talk to you. You have been long dead to me since I been born"  
Lin'fæ said as she pulled her leg out of the ground.

"Stay back Vallin. Your magick will have no use to her armor as her aura negates magick  
effects as well" Lin'fæ said to Ri'væ

"Oh okay" said Ri'væ before she sat down.

"Guess it's discipline time" said Lin'fæ mother.

They both lunged at each other, and were blocking each other. Lin'fæ mother was moving very fast for someone wearing plate armor with almost no issues with movement. Each jab was blocked or dodged to go into a sweep or another jab. The tides turned fast when Lin'fæ mother got behind Lin'fæ, but forgot about the tailed as the tails grabbed her left. Lin'fæ took this time to slam her mother into the ground, and break the arm. Lin'fæ took off the helmet to see the dead eyes that were her mother's, so Lin'fæ took the helmet to beat the head. Ri'væ wanted to stop it, but couldn't think of a thing to say over the brutality that was unfolding in front of her face. Eventually the beatings stopped, but Lin'fæ started to laugh. It was very unnerving laughter as she dropped the bloody helmet, and turned over to Ri'væ. Ri'væ had a scared look on her face as she looked at Lin'fæ insane face, and Lin'fæ walked over to Ri'væ. Just as she got over to Ri'væ she collapsed to her knees and eventually fell all the way to ground.

"Tsumina you alright?" Ri'væ asked

"That takes so much out of me" Lin'fæ said

With that the image froze, but everyone quickly turned their eye's towards Lin'fæ. Most of them were eyes of fear as none was expecting that.

"If we got someone that strong in the group besides the elites. Then why aren't we using that to retake the capital?" Claire asked.

"As I said. I rather run, and gather strength that way. Not to mention I don't need the capital to be missing from the map due to a war that breaks out there between 2 super powers. Also the fact that Tsumina hasn't recovered to that level of strength yet since she has been holding in her urges" Hirria replied.

"Oh right. Ki's strength comes from their aura states, and how much built up energy they have stored within their body" said Alice

"And going with another girl doesn't restore it fast enough. Also I really don't want to fight unless I have to" Lin'fæ said

"So we doing this I guess" Maribelle said sadly.

"I wish I didn't have to, but it will be the best for the clan" Hirria said. "We leave as soon as your available."

"Okay" the room agreed nearly unanimously.

"I set it so Tsumina and Akiko family will live together for the time being at one of my manors to the south" Hirria said.

"Lucky" a few in the room said.

"Quiet. Annabelle and Maribelle you will head west of the capital to a ranch. There should be enough space there. Claire and Xie will also head south to Neun a waiter will be there for your arrival. She knows who you are, and won't be fooled by doppelgangers. Asyilli, Alice, Tilin, Betro, Wolla, and Una will head north west for the sea capital. I expect you all to behave and quickly get use to the life there" Hirria said

"Understood" everyone in the room said

Betro came over to sit down next to me and said "Sorry I can't do check up on you. Hopefully we will be able to later."

"Oh right forgot Betro is a doctor assigned to Tsumina family. You head south with Tsumina and take care of both families. Akiko and Lin don't have a doctor, so I expect you to take care of them" Hirria said

"Wait who took care of them before?" Betro asked

"Dellir, but I had to kill her" Hirria said sadly.

"Oh" said Beatro looking down.

"I have provisions, and supplies ready for everyone heading south at the door. Only Tsumina family is to take as they leave today as they are the only ones leaving south. The rest is expected to return home to pack as much necessary stuff before scorching. I will allow up to an entire wagon to carry everything per person" Hirria said.

"What about the rest of us?" Wolla asked.

"I have rest points along each route. The main spot for both the north and west travelers is the hall of the undead. They are willing to listen to me, and hold supplies for my family. If you show the family emblem you will get it otherwise they might only let you stay for the night, so don't worry about being embarrassed to show it" said Hirria

"Emblem? I haven't heard of one" Lin'fæ said.

"I'll give it to you later, but Betro show them" Hirria said.

Betro opened her miko outfit, and pulled down the sash around her breasts to show a hourglass wrapped in thorns that actually spread out from there to her upper left arm.

"Wow, so big. Almost as big as the one I gave Rei" Lin'fæ said.

"Ah right. You ki's mark targets" Hirria said.

"So now that this is done. Can we start going?" Akiko asked.

"Yup. I was going to suggest after eating, but I am sure a few of you want to get going immediately as you have a lot to pack up. I did already pack for you travel provisions, so it won't last you that long. It is enough to make it back to your house, and you will have your own supplies from there to the rest point" Hirria said

"And if any of us gets caught?" Una asked

"Shilla or I will end you on sight" Hirria replied coldly.

The room nodded in agreement, but they knew they couldn't disagree. Even Hirria wasn't happy about it, but she knows it has to happen. Everyone stood up and quickly shuffled out of the room to go with their pairings. Each met at the stable that was designated to them.

"Lamba you are to go with Tsumina. We will try take a few of your favorite toys, so be kind to them" Said Lin

"But I don't want to be her. She kissed me, and stuck her tongue in my mouth. That's only something two lovers should do" complained Lamba on the verge of crying.  
Akiko and Lin chuckled before laughing. "Our entire clan is lesbian by nature. It's how we practice before choosing a male. We even experiment to find what we enjoy as well if we can use magick to be a futanari" Akiko said

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lamba

"Well I didn't have anyone nearby and often enough of to have you practice on, but now we have Tsumina and Rei for you practice on" Akiko said

"Don't I get a say?" I asked

"Yea, but the only part you don't is the practice part as you will be her male partner till she finds one" Akiko said

"And if I accidentally give her a kid?" I asked

"We just reverse it with Hirria" Akiko said coldly

"Now let's go. Oh right Ri'væ will be coming with us to help us move, so see you at the house" Akiko said before walking to her wagon with Lin and Ri'væ.

"So how use to you Lamba are you to walking?" Lin'fæ asked

"Wait we are walking? Don't you have a wagon?" Lamba asked

"Just use mine. Also you probably don't even know where it is, so you will starve to death  
before you get there" Betro said as her wagon pulled up.

"Okay" we said as we climbed on. It was a bit cramped as we squeezed through crates of supplies and books.

"Sorry its tight back there. Normally don't have anyone, so I pack my typical stuff. I'll try to be gentle on the ride, but it will be at least 5 days before we can get to the manor" Betro said

"So we waiting for the rest?" I asked

"Yup. We leave in a line, and then scatter to the different area's we live in. Each route is a a family secret that we don't even tell each other" teased Betro.

"Okay" I replied finally finding a decent spot next to a few crates.

After a bit of time we started to move, and pick up speed. The road was bumpy, but it wasn't too bad. I looked out the front to see the trees flying by, and soon Lin'fæ finally crawls onto me. I notice her tails, and extra ears were not there this time.

"I guess there was some sort of magick at the house that forced my true form out" Lin'fæ said.

"Probably" I said

"It was Asyilli magick. She uses her mist to nullify magick that aren't known in the family" Lamba said

"You guys can take a nap. I keep us going for as long as possible" Betro said next to me

"Wait if you are here then who is driving?" I asked

"Me" Betro said before laying down to reveal another Betro.

"Magick is far stranger than I am actually use to reading in books. Normally its all offensives or basic" I said

"Well it has uses beyond that. Especially if you put your mind into it to stretch it to its limits" Betro said

"Well sleep tight" Lin'fæ said before laying her chest onto me.

I sigh before closing my eyes. I hear shuffling, and then Lamba came over to sit in my lap.

"Only for this trip" Lamba said. I chuckle a bit, and then quickly fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

A few days gone by pretty much uneventful, and we arrive at the manor. It was a pretty large place surrounded by a stone wall. We past through the iron gate that was the entrance to the stables on the grounds. This was pretty large for a single person to own, and I believe I heard that she owned more than one of these types of property.

"We pretty much have the place to ourselves to take care of. All the maids and grounds crew leave when a person comes over to live in. Just to make sure the person can actually take care of themselves" Betro said

"That's actually well thought out" I said surprised at it.

"We have a greenhouse in the back for harder to grow plants, but typically most of the stuff can be gathered from the garden. We will get a supplier at least once a week to bring stuff that we can't just grow here like fish or meat" Betro said as she got off the wagon.

We all crawled out from the back through the front to finally stretch from being in the wagon for too long. Betro turned around, and forced me against the wagon.

"Uh what?" I asked

"Just check up" Betro replied as she gently touched my face. Her fingers slowly made its way to the eyepatch, and lifted it up. "Recovery is as expected, and doing really well. Too bad the sight won't return." Betro put the eyepatch back down, and slowly backed off.

"If we want a different designed for it. We can make one?" Lin'fæ asked

"I'll decide if it will work, but yea just give me the design" Betro said

"Can we just head in? I want to see how big the place is" Lamba said

"Go ahead. Just don't break anything expensive looking" Betro said waving Lamba off.  
Lamba ran off into the house.

"So how much money and people does Hirria -" I was able to say before being thrown back into the wagon.

"Don't speak her name outside her presence" Betro said with a murderous glance and tone.

"What was that for?" Lin'fæ asked

"We don't speak of the phantom outside of her presence. That's all she is" Betro said coldly towards Lin'fæ.

"What? You aren't making sense" I said

"Oh we didn't tell you then. Hirria isn't really around, so its a clan policy to pretend she doesn't exist. She is only around at meetings, but we found it unusual that she doesn't call masses like the other bap's. We decided to try to dig deeper, but couldn't find anything. No records of her exist, but the influence she has is enormous. The only witch's that know who our leader really is are Akiko and Asyilli. They been around as long as Hirria has been around, or so I have been told" Betro said

"Is that so?" I said

"Tell anyone not accepted is a death sentence" Betro said

We both nodded, and Betro turned around to walk towards the house. Lin'fæ walked over to me to pick me off the ground. "The family is hiding something, but I really don't want to dig into it. So want to look around the yard?" Lin'fæ asked

"Don't we have to put the wagon away?" I asked

"I can take care of that myself" a voice said behind me.

I turn around to realize the horse was actually a centaur that pulled us the entire trip.

"Uh hi?" I reply meekly

"Sorry I didn't say anything. I usually don't talk outside of family, so wasn't sure you were till you said Hirria" the centaur said.

"So how did we not see you?" I asked

"Magick. Like a lot of us can use" the centaur replied.

"So your name is?" Lin'fæ asked

"Marianne Folla" Marianne replied.

"So Marianne. Why did you use magick while traveling? Was it because your race thinks highly of themselves?" Lin'fæ asked

"Yup. We think highly that we shouldn't pull carts or wagons around. That's for horses, but those loyal to Hirria pull wagons and carts around till we retire. Been like that since my clan's been around, and haven't had any issues so far with it" Marianne replied.

"So I guess you know nothing of Hirria?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Nothing. Other than her forming my clan" Marianne said

"Okay. We will look around. I am sure you are free to as well" Lin'fæ said.

"After I put this wagon away" Marianne said before heading to the stable. Lin'fæ and I walk around the house to find the back was mostly crop fields. Very little of the place was for recreation or to show off wealth. The small area used for such was a small rose garden with a small gazebo in the center. The fields area were marked off with a sign that stated what was grown along with what I guess was planting date. At the corner of a field was a podium that held a book. I opened it to find notes of the fields, and when they are rotated to prevent overuse. We arrived just 2 cycles after the last rotation with the next harvest to start in probably 2 weeks. I couldn't really tell as it was very quickly written in. I looked over at the field, and saw the ones it was talking about. The plant was flowering, so it would be real soon. I looked over the list to see there was stuff that probably came from the north as they were stuff I eaten before, but most of the list was full of unknowns. I close the book, and head the gazebo. I sat down on the bench, but I didn't hear Lin'fæ sit down next to me. I looked back from where I came, but didn't see her at all. So I stood up to look deeper into the field as the back end of it dropped below the horizon. The back I found a small pond, and Lin'fæ clothes were on the edge. I edged closer to the pond, and noticed steam rising off of it.

"I should probably get Rei, and throw him into here. I am sure he would enjoy this" Lin'fæ said somewhere

"Throw me in?" I asked out loud.

"Gah" Lin'fæ groaned, and soon she appeared in front of me.

"I am sorry. Didn't realize you was that close" Lin'fæ said treading water. I lean down and ask "You want me to come in?"

Lin'fæ nodded, and pointed to a shack that was around the bend.

"And if I refuse?" I asked

Lin'fæ wrapped her arms around my legs, and said "I drag you in."

I sighed before asking "Fine. If there is a towel inside want one?"

"Towel?" Asked Lin'fæ with a confused look and tone.

"It's something you use to dry yourself off with" I replied.

"Oh a rag. I'll take one" Lin'fæ replied.

I walked over to the room, and went inside. To the right side was baskets for clothes most likely. A small tub was next to the basket, but I wasn't sure what to use it for. Along the left wall was the towels laid out folded on the shelves. I grabbed three towels, and quickly changed. I headed back outside, and went in slowly to allow myself to get use to it. I placed the other two towels on the edge once I was waist deep. I sat down just to wait for Lin'fæ to show up, and soon she did.

"Feels nice right?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Not too bad" I reply

"So?" Lin'fæ said

"Hm?"

"How loud would Lamba scream?"

"Uh what?"

"Sorry. Moaning, and other sexy sounds"

"Well she is a kid, so probably pretty loud. As for the other half probably not very much. Doesn't have much experience, so it probably be very painful. Though why ask?"

"Oh just thinking. Was fun it would be to rape her. Her sleeping face is so cute"  
I moved from the edge to a deeper part of the bath, and Lin'fæ followed me to grab onto me. I just realized at this point that she was naked, so I stopped floating.

"No clothes?"

"No need when in a bath. They will get washed later."

"Okay I guess"

"Oh you nervous about being in such close proximity to a naked girl?" Teased Lin'fæ while poking my cheek.

"A bit" I replied blushing a bit.

"Oh. So is that why you are shy coming into a mixed bath" Lin'fæ said with a childish tone, and giggled a bit. Lin'fæ climbed onto me, and saddled me. She leaned into my face, and kiss me on the cheek.

"So enjoying the view?" Lin'fæ while gently moving her hands up her body.

"Is there a cost, or can I continue for as long as I like?" I joked.

"Later I'll pull the cost, and it is unlimited" teased Lin'fæ

"So then why am I floating? I am sure I stopped laying on my back a while ago" I asked

"My tails. Otherwise you would sink with my heavy weight" Lin'fæ replied.

"So I have been wondering. Why is it you prefer to stick to me? Ri'væ is just as cute to follow around even with her violent tendencies" Lin'fæ asked

"Oh. You look like a girl I admire is all. Not to mention it seemed to be a bit more fun to be around you. If I stayed with the chasers I doubt I would be enjoying myself to the level I  
am now". I replied before asking "Why do you like me?"

"Your cute face" Lin'fæ replied

I flicked her on the forehead. "That answer doesn't cut it. Cause if that is all I will leave you. A superficial answer isn't a good answer" I replied coldly.

"Fine. Your personality. That cold, calculating outer shell that pushes people away from the kind and calm ocean that is inside that people ignore" Tsumina replied.

"So you could tell I have that?"

"Of course. It's the type of people that I enjoy. Always makes life more enjoyable. Also you said I look like someone, so who was it?"

"Well I was refering to you when you aren't in your aura state. Your blond hair, and the light red eyes" I replied as I stroked her hair

"So a exterior look is all? I thought you were a bit more than that"

"Oh no. Just never got the chance to really feel you up without being raped, or attacked" I replied gently moving my hand down her flank. "Yea just how I imagined she would be like, and your personality is really close to mine"

"So you like this childish body or something a bit more mature?"

"I don't mind either as long as your chest isn't beyond a certain point. Like your older body years ago is sufficient, and just that's the edge"

"So you think if took my older form. Lamba wouldn't mind a cuddle time with me?"

"Uh we back on that again?"

"Well yea. You never answered my question"

"I was trying not to as Akiko would probably kill me if I sex with Lamba without her supervision"

"Probably not me as she knows we practice with each other"

"I wouldn't try. She might have a small fuse"

"If you promise to have sex with me every night. I'll not do it, but you have to ejaculate inside of me twice"

"I'll try, but that will be taxing"

"Good. I'll let you lead tonight to see how well you do. Any position you wish to see what you enjoy"

"Okay. Though I might a bit slow"

"That's fine. Not expect you to be too fast"

"So mine or yours?"

"Either one. We can alternate anyways if you aren't that comfortable"

"Hello!? Rei and Tsumina? Are you here?" I heard a voice from the edge.

"If you're dead. Don't answer"

Lin'fæ clicked her tongue and got off of me. She started to swim to shore, and interact with the person.

"Oh Betro it's you. What do you want?" Lin'fæ asked

"Just to make sure you are still on the property, and dinner will soon be ready. Tonights shift is Lamba, tomorrow will be me, then Rei and you, and repeat till Akiko arrives. I am sure Rei is with you, but I don't see his clothes"

"Oh he was modest, and changed in the shack. So if we want, can we eat outside?"

"No. Dining hall. All eating times that isn't main can be done anywhere. As long as you clean up"

"Okay. I am soon to come out. All this water isn't that good for my skin" Lin'fæ said before I heard the sounds of her getting out.

"Wait you didn't wear anything while out?"

"No. If I did it wouldn't be as soothing"

"Okay. I'll head back to allow you two to change, and clean up for dinner" Betro said before she started to walk away.

I slowly walked to the edge, and got out. I didn't see Lin'fæ at all, so I walked into the shed to dry off and change back. I walked out of the shed to see that Lin'fæ was waiting for me outside the door.

"Okay. Let's go" Lin'fæ said

We both walked back to the house slowly, and entered through the back door. Lamba was there waiting for us.

"I'm only here since you never explored the house, so you don't know where the dining room would be" Lamba said before turning around, and walking further into the house. We followed after Lamba, and soon we arrived in the hall with everyone else waiting.

"You sure he will be arriving tomorrow?" Marianne asked

"Yup. The bird told me, so due to that we cannot have any night time activities occurring" Betro said shifting her eyes to Lin'fæ.

Lin'fæ sighed before walking to the table to find a spot to sit down. I sat down next to her, and we all ate quietly and quickly. Lin'fæ picked up both of our dishes once I finished, and bolted out of the room. I couldn't say a thing before she was out of the room, so I got up to try to track her down. I wandered down random hallways even running into the kitchen, but only found the dishes on the counter. So I tried to look for the main stairwell that led to the rooms hoping that she would be in one of the room, but even though I ran through it all. I didn't hear her at all, and I was pretty sure she wasn't sleeping yet since she didn't see that tired yet. I headed down, and back to the wagon to get the stuff that wasn't pulled out since we didn't bother to do that. I got to the wagon to find it was empty, so I returned to the main hall to see everything that was in the back laid out along the wall. I picked up the bags that I been pretty much carrying since I arrived, and headed upstairs to find a room. I choose the room nearest the library, and the library was a bit on the large size taking up 2 floor at least. I left my stuff at my room, and walked into the library. Most of the book were something close to runic, so I couldn't understand anything. The ones that were even close to english was stuff for maintenance of everything in the house. That information was located in the first shelf nearby the door on the first floor. Oddly there was an execution list at the end of the first maintenance book, but the list was blank so I didn't too much of it. Each book detailed how to maintain most of the stuff in the house, and how often to clean to maintain the good condition. At the end of the last book that I skimmed through said for more detail on the farm. Check the room by the patio for information on that. I sighed, and put the book back. So much to read, but I wasn't sure how long we were to be here before moving against. I walked out of the library to head to the patio area to check up on the books over there. The books were laid out in order of what to read, and explained what was to know including when to harvest them and how to regrow them. Even what type of fertilizer to use with water amount. I was shocked at how much detail went into this was beyond what I thought was even possible since everyone here seemed a bit backwards in knowledge. I closed the last book I was reading to head for the kitchen to see if I can find any tea to make. I couldn't find anything that resembled tea, but once again there was a book. In the kitchen I wasn't too sure why as that seemed like a really bad place. The first page even stated: "If this is found in the kitchen. Return it back to the library, or just place it back where you found it. Though do write your name in the list at the end of this book".

"Well who ever run this place. Really hate people not use to their system" I said softly to myself before turning to the tea making page. For honey lemon tea, and I look at it.  
Ingredients. Honey, Mirch, water, lemons, tea leaves(kind depends on your taste, but our field only has black. All others are stored in a container), I looked around for the mirch, and did find it from the description. I placed it onto the counter, and peeled it to reveal the white insides. I looked at the book, and then grabbed a bowl to fill with water. There was a basin full of water, and I took only half the bowl worth. I placed the peeled mirch into the bowl, and started to knead it slowly to loosen it. Once it fell apart I kept kneading it till it felt almost jelly like. I went over to the fire to stroke it to get the fire roaring again rather than the kindling it has been going through for the past hour. I looked somewhere to pour the excess water, and there was an empty basin with a drain. I poured the bowl, and kept as much of the mirch jelly in. I grabbed another bowl the same size to get more water though not as much as before, and I placed that over the fire to let it boil. I grabbed the tea leaves that was in a small container, some honey, and the mirch jelly to be placed nearby the fire. While it was boiling I grabbed some lemons, and peeled them. I seeded them, and then cut it up into small pieces. I ate a piece to see how it was, and it was was what I was expecting. Once the water started to boil I slowly placed the mirch jelly into the bowl stirring it in slowly with my bare hands. Once the jelly was all in and stirred pretty well I added a small amount of honey, threw in the lemon peel, and a pinch of tea leaves. I let the materials settle for at least 30 seconds before stirring some more. Eventually the water was a bit more thick, but not too over sticky like watered down honey. I grabbed a cup, and fill half of it with water. I leaned the cup into the bowl to get some of the material out of the bowl. I let it settle before trying to stir it, but the water wasn't reaching the top. There was some spoons nearby to use, so I grabbed one to stir the tea. It wasn't the same type of tea I was use to, but it was pretty close to the type of lemon tea I have had. I looked around for something to hold the jelly, but I couldn't find anything. So I picked it off the fire, and placed it on the ground fast. I blew on my hands to cool them down before placing it on the stone counter. I figured someone might want some before sleeping or something. I tucked the book that was in the kitchen, and headed to the library to find where it was placed. I quickly found the spot since it was in the front shelf, and I quickly headed back to the farm room to start studying the stuff we grew here. It was pretty much the only thing I knew sort of well. I spent quite a long time in there as I didn't keep track all too well. The moonlight didn't faze me too much, and even running out of tea didn't slow me down.

"Oh there you are" I heard. I looked over to see Betro in the doorway.

"Something up?" I asked

"We couldn't find you. Lin'fæ went into a fit, but we had to knock her out. She is in your room right now, so can you go up to sleep with her. Seriously though it is late at night.  
You can read more of that stuff in the morning" Betro said before leaving.

"Oh okay" I said putting the book back where I pulled it from. I picked up my tea cup, and placed it on the counter in the kitchen. I went to the library, and went to the second floor to go into my room. Sure enough Lin'fæ was sleeping on my bed, and I chuckled a bit before going over to the bed. I sat down gently before sliding down next to her.

"Sorry about earlier. I wasn't mad at you. I just wanted to get some fresh air, and I heard you went looking for me" Lin'fæ said before wrapping her arms around me.

"It is okay. I only want to make sure were only slightly sick, or mad about something. If it was me you were mad at. You probably drag me out with you" I replied before rolling over to face Lin'fæ.

"Well it's late, and we can't do anything till morning. So don't do anything to me while I sleep" Lin'fæ said before kissing me on the lips.

"That should be my lines actually" I said before closing my eyes.

"Sleep well dear"


	9. Chapter 8

I wake up see Lin'fæ sleeping face really close, but there was enough room for me to look down to see she wasn't dressed. I sighed before poking her face with my only arm that wasn't pinned under her.

"Mmm" moaned Lin'fæ before she rolled away from me. Freeing my arm, and I sat up once I was able to. I looked for her clothes, but I didn't see them on the bed. I slowly got out to look for her clothes, and they were next to her on the floor. I gathered them, but someone grabbed my shirt.

"Leave them. I'll get them later" Lin'fæ said.

"I was only going to place them on the dresser. You can sleep some more. I am going downstairs to rekindle the fire since I was the last one to use it" I said

"Okay" Lin'fæ said before going back to sleep again. I placed her clothes on the dresser, and headed downstairs. I poked the fire a bit to see if there was any sparks, or smoldering fire. At the bottom was a small amount, so grabbed some dry sticks that were nearby to place over it. I gently blew on the area to try to restart it, and it slowly did restart. I added more dry material as it slowly grew till it looked big enough to cook over.

"Oh you are here" I heard Betro said

"Morning"

"Up a bit early. Wasn't expecting you be up so early since you went to sleep so late"

"I don't get it either, so you came down here to restart to fire?"

"I was going to, but I guess you beat me to it"

"I only got it restarted since it was still smoldering. If it went completely out I am not sure how to fully restart it"

"Yea that is usually an issue. I am not sure if Lamba knows any fire magick. Just sit there while I go get more supplies from the drying rack" Betro said before leaving the room. I stood up to fill a bowl full of water to place over the fire. I grabbed my cup from last night, and took some of the tea from last night. It was still easy to scoop out, and so I placed a small amount into the cup. Once the water started to boil I grabbed a nearby ladle to pour some water into the cup. Once I finished stirring Betro returned with an armful of dried material.

"We need to gather more today. The stock is rather low, but we can get some that are a bit moist. Those take a while to dry out, but the room they are in will deal with it that"

"So we do that around midday?"

"I was going to ask Marianne, and family to gather it while out hunting. We deal with tending the house, and farms. It is part of their duty to help take care of the estate"

"Oh okay. Wasn't too sure since I would be not sure what to look for"

"They are centaurs are typically hunters, so they are use to that stuff"

"Didn't you say suppliers bring in meat and seafood at least once a week?"

"Yes, but it's so little. It's only meant for 1 meal while we supplement the rest ourselves.  
We cannot rely on that shipment especially in season changing storms" Betro said.

"Oh okay" I said

Betro went over to make some tea as well. "A bit plain, but not too bad first time. Since you're here, help me set up for breakfast. Those two might be up soon, and we don't know when Henrietta will arrive."

"Henrietta?"

"Marianne daughter. She is rather cute for a centaur"

"Oh. Well I'm not into horses, so I probably wouldn't find it cute"

"Want to know something odd"

"Hmm?"

"They have two vaginal spots that lead to the same location, so you can fuck either side you would like without feeling a bit off"

"Uh. Interesting, but still no"

"So can you pass me a few of the alange, and mirch?" Betro said pointing to each, and handed each to her.

"While I work on this check to see if there is any leftovers. Especially organs" Betro said pointing to the pile of stuff from last night meal.  
"Okay" I left Betro to sift through the pile. Just a few hearts, some liver, and intestine was all I could find. I gathered those to bring over. Betro looked over the intestines and liver to see what to do with them.

"Take a bit of the fire, and start one next to it to get the pan warmed. Also re-add more water to the pot as it is losing plenty from boiling over"

I walked over to the dry rack to get a large stick to catch fire, and walked over to the pit to light it. Once lit I quickly ran to the other pit to start it up again what I did earlier. Once it was up and going without my aid I turned to refill the pot of water.

"Don't watch the water. It will constant drop, so while we wait. Cut up the liver into slices, and there should be some gloa and tririn around. Wrap the tririn around the intestine, and then coat with the gloa. Once you finish that throw it on the pan. The fat from the liver should coat the pan to prevent the tririn from burning too much."

"Uh what?"

"Gloa's are these crumbles. Tririn are those leafy items. Don't worry if it looks thin. Just roll it on itself since the leaves are a bit bigger then each link."

"Want me to tie the ends?"

"No. Just push the ends in, and let the heat seal. I only tie if we are going to stuff them"

"Okay"

"Pass me a small kigome in the draw by your right leg as you get a knife from the shelf in the cabinet"

I leaned down to open the cabinet. Inside was a really large fruit, but I grabbed the smallest one I could see along with a pair of knives. "Good you know not to use the same knife two different types of meat. Now hurry up since I am sure those two are soon to be up." Betro said while taking the kigome.

I nodded before working. I slices the liver into decent slices, and prepared the links. Since there was some extra liver that didn't see big enough to cut, I slipped them into a few links. Betro handed me a pan once I finished before dumping the contents into the boiling pot of water. Since we waited for the pan to head up. Betro looked at me, and pointed towards the back corner. I headed over there to find a small pool of water. I took off my shirt, and placed it in it. I tried my best to wring as much blood off my shirt as possible, but some of it stuck as it was mostly color now. Nearby I found some chopsticks to use for eating, and cooking as well so I grabbed a few..

"You know how to use?" Betro asked pointing to the chopsticks

"Only for eating"

"Okay. Bring a pair here, and I'll show you some methods to cook with them. Especially since these are wood you want to be careful. If they catch fire throw them into the pit" Betro said waving me to her. Betro grabbed a small vase of oil nearby the pit, and poured a bit of the contents into the pan.

"Why is the oil next to the fire? I would think it be always on fire or close to that" I asked before Betro finished the light coating.

"Well the oil isn't at the lip of the vase, so the fire worry is minimized. And we keep it near the fire, so we don't run around the kitchen looking for the oil"

"Still seems dangerous, but I can't argue against what you guys as it seems you have been doing it for generations"

"Okay. Take the chopsticks, and gently pick each piece of meat off the tray to place into the pan. Some oil may pop when you add it, but ignore it to finish everything. I don't want to eat burned meat due to you growing nervous" Betro said, and I tried my best to place it onto the pan. Eventually everything was on the pan, and Betro showed me how to even roll and check the meat.

"Oh that smells good" I heard Lamba say

"Seen Lin'fæ yet?" I asked.

"Sleeping next to the door. Still holding onto her clothes. Shall I attempt to put them on?"

"Try to. If not I'll try while you cook"

"Okay" Lamba said before disappearing from the door frame. Betro pull up some bowls to  
place the stew into, and once finished I placed a few pieces of meat into each bowl.

"Don't place my wrap so tight. I don't want it digging in" I heard Lin'fæ say to Lamba

"Sorry."

"Its okay. I'll finish from here"

"I'll check to see if they're done."

"Okay"

"Yes we are ready" I yelled to the hallway

"Okay. We are coming to pick up our bowls."

I picked each bowl off the ground to be placed on the counter. Betro took hers before I could touch it, and I picked mine up last. Lamba and Lin'fæ came in to grab their bowl, and headed to the dining room. We all sat in the same spot as last night except Marianne wasn't there. I figured they didn't wake up this early, or do this type of morning routine. We ate slowly as it was still early, and soon the sun was starting to crawl just above the tree lines in the distance. I heard a tapping at the window to see a small blue bird. Betro walked over to the window to let it in, and once it touched Betro hand. It faded away to reveal a parchment.

"Oh that's good. Akiko will be here in a few days time. A few days earlier than expected, and Henrietta should be here in the hour. So clean up, and we will let her in through the front gate" Betro said.

We all picked up our plates, and placed them in the kitchen. Lin'fæ took her spoon, and started to tap her bowl.

"What are you doing?" Betro asked

"Just seeing what quality this is. Its very high quality" replied Lin'fæ

"Okay" Betro said before leaving with Lamba. I started to follow, but Lin'fæ grabbed my  
arm. I spun around to be suddenly kissed on the lips.

"Want to do it here?" Lin'fæ asked.

"No. Don't want to get Betro mad" I replied.

"Okay. Also anytime we are outside of family. You are master, and I'll be servant" Lin'fæ said.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Yes, but its fine. Its just like walking a dog since I will be in fox form outside of family anyways since I. Have. You" Lin'fæ said before kissing me again on the lips. "Tonight will be plenty of fun"

"I'll try to keep up"

"Good. It doesn't have to be back to back times. We can rest in between."

"Oh that's good. Also question"

"Ask"

"Why were you naked this morning?"

"Tried to masterbate this morning, but I couldn't get it going. I just felt warm is all, and I even tried your arm. It just did feel the same as rubbing a penis against my clit. I didn't try any toys, so I am sure there have been a rod or slime rod for me to play with inside" Lin'fæ replied with her face blushing red.

"Yea too bad. We will try later"

"Oh. Can you do my breast sash? Lamba wasn't sure how to do it, and I was too tired at that time to really do it. Though now it is falling off" Lin'fæ asked as her unfolded her shirt. The sash wasn't even on at all, and it was pretty much falling apart. I pulled on it to loosen it, but it all fell apart in my hand. Lin'fæ grabbed one end to place below her breast, and I started to slowly wrap it around her. "A bit tighter", and I pulled it a bit to have it be tighter. I finished, and she folded her shirt back on.

"Much better. Try to do that every morning since you seem to be up before me"

"I usually start the fire. I won't do it when you are asleep though"

"Fine. Also if I'm in fox form. Got a name to call me as my name is a bit too unusual?"

"Arte?"

"Hmm not bad, but try another"

"Rin is what I was going to go with, but I remembered your fox hair is silver. So Arte is what I went with, and the full name is Artemis"

"Ah okay. Be a bit tricky to get use to, but Arte does sound nice"

"Okay. We better get going otherwise Betro might get mad at us not being there."  
We both quickly left to the front to find they weren't there, so we went outside to see they weren't there either. Lin'fæ pulled me towards the stable. "If you guys are above us. Come to the stable right door, and come down the stairs" I heard Betro yell from below us. We followed the direction, and went down some flights of wide stairs to a wide area that tunneled out. In the center was Betro, Lamba, and Marianne; and Betro waved us over to join with them.

"We designed this underground for centaurs to live in in case they of family emergency. It has enough accommodation for a family of 20, and enough for a lifetime. Amazing isn't it" Betro said

"Too far advance planning whoever did this. It's almost insane level of planning" I said.

"Yup, but it is very good thinking" Betro said. "I already told Marianne about her family arrival, so we waited for you down here."

We headed back upstairs, and Betro walked to the iron gate to unlock it. Not soon after I heard the sound of a horse galloping getting louder. Betro opened the gate, and soon another centaur with a wagon barreled through. She stopped shortly after entering, and Betro shut and locked the door.

"Finally made it" the girl said out of breath.

"You didn't need to exert yourself too much. We got word of your arrival in advance" Marianne said

"Oh okay. Papa, and Giovanni we are here. Hope you didn't get too shaken up back there" Henrietta said

"All good dear. We held on, but a few things might have broke due to all those bounces" said the first person that came out and chuckling.

"Nah. Nothing broke, but bent a few cleaning tools" said the second.

"Hopefully there is a smith here" Henrietta said

"We do, but it is only for repairing or replacing tools for the farm. We don't have the molds for the other tools" Betro said.

"We brought ours as a just in case." The second man said

"Oh okay. The smith is over there like typical estates" Betro said pointing to the small building along the wall nearby the gate.

"So are you all ready?" Betro asked

"To go out hunting. If you don't want to we can hold that off till tomorrow." Betro replied  
The four of them started to talk in Italian, and laughed during some parts. "We can, but don't give a time limit" Marianne said.

"You got till the moon in midway in the sky" Betro replied

"Oh plenty of time" Marianne said before going into the wagon to pull out 2 bows, and 2 quivers. Henrietta walked up to take the smaller set. Giovanni went back into the wagon, and walked out wearing a belt of knifes and containers.

"Okay we are off, but is there a way for us to get in and out without going through the gate?" Asked the second man

"Over there Alessandro. It's of flush against the wall, and centaurs need to duck as it wasn't designed for them to go through" Betro said pointing to a segment of the wall. Giovanni and Marco headed to the wall, and struggled a bit to find the door. Eventually they did find it, and opened it.

"See you later tonight" Marianne said before going after Alessandro and Giovanni. Henrietta soon followed.

"I am off to do my training. I'll be back as soon as I can" Lamba said before going out as well.

"I'm off to the library to read up on some magick books they have there" Betro said before disappearing.

"Well I am not sure what to do, but this is a nice day" Lin'fæ said

"So you want to do it?"

"Oh no. That is more for in the bedroom, and at night. Sleep makes it more intimate at least to me"

"So then what?"

"We nap"

"Isn't that a waste of time?"

"Unless you want to try to fly some kites, or catch butterflies or fay's"

"You got kites here?"

"My old house we did, but here I am not sure. I can make some if we have the materials, and no kites are here"

"Okay" I said before left to look through the house for some kites. We didn't find any, but there was a few storeroom with enough supplies to make some.

"So want a cross, diamond, or x base?"

"I like cross, so go with that"

"Okay"

Lin'fæ quickly made a kite for the 2 of us, with hooks for the string and tail if needed. We took them outside, and even though the sun was setting we let them fly. The wind was strong enough to fly without much issue. Lin'fæ was more focused on the kite, and was having fun flying it. I chuckled a bit at her child like amusement, and enjoyment of flying a kite. Eventually Lamba returned with Marianne family.

"Can't believe you tried to shoot me multiple times thinking I was a deer" joked Lamba.

"You moved too fast for someone your size, so reflex kicked in" replied Giovanni  
chuckling a bit.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"Fields are nice and plentiful. We got 2 deers, and a few birds. We will clean, and prepare one of the deer's for tonight" Henrietta replied

"This is good for a few weeks worth if stored right" Marianne said before walking toward a shed.

"We will be done in a few hours. We will bring your portions later" Henrietta said before going after her mother.

Giovanni walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Not a bad looking girl, and a very sweet personality" said Giovanni.

"Isn't that bad, but I'm not into the horse lower" I replied.

Giovanni started laughing, and said "I wasn't either at the start. Though it actually has some benefits, and very firm. Most girls are loose or flabby once you get into them"

"You aren't thinking of letting him play with my daughter?" Said Alessandro.

"Oh no. Just playing around" Giovanni replied. "So which girl is yours?"

"Tsumina. Which is over…." I said as I looked for her. "Where is she?"

I look around some more, and eventually spot her. At least her fox form running around with the kite string in her mouth. "Her" I said pointing to the fox.

Giovanni started to laugh, and joked "Didn't realize you were into foxes. You looked more of a rabbit person, but I haven't seen one around yet"

"Yup" I replied before laughing at the joke

"So anything below the waist, or is she a normal girl?" Giovanni asked

"Mostly normal except the tails that sometimes" I replied

"How nice. If you excuse me. I am off to help with my future wife, and mother with clean up" Giovanni said before leaving.

I reeled in my kite, and placed it on the ground next to Lamba. I turned around to start chasing after Lin'fæ, but again that turned futile as she was very slippery. She didn't try jumping through my arms, or slip on through my legs to keep the kite going. Eventually she did stop as she switched back to collapsed onto my chest still holding onto the kite.

"That was fun" Lin'fæ said reeling in the kite to place on the ground next to us.

"Yup, but damn you really enjoy flying kites" I said

"Yes. They are so much fun. It would be so much more fun if I can try to attach one of those firecrackers or firework to the tail of one" Lin'fæ said

"Ever made one?" I asked as I stroked Lin'fæ hair

"Nope, but it can't be too hard" Lin'fæ said

"Maybe with practice" I said

"Though it might be fin. I wonder how often we might catch stuff on fire" Lin'fæ said cheerfully

"So I am going to the hot springs. If you want to join you are more then welcome to, but don't do anything to me" Lamba said

"Okay. Besides don't do it unless it is a specific place, and time" said Lin'fæ

"Sure. If Lin'fæ remembers to wear a towel this time" I said

"Fine I will. Just need you to show me how to wear it" Lin'fæ said.

"Isn't that hard" I said

We got up from the ground, and headed the bath house area. Lamba went into the house first, and quickly came out with the towel wrapped around her with another in hand for her long hair. We soon entered, and changed into the towel. I handed Lin'fæ the towel, and showed her how easy it was to wrap it around. We walked out, and slipped into the bath. I mainly sat on the edge while Lin'fæ and Lamba played around with Lin'fæ practically swimming circles around Lamba. We stayed in the bath till Betro finally showed up saying that dinner was already made. We quickly got out, and changed back to get to the dining hall. Betro went out a bit more then I was expecting laying out plates of meat with a bowl of soup next to each plate. I guess we got plenty of meat to do this, and the other two didn't seem to care. We slowly ate, but mainly sitting in my lap today was Lin'fæ. I am not sure why she was doing this, but she didn't get in the way too much while eating. Once we finished eating, and relaxed I started to feel dizzy.

"I don't feel so good" Lin'fæ said grabbing me tightly before wrapping her arms tightly around me. I looked over to see Lamba was passed out, but what worried me was that Betro was sitting there fine with a smile on her face.

"Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning" I heard Betro say. The rest of her words were incomprehensible, and soon I was on the ground out cold.


	10. Chapter 9

I wake up in bed with Lin'fæ wrapped around my tightly. I sit up without any issues, and hold my head from the headache. I look around find I was in my room, and all I could remember last was being drugged by Betro. I poked Lin'fæ to wake her up, and she quickly woke up. Looked around in a daze confused as well.

"I don't feel too good. Carry me down" Lin'fæ said.

"I'll try" I said as I slowly get out of bed. Lin'fæ jumped on my shoulder, but was in her fox form. She seemed so worn down probably from constantly being in heat, and getting denied so often. I rubbed her chin before heading out the door, and downstairs to the kitchen. I was out of breath just walking so little, and I fell to the ground breathing heavily. Man if I saw Betro I wanted to punch her for what she did last night. I looked over to see the fire was out, so I crawled over to see if there was anything. Sadly there wasn't even a spark, and I hoped Lamba would be awake soon.I heard some scraping behind me, and I turn around to see Lamba. She didn't seem right, and when she stepped into the light we saw why. She had a gagger on, and her movement seemed a bit off. I facepalmed as I wasn't sure if this was real or not, and soon Lin'fæ smacked her face several times. When that didn't work she turned for the pool of water on the ground, and thrusted her head into it. She held it there for a minute or so before pulling out to see no change. I walked over to Lamba to get the gagger off of her. Lamba coughed as I pulled it off, and let it rest below her chin. I wiped off any drool that was on her face.

"Thank you. It was getting hard to breath with that on" Lamba said between breaths.

"I am guessing it was Betro who did it. So we can gang up on her later" I said

"No. Mama will teach her a lesson" Lamba said

"So can you stand?" I asked

"Not that well. Something is right under my dress, and it makes it very uncomfortable to move around. Especially between my legs" Lamba said blushing, and moving her legs in discomfort.

"Okay. Want me to take it off?" I asked

"If you can" Lamba said softly. I leaned down to run my hands against her dress to get a feel of I needed to work with.

"Do you normally wear something around your breasts?" I asked

"No. Didn't need to until now since you are feeling them up" Lamba replied sharply.

"Sorry. Just feeling to see what I am going to be dealing with, and how far it extends" I  
said. "Can I take the dress off as the stuff is all underneath"

"Yes, but I cannot move my arms too far. So you will need to undo the entire dress back" Lamba said.

"Okay" I said before rolling Lamba over to look at her back. Her back was all laces, so I undid each one slowly. I wasn't able to take the dress off till I finished all the binds, and underneath was rope. The rope was all around her torso, so I rolled Lamba back over to see it fully,

"Enjoying this?" Lamba asked angrily

"Partially. The design is very well done" I replied

"Get me out of this. It doesn't feel right" Lamba said

"Yea hold on" I said as I traced the rope. I eventually found the focal point where it was all tied together. I pulled on the rope, but all that did was make it tighter. Lamba moaned in almost pleasure at it. "Sorry." I got my fingers into the knot, and started to slowly pull it apart. It did eventually come apart, and it mostly fell to the ground. I reached around to place my hand on Lamba ass to pull out the beads that were shoved in there. Once it was pulled out the entire thing fell apart to the ground, and I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Lamba said twirling her arms.

"It was so beautiful, and nice" I replied.

"Your sad about pulling apart some rope?" Lamba asked.

"Well a beaded double lattice turtle ring is very hard to do, so yea I would be sad" I replied.

"Uh what? You're into that kind of play?"

"And if I am?"

"So sexual or its for looks?"

"Bit of both, but the turtle that you got wrapped in is hard to have sex"

"So you didn't say anything about me" Lamba said brushing her hair back.

"You are average, and a bit on the cute side. Though not a hit with me"

"Then how is Tsumina a bigger hit than me. We both are just as cute" growled Lamba

"Reasons. Also you enjoy wearing skin patches?" I asked holding a cloth that matched her skin.

"What? No. Mama beat me the last time wore them" Lamba said before frantically scratching her back.

"Chill. I'll get as much as I can" I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. Lamba calmed down, and leaned over. I gently went down her back to get the easy patches first, and then a bit rougher for the ones that were stubborn. Once I finished her entire back and flanks were scarred with whip burn marks, and sword strikes.

"I look even less beautiful now. I understand" Lamba said.

"Actually. You even better" I replied.

I heard a loud smack to see that Lin'fæ switched back, but facepalmed.

"Are you all up there?" Lamba asked

"Nope, but if I was. I wouldn't be here" I teased.

"So. Let's get this rolling" Lamba said.

"Get what goi-" was all I said before Lamba kissed me. I was surprised, so I looked over at Lin'fæ to see what she was going to do. She just sat there with a smile, and let this continue. Lamba broke the kiss, and quickly pulled down my pants.

"Already hard I see" Lamba said rubbing her folds over my penis.

I decided not to answer, and she moved down to start licking my penis. It wasn't as smooth or gentle as Lin'fæ, and I figured it was all due to the lack of experience and practice. I looked over at Lin'fæ who looked like she wanted to jump in just to have sex, but was holding back to see how well Lamba would do on her own. I felt a sharp pain on my penis, so I looked back to see Lamba trying to play bite. She then took the penis into her mouth, and it was a tight fit. She tried to go down the shaft, but her teeth were running down as well. I pushed her off which scraped my penis along the way.

"Huh?"

"That hurt really badly"

"Then let me try again, but you show me how"

"No way. The one who can show you is your mother or Tsumina. However Tsumina is letting you go on. Just to see how well you go"

"Oh okay. I guess I'll try here" Lamba said as she opened her legs fold.

"You lead. I won't lead unless it's Tsumina" I said. Lin'fæ blushed as I said that.

"Fine. I'll try" Lamba said as she positioned herself over my penis. Lamba grabbed it, and slowly edged herself onto it. To say it was tight was an understatement. She struggled to get it down to base, and there was still some more room at the end. However that didn't last as I was mainly trying to divert my thoughts from the pain. Holy shit was it was tight and I thought I was going to need a doctor after this. Soon the pain ended as I looked up to see Lin'fæ had pulled Lamba off of me.

"What are you doing? You didn't want to interfere" Lamba said struggling a bit.  
Lin'fæ put her down, and smacked her across the face. "I only let you carry like that to see how well you would do. Failing in everything so far. This is why you need practice" Lin'fæ said sharply.

"But I was enjoying it. It was very nice" Lamba said

"For you yes, but for Rei no. He was suffering. I mean that sorta thing is fine if you are raping someone, but with family. Especially with his wife right here" Lin'fæ said to Lamba.

"You can rest a bit Rei. I'll work Lamba down" Lin'fæ said before kissing Lamba. Lamba tried to pull off, but Lin'fæ kept up with it. Lin'fæ even forced Lamba to the ground, and pinned her to allow as little movement as possible.

"No I don't want this" Lamba shouted.

"This is only training. Your mother will do the same thing as well most likely" Lin'fæ said as she gave love bites to Lamba's neck. Lin'fæ moved down to the breasts to fondle one, and suckled on the other. "No" moaned Lamba, but she didn't try to resist. Lin'fæ moved her free hand down to Lamba folds, and pressed inside. Lamba moaned before pulling hand to her mouth, and sucking on her fingers.

"Oh that's no good" Lin'fæ said before blowing on Lamba ear. "Your so cute when you moan."

"No I'm not" Lamba said.

"You don't know that since you aren't seeing yourself. Right Rei?" Lin'fæ said.

"Can I not respond. I wasn't that sexually active before I arrived here" I replied

"But overall she is cute, and that sexual arousal adds to that" Lin'fæ said

"You can say that" I said

"Or is it the scars?" Teased Lin'fæ

"No comment" I replied.

"You might not have one, but your penis says otherwise" Lin'fæ teased before reaching  
backwards, and opening her folds. "Come here"

"You sure?"

"Yes. I said you could lead the next time, so we are doing it here"

"Fine. Wasn't sure if you done with Lamba" I said as I stood up.

"I can play with you both" tease Lin'fæ as her ears and tail popped out.

"Right forgot" I said as I walked over to Lin'fæ to place my hands on her flanks.

"This is what happens when you get enough practice Lamba" Lin'fæ whispered. At that moment I trust inside Lin'fæ. As before it was very smooth, and moist. I was down to both of our bases, and was gently moving back and forth. "You can move a bit rougher if you like."

"This speed is fine. I don't want to rush."

"Okay" Lin'fæ said before leaning back to kiss me. Lamba tried to crawl away, but was pulled back by Lin'fæ tail.

"You aren't going anywhere" Lin'fæ said to Lamba. 2 of the tails curled around Lamba petite body.

"So cute" Lin'fæ said to Lamba as she struggled from this pleasure. One of tails rolled down to rub against Lamba folds. "So fluffy". Lamba said stroking the tails that were around her body.

"Well you will enjoy this more" Lin'fæ said gently before play biting Lamba ear.

"Hm" I heard softly rumble from Lamba before she arched backwards. Lin'fæ stuck the tail that was between her legs into her vagina. "Enjoying that?" Lin'fæ said.

"Its all the way to my stomach. Feels better then the penis" Lamba said.

"Good. Glad you're enjoying it" Lin'fæ said gently before licking Lamba neck.

"Ah" moaned Lamba before the other tail went into her mouth.

"That's a good girl. Didn't bite or isn't squeezing so hard" Lin'fæ said rubbing Lamba stomach. The tail in the mouth was pulled out with string of saliva. "It feels so good. I want more" Lamba said while breathing heavily.

"Oh Rei you close?" Lin'fæ asked me

"Yea. I guess" I replied.

"Can you hold?" Lin'fæ asked.

"I'll try" I replied as I stopped.

"Good. Can you move back, and out?" Lin'fæ asked.

I moved back, and pulled out. Once fully out my penis wrapped by Lin'fæ tail that was in Lamba's mouth. "Okay good" Lin'fæ said before her tail started curled, and uncurl. The tip however stayed as still as possible at the tip of my penis. Lin'fæ breathing was heavier than before.

"So good" we both said. It was different then her vagina, and felt better as it conformed smoothly over my penis.

"Done this before?" I asked

"Nope. First time, so trying to be very gentle" Lin'fæ replied

"Well it feels very good. We might do this instead" I said

"You can release at any time you are ready" Lin'fæ said. I came just as she finished those words. Lin'fæ uncurled her tails, and it was dripping wet with semen.

"How nice" Lin'fæ said before licking a bit of it. The other tail was still thrusting in and out of Lamba. Lamba was there open mouth moaning from the pleasure. Lin'fæ stuck the tail that had semen on into Lamba mouth. Lamba sucked on it, and Lin'fæ leaned into lick Lamba cheek.

"Does it taste better?" Lin'fæ asked before pulling the tail out.

"I didn't taste semen before, but it is really bitter and sweet" Lamba said.

"Good" Lin'fæ said before sticking the tail back in. Lin'fæ pulled the third tail off Lamba leg, and wrapped it around my leg.

"Uh what?" I said.

"Just to enjoy some fun" Lin'fæ said as she pulled me to the ground.

"I don't think I am going to be enjoying this" I said.

"Most likely" Lin'fæ said before kissing me. She placed herself over my penis, and inserted it into herself. Her walls felt tighter than before, but wasn't too bad. I was nervous about that third tail, and I was right as it aim right at my anus.

"You aren't thinking of doing that right?" I asked nervously.  
Lin'fæ smiled before thrusting the tail into me. I arched back from the penetration as it hurt like hell. Somehow Lin'fæ pleasure grew some more as she was squeezing as tight as possible. "This feels like ecstasy" Lin'fæ said in a sexual manner and tone. I heard moans from Lamba as she climaxed again.

"Let… me… rest…" Lamba slurred out while breathing heavily.

"Okay. Just don't leave my range" Tsumina teased before pulling out of Lamba. Lamba collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. The two tails that were in Lamba quickly whipped the air to clean off as much fluids. The tail in my ass as still there thrusting back and forth.

"So tight. Though you probably never expected something to penetrate" Lin'fæ said as she licked my face.

"Nope, and please don't do this again" I said.

"This was all for fun today. Might as well enjoy ourselves" Lin'fæ said.

"Hopefully" I said.

"Climaxing already? I have yet to climax" Lin'fæ said

"Bullshit. I am sure you already have having fucked everyone" I said

"Probably did, and didn't notice it" Lin'fæ said

"So inside this time or on your tails?" I asked

"Inside is fine. That warm feeling is nice" Lin'fæ said

"Okay" I said as I grabbed Lin'fæ hips to stop them from riding up and down to pull her fully in. I climaxed just before I hit her cervix, but she looked satisfied with that. She leaned back, and slowly pulled out to allow any still semen that didn't come out at the burst to stay in her. She pulled her tail that was in my ass out as well. She went over to Lamba to kiss her on the lips. Lamba started to flail around before Lin'fæ released the kiss.

"Restart the fire, or" Lin'fæ said with her tails hovering around Lin'fæ.

"Okay" Lamba said as she slowly got up off the ground. Lamba slowly walked over to the pit, and lit a small fire.

"Thanks" Lin'fæ said hugging Lamba.

"Can you stop fondling my chest? Or do you want another round" Lamba said slowly.

"If you can manage sure" Lin'fæ said

"If it will calm you down. Why not" Lamba said

"Rei joining us?" Lin'fæ asked.

"No. I have to make the meal, so you two enjoy yourselves" I said as I picked up my clothes to put them back on.

"Okay. Place our clothes on the counter, and we will try to be as little in the way" Lin'fæ said as she pulled Lamba down to the ground. I picked up both of their clothes, and placed it on the counter in separate piles. I walked over to where I cooked yesterday to see how much Betro use the night before, and it wasn't that much. Most of the meat that wasn't use was salted, or hanging to dry to eventually become jerky. I grabbed a pot to fill with water, and placed it over the fire. I glanced over at Lamba and Lin'fæ to see that it was mostly Lin'fæ in charge as she wrapped Lamba up in her tails, and was just playing her body.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I agreed" Lamba said when the tail in her mouth was pulled out.

"You wanted one more intimate?"Lin'fæ asked

"Yes" Lamba said

"Okay" Lin'fæ said as she pulled her tails out. The tails faded to blue crystals then dust before disappearing.

"Aren't you suppose to be cooking Rei?"Lamba asked

"Sorry. Just was putting the pot over the fire" I replied before rushing back to the counter.

"Silly boy. Probably nervous to do a threesome due to you" I heard Lin'fæ say.

"Probably" Lamba said before moaning.

I tried to cut them out to focus on a light meal this morning to make sure we didn't vomit too much. The moans were getting louder, and it was went it was really loud that I noticed they were next to me.

"Uh what?" I asked

"Lamba is the most aroused when you're around her or staring at her. She even moved here without realizing it" Lin'fæ said after she stopped licking Lamba's neck.  
"Yea sure. Either way breakfast is almost ready, so can you wrap this up" I said as I picked up a tray to throw into the pot.

"Well okay" Lin'fæ said as she stood up.

"Done… already?" Lamba said between breaths.

"Yup. We can play some more later" teased Lin'fæ.

"I need to clean up, and train after we eat. So no can do" Lamba said as she stood.

"Okay. I guess we will try to create firecrackers or just play with kites" Lin'fæ said as she was putting her clothes back on.

"I want to check the field. To see if any are nearing harvest time, or is harvestable" I said while stirring the pot.

"Uh. Rei did you see any weights when you picked up my clothes?" Lamba asked

"No" I replied.

"Shit. Shit. Shit" screamed Lamba, so I turned around to see her pulling her hair.

"Uh what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Mama is going to kill me. I am so dead" Lamba screamed while looking around frantically.

"Calm down. I am sure it is in your room" Lin'fæ said softly.

"No. I wasn't allowed to take it off till she returned" said Lamba in a panicking tone.

"Otherwise what? You get a scolding?" Asked Lin'fæ.

"She will beat me. Light me on fire. Whip me. Burn my clothes. Burn my favorite toys.  
Poison my food. Send Loki after me in training. Stone me. Wooden horse. Or something  
new" panicked Lamba.

"Uh what?" Lin'fæ and I said.

"Mama is insane. She only does that out of love, and care" Lamba said.

"Calm down. We will get it, and then when Akiko arrives we can explain it to her" Lin'fæ said.

"If she is sane, and remembers to take her drugs" Lamba said.

"What?" Lin'fæ said

"You'll see when she gets here. Punish me now. Light my hair on fire" Lamba said.

"Uh no?" I said

"Why don't you do it then?" said Lin'fæ

"Mama will know, and then beat me against a wall for self inflicting punishment" replied Lamba becoming extremely twitchy.

"Tsumina go to her room with her to get the weights, and key. We will hold the key, and once you get back here. I guess I'll light your hair on fire" I said sadly

"Thank you" Lamba said with a odd smile.

Lin'fæ and Lamba quickly left the room. I finished stirring the pot, and everything was finished being cooked. I grabbed the bowls for them, and placed the stew into it. I grabbed a small bowl, and filled it with water. My hands were shaking as I never done something like this before on purpose, nor did I have a reason to do it at all. Eventually they did return, and Lamba sat down in seiza position.

"You really are going through with this?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. Its reduce the number of punishments I will receive from mama" Lamba said as she pulled a stick from the fire. The stick was burning, and I took it. My hand was shaking, so I grabbed it to calm down. I took a deep breath, and Lin'fæ grabbed Lamba hair to pull it out.

"Thanks. Don't need my clothes on fire" Lamba said.

I lean over slowly, and stick the torch into her hair. I toss the torch into the pit once it caught, and quickly grabbed the bowl to dump the water on her. Most of her hair fell off either from being burned, or the base being charred. Lin'fæ pulled out a small dagger, and pulled on Lamba head backwards.

"What are you doing?" Lamba asked nervously.

"Just calm down. I don't want to accidentally hurt you" Lin'fæ said softly.  
Lin'fæ grabbed bundles of hair, and ran the dagger through it. She repeated that till Lamba's hair looked better.

"All done" Lin'fæ said as sheared the dagger.

Lamba ran her hand through her hair. "Wow. Thanks. Didn't realize you can cut hair smoothly. Mama is usually rough with it, and it comes out uneven" Lamba said.

"Wait she tries to cut your hair?" I asked.

"Did before she gave up to constantly light my hair on fire as a means to cut it." Lamba said.

"Well that's not right. A hair is a girls weapon to attaching a mate" Lin'fæ said.

"Well mama didn't care as she was happy, and settled" Lamba said.

"So can we go eat? We can do this all day since we have a few days till our family arrives" I said.

"Family? Clan members?" Lin'fæ said.

"Right. That. I said family out of default" I replied.

"We are one family anyways" Lamba said. We each grabbed a bowl, and headed to the dining hall. We slowly ate as we didn't have much to do today besides try create some stuff. Eventually Betro strolled in, and sat down like nothing happened. Lamba who normally was fine sitting next to her picked up her bowl, and moved to sit next to me.

"Mad about last night?" Betro said

"What do you think" snapped Lamba.

"You had fun right?" Betro said

"As if. I almost choked to death" Lamba said.

"Oh you had no experience with that" Betro said with little care.

"Well. Either way you aren't allowed to cook meals without supervision, but that only takes effect once the family arrives. For the days in between you aren't allowed to cook for the family. We will deal with it ourselves" Lin'fæ said

"Okay. That's not too bad" Betro said.

"If you will excuse us. We have other stuff to do" Lin'fæ said as she stood up. Lamba and I stood up soon after, and we all left the room.

"I'll hold onto the key Lamba" I said.

"But what I need it off to bathe?" Lamba asked.

"Just ask. I'll return it fully to you when Akiko comes" I replied.

"Well I was going to bathe now. To get myself loose, and clean up" Lamba said blushing a bit.

"Okay" I said as I followed Lamba. Lin'fæ slipped away probably towards the kitchen. When we reached the bath I kneeled down, and undid the weights around Lamba legs. As I stood back up Lamba wrapped her arms around my head, and pulled me in.

"Hear my heart beat fast?" Lamba said.

"Yes, and?" I said

"Want to try another round?" Lamba asked. I looked up to to see her blush, and give seductive glance.

"No" I said as I pushed away from Lamba. "Besides you need more practice. You have no way to control yourself., and it causes pain. I'll try again when you learn to control."

"Fine" said Lamba as she gently caressed my face before kissing me.

"Still needs work. Learn to wrap the tongue" I said.

"I know. I only been training with little chance to practice anything sexual. I got beaten for the last attempt" Lamba said before walking away. The weights were still there, but I figured she knew and didn't bother as she didn't want them wet. I walked away to rejoin Lin'fæ in the kitchen, and too little surprise had flour floating in the air.

"You do realize there is an open fire right there?" I asked

"Yup. I been trying not to get it on fire. Don't need the bag to spontaneously ignite" Lin'fæ replied.

"By throwing flour into the air?" I asked

"It was accidental. I grabbed the bag to roughly which sorta knocked some flour off and out of it" Lin'fæ replied before letting out a soft sneeze.

"See too much flour" I said.

"Hmph" Lin'fæ grunted. I looked around to see most of the stuff had actually been pulled out, and laid out. There was different sizes for the kigome skin, and some metal dust probably for the different effect or color. The only thing not laid out was the flour, and probably for good reason.

"Let's see here. Mix the flour, and charcoal ash with the alcohol might work" Lin'fæ said to herself as she grabbed a pinch of each before creating another pile elsewhere with it. Once she thought she got it lit it to see how it was going to work, but it only burned out. She kept at this all day changing different amounts, and pulling stuff out or putting stuff in. Eventually Lin'fæ reached the point she was happy, but Lamba was already in the kitchen.

"Already finished your bath?" Lin'fæ asked.

Lamba gave a tap to Lin'fæ head. "It's dinner time. You two had been at this all day" Lin'fæ said.

"Oh shit its been that long. I need to write this down" Lin'fæ said before bolting out the door.

"You forgot paper?" Lamba asked

"I didn't grab any since I wasn't sure if we burn the stack. We are messing with flour which can easily ignite" I replied.

"Hmm. True" Lamba said

"Okay. I need to clean up, so we can get dinner set up" I said.

"I help prepare, but you are cleaning up this mess you two made" Lamba said as she walked over to get a few items to cut up. Lamba rekindled the fire, and got a pot setup quickly. I folded the sheets of kigome to place them away. Eventually Lin'fæ returned to help with the clean up, and eventually got everything cleaned up. Lamba was yelling at us for not going fast enough, and stopped when we did finish. Flour was still in the air, but it wasn't that bad. We each got a bowl to eat, and headed out to the dining room to sit down to relax. We didn't eat as soon we sat down, and rather leaned back. I laid across two chairs, and Lin'fæ laid down on top of me. Lamba sat across to lean the chair back, and pulled out her pipe. Lamba lit it, and took a puff.

"So good after doing some hard work. So Lin'fæ, are you out of heat?" Lamba asked.

"For now" Lin'fæ said.

"Then why lay on him?" Lamba asked

"He doesn't mind" Lin'fæ said

"If you want to. There is room for you as well Lamba" I said.

"I'll pass for now" Lamba said.

"Okay" I said.

Lin'fæ chuckled before saying "we rushed to make dinner, but instead we are just relaxing".

"True" said Lamba as she chuckled.

"Oh Rei. How did you stand and move fine after being penetrated anally?" Lamba asked

"Ignored it as I was mostly focused in the pain in my chest. My ass still hurts, but it isn't that bad" I replied.

"Chest pain?" Lin'fæ asked curiously.

Lin'fæ traced her finger around the rose that was on my chest. "Probably the rose" Lin'fæ said.

"Rose? You mean that flower above Rei right nipple?" Lamba said

"Yup. I injected some essence into him the last time we had sex. In hopes he would last longer" Lin'fæ said.

"I did last longer. Probably too long" I said.

"Nah. Just the right amount for a three some" Lin'fæ

"I could have kept going, but I had to control myself" I said.

"Let's eat before it gets too cold" Lamba said as she put down her pipe.

"Okay" Lin'fæ said as she sat upright. I sat up as well, and we all quickly ate. We all  
started to relax again before a scream was heard.

"No. Leave me alone" screamed the voice.

"Get back here" Betro yelled.

The person ran into the dining room, and his around the corner. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then noticed us and froze.

"Uh hi" Lin'fæ said.

"Shit" she said before bolting.

"Purity chains" Betro said as she rushed into the room.

A white chain sprung from the ground, and coiled around the girls leg. The girl fell to the ground, and was dragged towards Betro. She didn't put up much resistance as she was dragged backwards, and was picked up by her hair once she got to Betro.

"Why is a maid still here?" Betro said.

"Orders" She said

"By who?" Betro asked

"Hirria. I am only here till Akiko arrives, and I will vanish that day" she said

"Fine" Betro said releasing the chain, and tossing her to the ground.

The girl scrambled out of sight, and Betro walked off as well.

"Odd, but whatever" Lamba said as she leaned back again to smoke.

"Was that a human girl?" I asked.

"Nope. A rare species of Succi called Alice for whatever reason. They are usually very  
pure, but so rare to find. It's a good idea to rape them as you don't need to worry as they forget stuff you did the night before" Lamba said

"You know a bit about them" I said.

"Just repeating what mom told me" Lamba said.

"Oh" I said.

"Your heart beat is so nice" Lin'fæ said.

"Uh thanks?" I questioned.

"So soft, and gentle. It is actually putting me to sleep" Lin'fæ said before yawning.

"I can take you upstairs to lay you on the bed" I said

"Okay. Sorry about doing this" Lin'fæ said

"It's fine. You probably grew tired from earlier today" I said.

"Maybe" Lin'fæ said as I stood up.

"I'll be back Lamba" I said as I carried Lin'fæ in my arms to our room. I gently laid her down on the bed, and walk back down to the dining hall. Lamba was still there with a vial, and just finished drinking a small cup of it. I slid into the chair across from her, and she place a cup in front of me.

"Drink?" Lamba asked holding the vial

"What is it?" I asked

"Vin" Lamba said.

"What?" I said.

"Papa said it tasted like vodka. Whatever that is" Lamba said as she poured herself some. The liquid was clear, so I guessed it was like that. Lamba picked up the cup, and shoved it into my face. The smell of ethanol was drifting off, and was the sweet type of vodka. I pushed the cup away, and poured myself some. I was nervous about it, but downed the amount in one shot. I gripped the table as it burned my throat.

"Damn that's strong" I said.

"At first, but eventually you will get use to it" Lamba said before standing to come around to sit in my lap.

"Now you want to?" I asked.

"I didn't want to earlier as Tsumina might tease me" Lamba said.

"Oh okay" I said before Lamba kissed me, and held that for like 30 seconds.

"How was that?" Lamba asked

"Needs work" I said

"Care to show?" Lamba asked

"Sure" I said. I placed my fingers under her to tilt her face to mine. I leaned down, and kissed her the lips. I forced my tongue into her mouth, and wrap it around hers. She closed her eyes from the embrace. I broke the kiss, and cleaned up the drool that stuck each others face.

"That's how you do a more passionate kiss" I said.

"That was weird. I guess I really do need practice" Lamba said with her face still flush.  
I took the vial to pour another shot for the both of us, and handed it hers to her. We both downed another shot.

"I will be here awhile, so we can continue practicing till you feel a bit more comfortable with it" I said

"Before we continue. How about that kiss I held for a while?" Lamba said

"You held that for too long. It should only be a brief period. Like so" I said as I gave a quick kiss her.

"Got it?" I said

"Oh. loving kisses should involve the tongue" Lamba said as she leaned into my face to kiss me. She probably wasn't sure of what to do as she slowly edged her tongue into my mouth. Eventually she got it in, but wasn't sure what to do. I pushed her back, so I can breathe.

"Okay that was taking too long. Stick out your tongue" I said

"Why?" Lamba asked

"To get the second part down of a passionate kiss" I replied.

"Okay" Lamba said before sticking her tongue out fully, and mumbled "Like so?"

"Okay. Just hold" I said as I leaned down with my tongue out as well. I placed my cup down, and brought my hands up to Lamba's eye level as speaking was going to be hard. My tongue tapped hers, and I moved my hands to show some twisting motion. Lamba saw that, and tried her best to mimic it. She was probably too shy, and nervous about it.

"Okay can we try it again?" Lamba asked.

"Sure" I said

Lamba came again up to my face, and kissed me. This time she slipped her tongue in faster, and curled it around my tongue. We held that kiss for half a minute before parting.

"Getting better" I said.

"So we just practice this till we want to sleep?" Lamba asked

"If you wish. We can" I said.

"Well. Not right now. I want to finish this vial" Lamba said. She poured both of us another  
shot.

"So you a lightweight or what?" I asked.

"Uh. I guess so. I can't finish a vial myself, and usually mama and pa drinks the rest" Lamba said.

"Let's just drink till we can't. I'll carry you as best as I can to your room" I said.

"If you out drink me" Lamba said

"Well it doesn't help that you started before me" I said.

"True. My room is the first door on the right in the second right corridor" Lamba said  
before downing another shot.

"Okay" I said as I downed my shot. I stopped for a bit as I felt a bit dizzy after that last one. It was stronger than the ones I was use to drinking. Soon Lamba after downing at least 5 more shots stopped. I was bracing myself for her to go all sexual drunken fury, but instead he breathing slowed down. She was practically cooing against my chest. I chuckled a bit at the gentle, and soft look on her. I picked up Lamba gently in my arms, and held her close to my chest before I stood up.

"Sorry Rei" Lamba said softly

"Its okay" I replied. I carried her to her room with her asleep in my area, so I tried not to do anything to abrupt that would wake her up. I eventually got to her room, and placed her down so I could open her door. Once opened I picked her up to place her on the bed. I quickly left her alone, and headed back downstairs to pick up the vial. I figured Lin'fæ might enjoy it, so I quickly picked it up with my cup. I headed to the kitchen to pick another cup for Lin'fæ, and headed to my room. I placed the vial, and two cups on the dresser before I laid down on the bed. Lin'fæ wrapped her arms around me, and then crawled on top of me.

"So any lessons?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Just on kissing, but that was so short session. She wanted to drink instead" I said

"Odd, but okay I guess. Was there any left?" Lin'fæ asked.

"I brought the rest up here for you to try" I replied.

Lin'fæ got off of me, and went to the dresser to pour herself a small amount. She downed the shot with ease, and poured another one. She carried that back to bed, and placed it on my chest.

"Don't give that to me till you hear screaming" Lin'fæ said.

"What?"

"Shh" Lin'fæ said as she placed her finger on my lips. "She will hear us."

I nod in agreement, but not sure who she was talking about. Lin'fæ slowly walked to the door, and opened it slightly to slip out as a fox. I waited for something to happen, and soon I heard a loud bang in the room next to us, and what probably was muffled screams. I heard banging on the walls, and and so I took the cup off of me. I stood up, and slipped out into the hallway. I slowly walked to the next room to see the hand been knocked down. I peer into the room to find the maid entwined in tails.

"Sorry she didn't scream as loud as I would have liked" Lin'fæ said.

"Its fine. You can't predict everyone" I said.

"I'm just going to leave this here, and go to sleep if you don't mind. We got plenty of  
things to do tomorrow" I said as i walked over to the dresser. Lin'fæ pulled a tail out of the maid's mouth, and quickly wrapped it around my leg.

"You are staying here dear. Unless you want some fun from me while you sleep" teased  
Lin'fæ.

"Fine. I will be back. Getting more Vin" I said

"Okay" Lin'fæ said as she unwrapped her tail from my leg. I quickly left the room, and headed back to ours to pick up my cup and the vial of Vin. I headed back to see that the maid was fully naked on the ground on all fours.

"Help me" the maid begged.

"Sure" I said as I placed the vial and cup down onto the ground. I picked up the maid, and drew her closer to Lin'fæ

"Thanks" Lin'fæ said before kissing the maid. Tears streaked down the maid's face.

"Calm down. I will be gentle" Lin'fæ said as one of her tails penetrated into the maid's vagina. The maid moan loudly as she arched back. The tail was thrusting in and out of the maid slowly. Lin'fæ edged towards the bed, and laid down onto it first with the maid on top.

"You might enjoy this position better" Lin'fæ said

"It hurts a lot" the maid said

"Oh right we never learned your name" Lin'fæ said

"Name is Eliza" Eliza said now moving her hips with the motion of the tails.

"That's a good girl. Does it now feel better?" Lin'fæ said as she moved her hands to Eliza's breasts.

"Not really, but it's starting to feel good" Eliza said as her breasts were getting fondled. I just sat around drinking the vin while waiting for Lin'fæ to finish. Lin'fæ stopped thrusting the tail in and out to allow Eliza to naturally move her hips which she was still doing at a sharper angle. Eliza slipped a hand under Lin'fæ clothes to feel her breast, and with the other hand pulled the shirt up.

"Like what you see?" Lin'fæ said.

"A bit smaller than mine" Eliza said as she looked down.

"Yup, but they feel nice?" Lin'fæ said.

"Yup" Eliza said as she gently squeezed Lin'fæ breast, and pinched the nipple as well. Lin'fæ moaned at the pleasure as no one tried that before.

"So sweet" Eliza said as she leaned down to suckle on the other breast. Eliza free hand slid down Lin'fæ flank, and placed itself between her legs. Eliza stuck a finger into Lin'fæ  
vagina while using her thumb and index finger to pinch, and play with Lin'fæ clitoris.

"No" moaned Lin'fæ as she arched back. Eliza chuckled a bit as the reaction, but that short lived as another of Lin'fæ tails rubbed against her ass before penetrating her anus. Eliza arched back, and moaned as it went in. Lin'fæ grabbed Eliza head, and pulled her in to kiss her on the lips. The last tail for Lin'fæ slipped over to me, and wrapped itself around my leg to gently pull me towards them.

"You said you weren't going to do this" I said.

"I'm not. I am only after that" Lin'fæ said

"Oh. Okay" I said as I slid down my pants as I got close to them. Lin'fæ wrapped the the tail that was on my leg around my penis. She gently squeezed it to try to excite it quickly, and it did happen. I quickly came from her doing this, and this felt better than before. Lin'fæ pulled the tail from my penis, and placed it into Eliza mouth. Lin'fæ quickly pulled her tail out, and asked "Taste good?"

"Not as good as you" Eliza said before licking Lin'fæ's neck. The wings that were at Eliza  
hips finally moved, and wrapped around Lin'fæ's hip.

"No wait. Not that spot" moaned Lin'fæ

"Oh but it is fine for you to do it to me?" Eliza said before trusting her hip, and Lin'fæ let out a loud squeal and moan. I can only guess that the wings were inserted into Lin'fæ's ass.

"Oh it is so tight. Tighter than your vagina" Eliza said. Lin'fæ started to move her tails back and forth inside of Eliza ass and vagina again.

"I can say. The. same. about. you" Lin'fæ said with heavy breathing.

"Aww your. out of breath" Eliza said as she was starting to breath heavy as well.

"I. can. say. the. same. to. you" Lin'fæ said.

"So i guess we cum one more time, and we are done?" Eliza said.

"Sure. I need something to drink anyways" Lin'fæ said.

"Then lets finish this fast" Eliza said before pinching Lin'fæ's exposed clit. Lin'fæ moaned,  
but not as loud as before. Lin'fæ fondled Eliza breasts, and was suckling on one. Eventually both started slow down, and then stopped. Lin'fæ's tails stopped thrusting in and out of Eliza, and slipped out of Eliza. Eliza collapsed on top of Lin'fæ. Lin'fæ rolled Eliza off herself, and went over to me. She took the vial, and the cup on the dresser to pour herself some Vin.

"Good night Eliza. Sweet dreams" Lin'fæ said as she headed out of the room. I picked up Eliza clothes, and placed them on the dresser next to the bed. I headed out after Lin'fæ to return to our room. Lin'fæ kept drinking till she finished the vial of Vin before getting into bed next to me. Her breath was heavily alcoholic, but she didn't seem that far aroused. In fact she seemed rather calm, and more incontrol. She breathing was soft, and gentle as she closed her eyes to sleep. Her tails rested over my legs, and body probably comfort her. Since the tails weren't trying to move or anything I closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

A few days past with nothing much changing as we wait for Akiko to arrive. Lin'fæ was out of head for the days that past, so there wasn't anything to worry about for nighttime high mostly stayed in the kitchen to continue to work on Lin'fæ's attempt at creating a firecracker, and most of the time it usually burned out or just fizzled. The container situation was providing a challenge to Lin'fæ as it changed what was needed, and proportions. I spent time when Lamba was free to practice kissing sessions to get her use to that, and to allow me to get use to them as well.


	11. Chapter 10

I wake up with Lamba, and Lin'fæ both laying down in bed with me.

"What the hell" I said before poking Lamba.

"Mmm" moaned Lamba as she lazily slapped me away. I poke her again in the face, and slowly grumbles awake.

"Morning. Rei" Lamba says sleepily.

"Morning Lamba, but what are you doing in my bed?" I asked.

"I didn't want to sleep alone last night, so I came here. A bit too nervous about mother,  
and how she will react" Lamba said.

"I'm sure she will act normally" I said as I rubbed Lamba head.

"Hopefully" Lamba said as she crawled up to me, and nuzzled her head against my chest.

I looked over to Lin'fæ, and she was still sleeping. I shook her shoulder to wake her up,  
and she slowly grumbled awake. She rolled over to face me while rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Lamba, and Rei" Lin'fæ said in a sleepy tone. She leaned closer to me, and collapsed on me. She fell back asleep, so I pushed her off to let me sleep some more. Lamba crawled off of me, and headed out of the room probably to the kitchen. I rubbed Lin'fæ hair before following after Lamba. I arrived in the kitchen to find that Lamba wasn't here, but she did shortly after carrying dried firewood. I helped her set up the rest of the stuff to cook, and items to use. It was a pretty light meal with very little meat as that was running out. We didn't bother making Betro portions as she stopped eating with us after that incident, and hung out with Henrietta's family during meal times. We didn't mind as much as that was probably for the best. Lin'fæ finally walked into the kitchen, and quickly set out to help me out. I pulled on her shirt to pull it up to cover her up, yet she didn't seem to notice that I did that. Eventually everything was finished and we headed out to the dining hall. We place the dishes down, but we didn't eat immediately. Lamba pulled out her pipe, and started to smoke it. I found a vial of Vin in the cabinets, and poured a shot for all of us.

"You seriously want to get us all wasted so early?" Lamba asked.

"Not really, but just a bit buzzed. Might as well get yourself ready for your mother" I said before I started to drink.

"True. Might as well dull my body" Lamba said as she brushed her hair.

"You think she might mistake you all because you cut your hair? Lin'fæ asked

"It's possible as I won't know what kind of mood she will be in" Lamba replied before downing the shot. We slowly started to eat, and time crawled by as we mostly sat around. There wasn't anything we had to pass the time as no games or cards were found when we searched. Eventually we heard talking in the hallway, and it was getting louder.

"No. No. She isn't like that. Last I saw her she was dogging that male with her tail wagging, but she couldn't confess till he was taken by another cat" the female voice said before laughing.

"Right. I was thinking of another Meranda" said the male voice.

"Mistakes happen" said the female voice

"Oh did you see that confess between Brenda and I think it was the new male as we left  
town?" the male voice asked.

"No. I didn't see what happened" replied the female voice with curious tone

"She rejected the male, but I believe agreed to keep him around as a pet" the male voice said

"She really likes doing that. I wonder if she has gotten a mate yet" the female voice said chuckling a bit. Soon both of them entered the dining hall, and it was Akiko and Lin .

"Mama" Lamba said as she bolted out of her chair towards Akiko with open arms. Just before reaching Akiko; Akiko dropped a nasty cross right into Lamba's face. Lamba reeled to the ground, and bounced and rolled a bit before stopping.

"Who was that shit bag calling me that" Akiko said in a sour tone.

"Your daughter?" I replied nervously. Akiko laughed at that answer.

"You serious? No guard, no preparation, and was too open. That bitch wasn't my daughter, but I'll check to see if she is still breathing. Don't need to accidentally kill a person" Akiko said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Akiko walked over to Lamba, but just before Akiko got close her legs were pulled out. Lamba used that air time to leap off the ground, and pin Akiko to the ground. She held a blade at Akiko throat while pinning both arms under Lamba's legs, and held a spear in the other with the blade pointed at Akiko's face. Akiko just bursted into laughter without care of the blade at her throat.

"Very nice daughter. Luring me in with a weak guard" Akiko said with a smile

"Thanks" Lamba said

"Though you need more practice in this" Akiko said as she pulled her legs up under Lamba's arms, and pushed her off. Akiko stood up, and walked over to Lamba to pick her off the ground. Lamba then hugged Akiko, and nuzzled her face into Akiko chest.

"So tell me why do you smell like Tsumina and Rei?" Akiko said softly

"Uh" Lamba said nervously while looking over at me and Lin'fæ.

Akiko grabbed Lamba chin, and forced Lamba to look into Akiko's eyes. "Since you can't seem to answer. I will go ask those two, and if those two refuse to answer. I will burn your favorite dress or toy. I will let you choose again. If you lie to me about it being the favorite at that time. I will burn all of the items from that category that you own" Akiko said coldly

"Okay that is enough. I can understand the whipping, and possibly burning her here and there. There is a line to draw in how much torture you can give your daughter. Look at her. She is terrified to even speak to you knowing how you react" I said as I stood up.

"Hoo. The pet has a tongue to speak" Akiko said as she tossed Lamba to the ground, and started to walk towards me. Once close to me she reached up to pull me closer to her by my collar. "What I do isn't torture. It's all out of love and care to nurture her to be a well played adult. You seemed to have gotten a pretty nice view of Lamba, so you mind telling me how many times you did it with her?" Akiko said coldly at first, but warmed up towards the end.

"I would only say at best once" I replied nervously

"Hoo. You think?" Akiko asked

"That's not the point. Why would you scar her in thinking it would raise her to be a proper adult when it will cause issues later down the line" I said.

"When you get a kid. You will understand, and I have been around the block a few times. Got it?" Akiko said as she grabbed my face, and forced me to the ground. "Now back to main topic. What did you two do to my daughter. I won't be mad at what you did since she is rather naive and cute" Akiko said. Lin'fæ remained silent, and I didn't want to speak.

"Silent I guess. Which one do you wish for me to burn?" Akiko asked.

"Neither please" Begged Lamba

"Then someone get talking" snapped Akiko. It was at that moment that Akiko was  
wrapped by Lin'fæ tails.

"The fuck?" Akiko said as she struggled a bit to get the tails off.

"Sorry was a bit asleep as I drank a bit much earlier" Lin'fæ said

"You got some stones to do that fox" Akiko said

"So what was it that you wanted? Raping my husband?" Lin'fæ asked

"Nope. Just some answers about what happened over the week that caused my daughter  
to have your's and Rei's scent" Akiko said.

"Oh that" Lin'fæ said as her tails unwound from Akiko.

"You are willing to talk?" Akiko said as she brushed herself.

"After you get off my husband" Lin'fæ said as she pulled out a chair

"Okay" Akiko said as she got off of me, and sat in the chair. Lin came over as well to sit down.

"A few days ago. I believe it was 4 or 5 moons ago when it happened. The night before we were drugged by Betro which knocked us all out. She dragged us all the bed I guess, but since I was too close to Rei. She wasn't able to do anything I guess to the both of us. So she went after Lamba, and place her in a rope suit. We came down the next morning to start the fire to cook, and Lamba comes in all tied up. Her body went into heat from all the rubbing, and jumped on Rei. Wasn't that good sex overall, and so I played with her instead" Lin'fæ recounted with her tails wagging a bit. "We continued till she was out of heat, and since then she has come to think of us as family. She sometimes sleeps with us".

"The sex was less than good. Holy shit did she hurt so much. I am sure even with the stretching done by your tails wouldn't make it less painful if I tried now" I said.

"So you raped her?" Akiko said

"Yes?" Lin'fæ said

"Not bad" Akiko said as she reached over to pet Lin'fæ.

"You're not mad?" Lin'fæ asked

"Nope. Only at Betro. She didn't rape Lamba which would have made it all the better" Akiko said

"What?" Lin'fæ said

"She drugged, so she didn't bother to rape anyone. Why waste time to drug a person if you aren't going to rape them and then bind them" Akiko said

"That doesn't explain why Lamba's hair got shorter" Lin said

"Her hair got cut?" Akiko said as she looked over at Lamba.

"You seriously didn't notice?" Lin'fæ asked

"Nope. I didn't care about such a small detail" Akiko said.

"Well it happened because she asked for it" Lin'fæ said.

"Let me guess her weights got removed?" Akiko said.

"Yup" I replied

"Please don't beat me mama" Lamba said on the ground holding her head.

"It's family, and it happened under circumstances that was out of your control. You have the key right?" Akiko asked

"I do" Lin'æ said

"Then that's all I need to know. Now if you'll excuse me while I have to go see Betro" Akiko said as she stood up.

"See me about what?" Betro asked

"Perfect. Later today you and I are doing to fight" Akiko said

"Over?" Betro asked

"The lack of care you did towards my daughter" Akiko said

"If that is all. Then it is whatever. That stuff happened, and it is in the past" Betro said as she started to walk away.

"If you beat me. You will get more information on Hirria" Akiko said  
Betro stopped, and spun on her heels. "You are seriously willing to wager that information?" Betro asked

"Of course. I will not allow my family to get disrespected by a shield" Akiko said

"I guess the talks were true of the Swords being all violent with no brain" Betro said.

"So you accept or no?" Akiko asked

"Of course. This shouldn't be too hard" Betro said

"I won't use any offensive magick. Would be too dangerous for your health" Akiko said  
with a sneer.

"Fine. If it makes you happy. High mid sun court yard" Betro said before leaving.

"Well that is out of the way. I need to go I forgot to take something" Akiko said as she headed out.

"So since she left. I guess I should move the stuff inside. Care to help Lamba?" Lin asked

"Sure" Lamba replied happily.

"We don't mind helping" Lin'fæ said

"Sure" Lin said

We all headed out, and helped Akiko family move into the house. They decided to take a separate room for each person, but decided to sleep together we guessed. Lamba didn't want much help with her stuff as she was too nervous probably due to her mother. Tune flew by, and soon it was time for the fight to start. We were sitting around the table just relaxing after helping move the stuff in. Akiko finally returned with a cleaner, and calm look.

"Oh I returned early. We got time I guess" Akiko said as she sat down. It was then that  
her nose started to bleed.

"Oh" Akiko said as wiped it away.

"Let me check. Might have inhaled glass again" Lin said as he leaned into Akiko. He pulled out a small nose pliers. Akiko leaned back, and opened her nostril.

"Again you forgot to remove the glass" Lin said as he reached into the nose with the pliers, and pulled out the glass shard. Akiko's nose bleed a bit more, but it soon stopped.

"I really should, but I forget to when I don't take my drugs" Akiko said.

"True, but try to remember" Lin said.

"Since it is almost time. Let's head outside to get it all ready" Akiko said as she stood up. We all stood up, and followed Akiko out to the yard.

"So you are not mad at all?" I asked.

"Why would I be. I told her she needed training, but didn't think so. Now she knows why, and she will listen better now" Akiko said

"I still really regret that it turned out like so. So if there is anything I can do to fix it I will try my best to fix it" I said to Akiko

"You are already able to since you are a teacher to Lamba in the sexual arts, so don't worry about it too much" Akiko said

"So I guess Betro will be late" Akiko said looking up at the sky.

"Who will be late?" Betro said as she came from the stables.

"Well okay then" Akiko said

"Let's get this over with, and have you spill the beans over Hirria" Betro said as she rolled up her dress sleeves.

"If it was so easy, but I will allow you to grovel and beg for mercy now" Akiko said.

"Nope. Not till you beat me senseless. I will have you spill information on Hirria" Betro said  
"Such childish desires. Whatever. I win if I make you realize your idiocy, knock you unconscious, or kill you. You win if you make me bleed. Easy enough" Akiko said

"Too easy" Betro said.

"You'll find out" Akiko said pulling the strings on the back of her dress to reveal her wearing a sleeveless shirt, and a skirt.

"Rei, and Lamba hand me my weights. I want to at least give as much handicaps to Betro. At least the level of weights you are at Lamba" Akiko said.

"You sure you don't want more?" Lamba asked.

"Yours is fine as too much will slow me down too much. Besides I need to get back in shape. Haven't had the chance to train in 10 days" Akiko said.  
Lamba reached into a bag that Akiko dropped to pull out a weight, and was struggling. I picked it up only to struggle at the start, but was use to it. Felt around 11kg, 25lbs, so I wasn't too worried about. Lamba however was struggling with them. I took both weights from her, and walked them to Akiko.

"Thank you Rei" Akiko said before kissing me on the forehead when I leaned down to place the weights.

"Your welcome" I said before walking away. Akiko leaned down to place on the weight around her legs.

A war drum sound came from the roof, and everyone looked up to see Hirria there. "You girls ready?" Yelled Hirria.

"Ready" Betro yelled back.

Akiko quickly crossed her arms.

"Okay. Combat rules set. Estate is the battleground. Anyone outside losses. Inside combat allowed. Use of spectators allowed. No magick limitations unless otherwise stated prior. With that out of the way. Fight" yelled Hirria.

Betro took the advantage to charge forward. "Lamba sword" Akiko said. Lamba looked through the bag for an iron sword, and pulled one out that was typical design. She unsheathed the sword, and threw it horizontal towards Akiko.

"Are you crazy?" I said.

"Yup, but I can't just walk over to hand it to her. I might caught up in her focus" Lamba said. The sword went through the air cleanly, and Akiko caught the sword in her hand just above the guard. Betro punch was just going through the air at the same time, but Akiko leaned back and to the side to avoid it.

"Here. You will need this" Akiko said holding the sword out with the hilt towards Betro.

"You will regret this" Betro said taking the sword. Akiko placed a foot on Betro chest, and kicked her back. Betro only slowed down at the speed she did by getting low to the ground, and trying to grab it. Betro was gasping for air as that seemed to surprise her. Akiko didn't let her as she bolted towards Betro, and leapt in the air to try to land a killing blow by punching Betro. Betro saw this, and moved back. Akiko punch collided with the ground, but that still left a small charged with the sword is armed started. A quick cut to the left side, but Akiko blocked that with her forearm. Betro spun the sword down to try a cut to the right to only have the same result. Betro pulled back to quick cut down to the hip. Akiko saw this, and quickly knocked the sword down to the ground. Betro not expecting that was pulled forward, and Akiko responded by landing a swift uppercut into Betro jaw. The blow sent Betro flying, and forced her to drop the sword. Akiko moved with Betro, and grabbed her in the air to shoulder roll her into the ground.  
Akiko took a breath, and pulled her hair back from her face. "Mercy?"

"You wish" Betro said before quickly twisting around to try to trip Akiko. Akiko sees the attempt, and jumps over it with ease. Akiko hops backwards to give some distance.

"Originating sin" Betro should before firing a beam of light from her hand. Akiko sidesteps the beam with ease before charging at Betro. Akiko landed a quick jab into Betro stomach, and that broke the beam. Betro held her stomach before shouting "Corruption  
-". Betro was able to say before Akiko landed an uppercut that sent Betro flying.  
"Pathetic. Just pathetic. Spent all your training time on thinking of spell names rather than advancing your abilities?"

"No"

"Then get up. And continue" Akiko said grabbing the sword behind her, and stabbing it in the ground next to Betro face.

Betro stood up, and grabbed the sword before saying "Light bringer." With that the sword glowed white, and emanated a magickal feel. Akiko just sighed before bouncing a few steps back. Betro charged with the sword in both hands, and Akiko blocked the swing with her forearm. The swing was an over head cut that went down, and Betro went through the full motion. Breathing heavily she smiled thinking herself victorious. Akiko parted arms to show something was on her head, and she pulled it off.

"Weak. Pathetic. If that was your full power a child like mine can kill you" Akiko said.

"Doesn't matter. I won." Betro said.

"Huh? Why say that?" Akiko asked.

"Look at your arm" Betro said.

"What?" Akiko said looking down, and brushing aside the dust. There was nothing there except a small red mark. There wasn't even a drop of blood on the skin.

"Impossible. You should be bleeding" Betro said dropping her sword, and backing away. Betro looked down to see the blade was melted at the point it contacted Akiko.  
Akiko grinned before leaping forward to land a knee in Betro face. Betro was sent reeling backwards, and rolled onto the ground. By the time she stood back up, and looked toward Akiko. Akiko was already there, and landed an extended kick that landed on Betro upper arm. She was sent flying after a snapping sound was heard. Betro stood up again slowly only to have Akiko already in her face. Akiko shoulder rolled Betro, but this time Akiko kept her elbow just above Betro left breast. Upon hitting the ground snapping could be heard. Betro rolled over once Akiko got off of her to cough up some blood. Betro stood up once again only to have Akiko slam her heel into Betro foot. Betro kneeled down to hold her foot, but Akiko landed a quick horizontal kick across Betro face. Betro collapsed to the ground, and fell face forward.

Warm drums sounded again. "Winner Akiko. Knockout" Hirria yelled.

Once the dust settled we see Betro just laying face down into the ground with Akiko just wiping off the dust, and blood. We rushed over to see if Betro was still there breathing. We got halfway when Akiko stopped us, and shook her head. Lamba and Lin'fæ breathed a sigh of relief, and I didn't worry as much.

"Corruption Purifier" I head be shouted. All of a sudden a blinding white light covered my vision even overshadowed Akiko figure and shadow.

"Fuck" Lamba and Lin'fæ said together holding their eyes. The world was blurry in my eyes, but I could make out Akiko. She didn't look that happy about that, and soon was gone in a flash. Akiko slammed her open palm with her fingers curled into Betro stomach. Betro coughed up blood, but that wasn't the end of it as her jaw was met with an open palm. Sent flying in a complete daze, and now unsure of where she was. Betro soon fell back down only to receive the heel of Akiko slamming her into the ground. Hirria soon appeared behind Akiko. Hirria tapped Akiko shoulder, and Akiko returned back to the group.

"You saw nothing right?" Akiko asked directed at me

"Very little" I reply.

"Good. Don't need to scare you off too soon" Akiko said.

"Want a bath?" I asked

"Not yet" Akiko replied before grabbing my arm. "We got more personal matters to attend to". Akiko then grabbed Lamba arm as well, and pulled us towards the house.

"You don't mind Tsumina?" I asked.

"Nope. Its a lesson anyways" Lin'fæ said.

"Okay. I hope this ends fast" I said.

"I'll continue to work on the firecrackers" Lin'fæ said

"Okay" I said. I was let go of, and I followed Akiko up the stairs into a private room. This  
room was larger than the other ones in the hallway. I somehow missed this room, but I doubt I could have really needed something with this much space.

"I only guessed this was here as Hirria seems to like the same layout in each house" Akiko said.

"That's fine" I said

"Lay down" Akiko said as she pointed to the bed.

"Okay" I said as I went over to the bed to lay down.

"I want to see how Lamba does, so go ahead do what you did" Akiko said to Lamba.

"Here. This should reset you both" Akiko said as she pulled out a vial from her shirt, and inside was a yellow liquid. "It wont kill you. It's an aphrodisiac".

"Okay" I said as I took one, and downed it. It was a bit sweet like honey, and I grew a bit dizzy.

"Shit works fast" Akiko said before pulling my pants down, and poked at my erect penis.  
"Hard already. Good"

Lamba took a vial, and downed it as well. She dropped the vial, and her body seemed to grow flush from it. Akiko licked Lamba ear, and whispered "go for it." Lamba spread my legs apart, and grabbed my penis with one hand to position it to go into her mouth. She licked it gently, but it was still rough like before. It was not gentle, and it was grating. She placed her mouth over the tip, suck on the tip a bit before placing the shaft into her mouth. I could feel her mouth scraping against my flesh, and Lamba saw this with displeasure. Lamba pulled off after going as far down as possible, and instead crawled over me. She opened her folds, and slid my penis into her body. A bit wetter than last time, but it was still tight. She was barely able to slide her hip up and down without shaking a bit. Akiko slapped Lamba's ass before saying "loosen up".

"I don't know how?" Lamba replied.

"This is why you need practice dear" Akiko said as she leaned into Lamba's face, and kissed her. Lamba wrapped her arms around Akiko to hold the kiss. Akiko was taken aback by the forceful nature, and broke soon.

"Uh did someone teach you how to do that?" Akiko asked

"Right here" I said. "Lamba do you mind getting off me?"

"Yea sure" Lamba replied as pulled herself off my penis.

"Not bad. I guess you can teach her some stuff" Akiko said as she slide a hand under Lamba's dress to fondle her breast, and with the other hand undid the strings tying the dress. Akiko pulled off her clothes as well after that, and she was covered in scars all around with the family mark of thorns along her left arm.

"Oh did you get harder from seeing this?" Akiko teased before licking my penis.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"No reason to allow this to go to waste" Akiko said before sticking my penis into her mouth, and went up and down the shaft. Her mouth felt close to Lin'fæ, but I only marked that up to the aphrodisiac. It was still damn good as she had plenty of years with her husband, but I was surprised she was willing to do this with me. Akiko pulled out and asked "You cumming soon?"

"Probably" I replied

"Well it is soon as you are a bit bigger" Akiko teased before sucking my penis again. I felt my body tighten up, and I came into her mouth. Akiko however didn't swallow that much as I could feel my semen still in her mouth. Akiko pulled off my penis, and pulled Lamba closer. Akiko kissed Lamba, and probably transferred the semen into Lamba's mouth. Lamba coughed as she probably choked from that. She spit out some of the semen onto the bed.

"Aww what a waste" Akiko said

"I wasn't prepared for that, and I didn't know what to do" Lamba replied.

"That's fine. We will get plenty of practice for that" Akiko said as kissed Lamba again, and knocked Lamba over.

"You are so cute when aroused. We should do this more often" Akiko said after she broke the kiss, and started to lick Lamba's neck. Akiko moved one of her hands down Lamba's flanks to her vagina, and pressed her fingers inside.

"Ah" moaned Lamba. Akiko started to lick Lamba's breasts, and suckle on them. Akiko with her free hand spread open her folds. "Come on. Lin won't mind" Akiko said.

"Uh you sure" I asked nervously

"We are family, so he doesn't mind. It's only this one time, so its nothing to worry about" Akiko said.

"Fine" I said as I got up, and leaned over Akiko to insert my penis into her. She was tight, but it was a nice fit except that she was shorter than Lin'fæ. As a result I was easily able to hit her cervix without going my full length.

"Sorry it isn't bigger" moaned Akiko

"It's fine. Girls come in different sizes, and you can't predict how it will turn out till later in life" I said as I gently going in and out of Akiko.

"True, and you can go faster" Akiko said.

"Sorry. I only went slow since I am not too sure how rough you want it to be" I said as I picked up the pace.

"Thats a good pace" Akiko said as she went back to continue playing with Lamba. Lamba just sat around not sure what to do while her breasts were being sucked me.

"Come on Lamba do something. This is a practice session" Akiko said as she patted her crotch.

"Uh what?" Lamba asked

"Rei if you be dear. Please pick me up" Akiko said as she pushed me off the bed, but not far enough to fully pull out of her.

"Like so?" I questioned as I placed my hands at first on her flanks, and moved them up as she got higher till I good grip right around her breasts. She was practically straight against my body at this point.

"Close, but not quite. Your hands are suppose to be under my ass if you want to continue moving with me. This is more of a rape or forced sexual position when the person is unable to move" Akiko said as she looked up at me.

"Oh sorry" I said.

"It's fine. You weren't too sure, and I'll balance myself while you correct yourself" Akiko said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved my hands down her flank, and support her with her legs. This felt a bit better, but I wasn't sure how long I would be able to carry her like this. I wasn't able to continue thrusting as the position felt really bad to try to continue to do it.

"That is good Rei. A bit shaky, but works" Akiko said as she loosened her grip around my neck, but was still holding onto it.

"If you don't mind. Can you open my legs a bit wider?" Akiko asked. I move my hands apart to spread Akiko legs a bit more. "Okay that's good. Nice spacing, and lower me a bit more till you touch the end." Akiko said, and I lowered her body till I could feel her cervix.

"Lamba. Come here" Akiko said as she waved. Lamba crawled on all fours towards Akiko.

"Stick your face here" Akiko said has she patted her groin. "Make sure you lick my clit as well".

"I'll try" Lamba said as she leaned into Akiko crotch area, and started to lick it. I could feel her tongue rising against my penis, and eventually it faded as it pulled a bit against Akiko vulva towards her clit.

"Ah" moaned Akiko in a sexy tone. "That's good Lamba, and maybe be a bit more gentle. It isn't like trying to scrape honey off a spoon."

Lamba nodded as she went again, but a bit slower and not as rough. It was practically smooth the way it went. Lamba probably play bit on Akiko clit as Akiko arched back a bit as she moaned. Akiko grabbed my face when she was full arched back to kiss me on the lips. Her mouth tasted like semen, but it still was nice. Her tongue coiled around mine in my mouth, and we held that for a bit. All I really see was her small budding breasts. They look so pure, and like peachbuns. I think I was losing it at that point if I was realizing stuff like that. Akiko did break the kiss, and the string of drool landed on her face. I wiped it off, and she straightened herself.

"Not bad. Could use some practice, but that is what these sessions are for" Akiko said.

"Lamba you can stop now. I want to allow Rei to finish this before we continue with another session" Akiko said to Lamba. Lamba pulled back, and nodded.

"Okay. Rei lift me up a bit so I can turn myself around. I am sorry you had to hold it for a bit" Akiko said.

"It's fine. We are teaching Lamba, so might as well get her to learn some new stuff" I said.

"Good boy" Akiko said. I lifted Akiko from my penis, and it slipped out of her. Though this was enough room as she grabbed my shoulders, and twisted herself around. I held my penis in my hand, and positioned it to slide back into her. She lowered herself slowly at first to get the penis back into her, and once inserted went faster to allow it to slide fully to the end.

"Want to lay me down on the bed or against the wall?" Akiko asked.

"Against the bed be good for you" I replied as I lowered her down.

"Okay. This is your standard sexual position" Akiko said to Lamba.

"Okay" Lamba said.

"You can start to move now Rei" Akiko said to me. I nodded, and started to move my hip back and forth. I went slow at first, and slowly picked up the pace to the point where Akiko was happy before. I felt her tightening up, and I felt myself tighten as well. Eventually I felt myself ejactulate into her, and I quickly pulled out as a string of fluid followed my penis.

"I am so sorry" I said nervously.

"It's fine. I am not mad, and Lin won't be either. This is for teaching purposes anyways. My body is to teach you stuff as well" Akiko said as she sat up. She reached over to grab my hip, and pulled me closer to her. Akiko started to lick it to clean up some of the fluid on it, and Lamba came over as well to lick my penis as well. She went slow, and gentle like earlier. My body stiffened at this, but Akiko grabbed my penis to place a finger on the tip.

"Can't have you cum so soon. Just wait a bit" Akiko said as she let go of my penis to lay on the bed on all four.

"This is the other position you might be in Lamba. I will show you another if Rei has enough stamina to try it. He already came twice, and soon a third one" Akiko said.

"I'll try to keep going. You did give me an aphrodisiac" I said

"Oh right, so you can go about three times your usual amount" Akiko teased.

"Hopefully" I replied.

"Well it helps to have the fox's rose" Akiko said.

"Right, so what did you want me to do?" I asked.

"Not yet. Lamba you come under me" Akiko said

Lamba crawled under Akiko face to face, but Akiko slapped Lamba. "Flip around" Akiko stated. Lamba pulled out, and flipped around. "Okay now stick it in".

I placed my penis into Akiko vagina, and it was a bit more moist since I pulled out late last time and instead dragged the fluid around. "Once you get to the end again. Hold there" Akiko said, and I went to the end of her vagina again. "Lamba do what you did before" Akiko said as she dropped her hips slowly onto Lamba's face. Akiko face down to start licking LAmba's clits, and Lamba went from Akiko's clit down my penis to play bite with my testicles.

"Don't bite those Lamba" I said nervously. Lamba stopped, and continued to lick Akiko's folds and my penis. Somehow Lamba was able to slip her tongue into Akiko vagine, but wasn't able to do it earlier. Lamba pulled out quickly as she probably got Akiko's tongue inside of her's. I could feel myself start to tighten, and Akiko took notice.

"This time pull out, and hold" Akiko said as she pulled her head out between Lamba's legs. "Lamba flip around again". I pulled fully out of Akiko, and Lamba flipped around so she faced Akiko's face.

"Okay. Rei. Slide your penis between us both, and try not to stick it into one of us when you ejactualate. If you aren't able to we will try over and over till you get it right" Akiko said as she laid down on top of Lamba. Both of their vagina's were stacked on one another, so it seemed really tricky to do. I slowly went towards the space in between, and tried to squeeze it through. It however went into Lamba, but I quickly pulled out. I tried against, but it got stuck into Akiko's vagina that time.

"Like this" Akiko said as she stuck her hand between the folds, and guided my penis. I could feel both of their clits rubbing against my penis.

"Okay. Continue till you cum, but pull back too far as you slip out" Akiko said.

"I'll try" I replied. I moved slowly at first to get use to it, and picked up the pace to a good speed.

"Feels good?" Akiko asked.

"Not bad, but isn't the same as inside" I replied. Lamba let out a moan as she climaxed, and I was nearing mine. I continued, and was as far forward when I came. I pulled out, and laid down next to them.

"You a rest before we continue?" Akiko asked.

"A little one" I replied.

"Okay" Akiko said before getting off the bed.

"Leaving?" I asked.

"Nope. A little more hands on training now with Lamba as the rest will be mainly dealing with her" Akiko said as she went to the drawer to pull out a dildo. "No too rough". She put it back to pull out another one that looked a bit more squishy. She took that, and came back.

"This might hurt, but it won't be like a penis" Akiko said.

"Okay" Lamba said as she moved her hands down to open her folds. Akiko shoved the dildo into Lamba, and it reached to the end of Lamba.

"Oh. You're longer than me. That's good to know" Akiko said. Akiko held onto the dildo with one hand, and was moving it back and forth. Akiko at the same time was licking from Lamba's navel to her breasts as those spots had semen on it. Akiko positioned her body, and placed the end of the dildo into her vagina. Akiko used her body as a means to move the dildo, and flipped Lamba around to be on top.

"Since you want to be dominant. Start moving, and I'll teach you what to do" Akiko said as she let go of Lamba. Lamba started to move slowly, and quickly picked up pace. She was moving faster than me as far as I can tell. Akiko reached up to place her arms on Lamba's stomach. "You can stop" Akiko said.

"What did I do?" Lamba asked.

"You were moving too fast, and so to compensate you thought you were slipping off. So you squeezed tighter, but you didn't really have to. Let take it again, but slowly build up speed. You aren't trying to rape me, and leave me unable to walk" Akiko said.

"Oh okay" Lamba said.

"Each person has a speed that they enjoy, so try to get a balance on that" I said.

"Yup" Akiko said.

"I'll try" Lamba said. She started again and went slow, but started to pick up the pace till  
Akiko placed her hand on Lamba.

"That's a good pace. Try to hold that speed" Akiko said, and Lamba tried to keep that pace. It wasn't the same speed all the time, but it was just about there. Akiko placed her hand again on Lamba, and said "Relax. No use squeezing that tight if you aren't going to get anything out of it. Sex is something you do to relax. Unless its rape, than you go till you rip the bastards penis off."

"I am not sure how to relax" Lamba said.

"Just relax like you normally do. The vaginal muscles are just that. You can control them to a degree. Like I was able to with Rei" Akiko said

"Okay" Lamba said as she took a deep breath.

"It helps not to focus on the penis, but the flood of pleasure" Akiko said.

"Oh that's probably what I am doing wrong" Lamba said.

"For now yes, but later you can focus on it to increase your pleasure. Like try now" Akiko  
said.

"Okay" Lamba said as she took a deep breath, and her body seemed to relax.

"See now isn't that better?" Akiko said.

"Yea" Lamba said.

"Good. Now start moving. Not really good for both partners if both just sit around" Akiko said. Lamba nodded, and went at the pace she went earlier. Shortly after Akiko placed her hands again on Lamba.

"Stop focusing down there. Think of something else, and then continue" Akiko said.

"Okay" Lamba said. Lamba moved her body to the same pace again, and was looking in a daze as if forcing herself not to focus. That was short lived as Akiko slapped her on the ass.

"Again no. God damn you wont get it at this rate" Akiko said

"Try to imagine one of Tsumina's tails in you while you move" I said

"That will be the last chance. Otherwise I will milk you for a few more Rei" Akiko said.  
Lamba nodded at that suggestion, and moved at the same pace. However Akiko was smiling at the progress that Lamba just made.

"Odd suggestion, but I guess it worked" Akiko said.

"Just a shot in the dark. Didn't think it was going to work" I said.

"Whatever works for her till she gets use to this" Akiko said to me.

"Lamba you can stop. We will switch over to Rei. Just work like that, and let's have you  
run a round with him" Akiko said to Lamba.

"Okay" Lamba said as she stopped. Lamba slid off the dildo, and sat on the bed. Akiko smacked Lamba's ass, and Lamba moved over to get on top of me.

"You are leading Lamba. Rei is the subject remember. He is only doing this since he is willing to, and Tsumina doesn't mind for the time being" Akiko said

"Okay. Okay" Lamba said as she grabbed my penis, and positioned it towards her vagina. She was still moist, so it slid in smoothly. As usual I ran all the way to the base, and still had room in her. She wasn't as tight as earlier, so it actually felt pretty good.

"Move whenever you are ready" I said.

"You are too small. Don't want to crush your testicles" Lamba said nervously

"You're too long Lamba. Just move anyways" Akiko said sharply with her tongue clicking at the end.

"Okay. Just don't blame me if he can't move afterwards" Lamba said as she started to move. She was going about the same pace as she was with Akiko, but this time was laying down on my chest. She didn't tighten up, so it actually felt good. Akiko was smiling at this growth, and wasn't expecting Lamba to pick it up this fast. She resort to tightening again a few times, but she quickly snapped back. I felt her tightening as I was as well, and we both climaxed at nearly the same time.

"Very good Lamba. Though I guess we can call the rest of the session's I had planned for today off. I am sure you want to rest after taking that kind of beating Rei" Akiko said.

"Thanks" I said with heavy breathing.

"You are to come with me for some training" Akiko said as she pulled Lamba off of me, and pulled her to the closet. Both of them got dressed, and I pulled up my pants before placing my shirt back on.

"Don't worry the aphrodisiac doesn't have that much side effects besides headaches, and nausea. It also won't work again for another 5 more days, so any session in between will be a natural endurance run" Akiko said as she finished redressing.

"Okay" I said.

"Was fun, so we can run this again" Akiko said as she walked out of the room. Lamba was still struggling to place back on her weights, so I went over to help her on. She wrapped her arms around my neck before forcing me down to the ground. Before I could speak she leaned into my face, and kissed me on the lips. I could feel her tongue wrap around mine in my mouth.

"That was fun. Too bad we can't do it more often" Lamba said as she parted lips.

"You didn't have to knock me over to say that" I said.

"I know, but your too tall for me to do that with ease" Lamba said as she got off me, and sat down next to me.

"Whatever" I said as I stood up.

"I better get going before mama beats me senseless for being late" Lamba said as she got off the ground, and bolted after Akiko. I was thinking of cleaning up, but I am sure that Eliza was still around. So I wouldn't worry, and clean up later after we eat if it was still there. I started to walk, but felt a strong wave of nausea hit. My vision was blurry, so I was forced to grab the rails to balance as I felt really sick. I slowly walked down the stairs, and at the bottom was Lin'fæ holding a cup of tea as if waiting for me.  
"Akiko figured you might want some, so I made some for you. Though you took longer then it took to make the tea. You alright?"Lin'fæ said.

"Just sick, and how long was I out?" I asked.

"I am not sure. She came down at least a half candle ago, so roughly that amount of time" Lin'fæ replied.

"Wow that stuff is really strong. Shouldn't have downed the whole thing in one go" I said.

"Oh wow. Uh I'll help you over to the table" Lin'fæ said nervously as she held the tea in one hand, and used her shoulder to prop me up. We slowly walked over to the table, and she pulls out 3 chairs for me to laid down across. She placed the tea on the table, and bolted off to the kitchen I guess. I felt really sick, and my movements were very sluggish. My body felt very numb, so it was hard to tell if anything was moving. Lin'fæ magickally reappeared in my sight with two buckets. She picked up one, and dumped that on to me. The contents of that bucket was ice, and it actually felt really nice. I guess I was building up a fever as well, but I wasn't able to tell. My vision faded shortly after with Lin'fæ in a complete panic state.

I woke up later with Hirria sitting on top of me, and smiling.

"Good you are awake. Can't have you die so soon" Hirria said.

"What happened?" I asked

"A nasty reaction with the aphrodisiac. Even Akiko didn't realize that foxes and  
aphrodisiacs don't really mix, so it caused you get the worst end of the side effects. If Tsumina didn't panic rush to get the ice you might have died from water loss. She was even smart enough to keep your shirt on to allow it to absorb the sweat, and water from the ice to allow your body to cool down" Hirria said.

"Oh" I said.

"Don't worry. It won't happen again unless you ingest it again" Hirria said

"I don't feel that sick any more now. Thats a bit odd" I said.  
"The effects wear off fast if you recover, so that is at least a plus" Hirria said as she got off of me. Lin'fæ jumped on me, and hugged me tightly. She rubbed her head against my cheek, and the kissed it.

"I'm so glad you are awake. Hirria wasn't able to do anything since it was too long after you ingested it" Lin'fæ said.

"Sorry for making you worry" I said as I rubbed Lin'fæ head. Lin'fæ cooed at that, and I looked over to see Akiko, and Lamba in a seiza position.

"I am so sorry" Akiko said as she bowed.

"It's fine. Didn't know, so you can't predict. Next time you know" I said.

"Okay" Akiko said as she stood up.

"We made dinner while you were recovering, so you can rest up a bit while eating. We won't rush you" Lamba said.

"I also cleaned up the room as I forgot to do that when I left. So you don't need to worry about that" Akiko said.

"Okay" I said as I sat up slowly. Lin'fæ stayed in my lap as a precaution if anything happened. Lamba, and Akiko ran off to the kitchen to get everyone's dinner. They returned rather fast, and placed a bowl out in front of everyone. Lin'fæ being nervous of me not being too coordinated right now helped feed me. We ate very slowly mostly out of nervousness of me with the chance to be still sick. Once we all finished everyone seemed to relax, and the atmosphere lightened. Akiko and Lamba both pulled out their pipes, and proceeded to smoke them. Lin walked around to gather the plates, and returned them to the kitchen.

"So how long till Transistor arrives?" Akiko asked.

"She won't arrive. She is waiting for my signal to move, but for the time being. She is sleeping on the statue at the border" Hirria said

"Transistor?" I asked

"My other sister. A screw loose, but is the leader of the body faction" Akiko said.

"Body faction?" I asked

"We are split into 3. Swords, Shield, and Body. Each one hates the others. Thinking each is wrong, and their method is the best for the overall of the clan. It is pretty much a stalemate now as we are still at the peak of our powers" Akiko said.

"I belong to the Swords" Lamba said.

"I belong to the Shields" Ri'væ said

"Swords" Lin'fæ said.

"There are times when opposites work as an escort, but even then that very rarely work out to the success of Ri'væ and Tsumina. Usually they kill each other before the mission ends, or they go their separate ways" Hirria said.

"Uh wow. Didn't realize it was like that" I said.

"Don't worry about it. It's how we are, so don't let that friendly get together that we held a few weeks ago fool you. If I wasn't there there would have been a blood bath, and a nasty burn on the country" Hirria said.

"Yup. We rarely take kind to others, but Betro and Ri'væ are an exception for now" Akiko said.

"So why is this Transistor here, or might be here?" I asked.

"She is going to lead a fight in the northern area against the rebels. Her job is to terminate everyone that fights, but as I said she won't move even to get food or water till it is near the verge of death" Hirria said.

"She is crazy" I said.

"Crazy, but efficient" Akiko said.

"Enough about that. We should head to bed soon. Akiko, Lin, and Ri''væ are probably all tired from their trip, and Rei is as well from being sick" Hirria said.

"Okay" we all said as we stood up, and headed to our rooms. Lamba stuck with me, and followed me and Lin'fæ to our room as a just in case help was going to be needed. Once in our room Lamba shut our door, and Lin'fæ laid me out on the bed. She quickly pulled off my shirt, and traced her mark up my neck.

"Wait did my mark grow?" I asked

"Yup. You grew a second flower on your cheek. It is very pretty" Lin'fæ said

"Can I see?" I asked.

"Sure" Lin'fæ said as she picked me up, and helped me over to the mirror. It was true that there was mark, but it was on the side of my face with my eyepatch. It decided to grow in that direction which was nice, and the flower was similar to a white lily flower blooming. It was very nice looking, and sometimes it did pulse a bit blue. I didn't worry too much about the pulse as I guess that was the demonic essence that flows through the area. I slowly walk back to the bed, and Lin'fæ followed really close behind as she was nervous about me doing that. I return to the bed, and it felt softer than before. Lin'fæ laid down next to me, and traced the lily.

"Enjoying the design" I asked.

"I never did that before, so I wasn't sure how it would evolve. Glad it grew into a beautiful lily. Good night dear" Lin'fæ said.

"Sweet dreams to you as well" I said as I ran my hand through Lin'fæ's hair. Lin'fæ nuzzled her face into my neck before getting on top of me as well. She was watching me intensely, so I couldn't easily sleep.

"Can you not stare so hard? It's almost like you're ready to pounce on me" I said.

"Sorry" Lin'fæ said as she shifted her looks away. I relax, and the softness of the bed ease me to sleep rather quickly.


	12. Chapter 11

I woke up probably earlier than usual. There wasn't a window in the room, but it felt earlier. Lin'fæ rolled off of me while sleeping I guess, and was curled up next to me. I slipped out of bed, and headed out of the room. Leaving Lin'fæ to continue sleeping, and I head to the front to check the time. The sky was still dark, but quickly fading as it was lightening up. Out of the corner of my eye was rather quick flashes of orange light, so I quickly walk down the stairs to find the door slightly open. I open it slowly, and look around to find it was Akiko jumping rope. The rope however was on fire, but it didn't seem to faze her. I walked outside softly, and shut the door. I slowly walked towards her, and she was wearing the same combat outfit she wore yesterday. Her dress was folding in a corner by the house. Upon getting closer I could hear her count.

"Five thousand and two. Five thousand and three. Five thousand and four. Five thousand and five" and so on till it tapped her slightly on the ankle. "Fuck" Akiko shouted as she slammed the rope to the ground.

"Why are you here Rei?" Akiko asked.

"I just woke up, and I wanted to check the time" I replied honestly. I was nervous as she might kill me for messing her up.

"So since you part of the Rose. What is your weapon of choice?" Akiko asked.

"Rose? And why?" I asked nervously.

"Oh right family factions haven't been fully explained. Inside each branch is an offshoot faction. However the Swords don't have an offshoot, so another tree is grown to compensate for it. The Sword and Roses are the offensive, Shield and Wall are the defensives, and the Body and Chi are the tacticians. Though we don't fall into that down to a point. Everyone has a piece of the other as they advance. They can't just go over and ask them how to it, so they have to learn and create their own style" Akiko said.

"Okay. A bit of a complex web" I said.

"Yup, but it is how we operate" Akiko said. "So that weapon?"

"Oh right. I mainly use a staff" I replied.

"Those ones that some witches use?" Akiko asked curiously.

"No. It's rather just a long rod, but made out of wood" I replied.

"Let me see" Akiko said as she went over to her bag. She pulled out a decent length rod, and rolled it over to me. I picked it up, and it was actually lighter then I was expecting.

"It's hollow, otherwise a solid one would be too much weight. I carry all types of weapons around for anyone that tries to join the Swords, but most leave shortly after due to my rough training" Akiko said.

"Which is why it is only you, Lamba and Tsumina?" I asked

"Pretty much" Akiko answered with a sigh.

"Okay" I said as I twirled the rod. It had a good balance, but it leaned a bit to the right. The material was probably iron, or something close to that. There was no prebuilt grip, and I could easily feel my hand sweating cause an issue.

"So come at me" Akiko said with open arms.

"Come again?" I asked.

"This is why most quit. Fear of causing harm to another as they thought the name was a joke, but it isn't. This is what separates corpses from the living on the battlefield. Hesitation even against family is death" Akiko said. "So come on. Hit me!"

I sigh before switching my grip to the center and forward. I slowly start to move before breaking into a full sprint, and once I felt I was close enough. I switched my grip by lightly letting go of the rod, and giving it a gentle push forward. My grip switched to a center back style, and I switched from going for the throat to the hip. Akiko side stepped the move, but I figured she was going to. I dropped my arms to drop it towards her knees. Akiko saw this, and raised her left leg to block it. I took that opportunity to pull the rod back to run my shoulder into her, and she quickly lost balance.

"Aha ha ha" laughed Akiko. "Wonderful"

I leaned over to give her a hand to pick her up off the ground. Akiko took my hand, and stood up.  
"Just wonderful. Baiting me to a bad position to guard myself, and taking advantage of that. Maybe you are cut out for the rose after all" Akiko said.

"Thanks. I guess.

"Though that was a test. Let's see how well you do in combat?" Akiko said as pulled out sword. This one looked rusted, and not well taken care of.

"That looks nasty if you get me" I said nervously.

"Don't worry. I will try not to hit you that much" Akiko said

"Also you are very proficient in combat, so you will easily beat me" I said.

"I will go easy. I could easily kill you if I went serious in a matter of an eye blink" Akiko said

"True" I said. I switched my grip to a mid forward, and mid back grip while keeping it cross against my body.

"An odd style" Akiko said.

"It's a defense means" I said

"Okay. I guess" Akiko said before charged slowly. It wasn't her bolt like yesterday, but fast enough for me to keep my eye on her. She started with a thrust that I easily knocked down from letting go of the backward, and pushing the forward. The blade fell to the ground, and I raise my knee up.

"I guess you are not a pushover after all, but let's give this a few more runs" Akiko said as she backed up a bit. She bolted again as I regained my grip, and she swung from a neutral to a sharp side cut. I defected that by pushing the rod against the blade as it was in motion diagonally to prevent any change in angle to allow it to go through. She followed through with the knock back, but grabbed onto the rod. She used that a medium pull her body back, and I couldn't raise it as she had a strong grip at the center. I let go of the rod, and backed up as she thrusted were I was. Akiko smiled at the reaction I had as probably none of her students thought of doing that.

"You are a bit more skilled than I expected. Not master as your movements still need some work, but overall pretty good" Akiko said as she tossed me the staff back.

"Thanks" I said as I caught the rod. I spun it in one hand, and angled it to have it behind me.

"So you can fight with it in one hand?" Akiko asked

"Not that well as it takes a bit more focus away" I replied.

"Well let's see how well this will be" Akiko said.

"Okay, but it won't be that pretty" I said.

Akiko charged again, and so I tried to think of as little distractions. It was a bit harder to deal with one hand too well, but I was sure Akiko didn't have anything smaller. Akiko started again with a thrust, so I sidestepped that. I swung with the staff to knock her hand, and Akiko dropped the sword. She grabbed the staff, but she quickly grabbed her sword in the other hand.

"I see your point. That was was too slow reaction. I might have too smaller rods" Akiko said as she walked over to her bag to pull out two small wooden rods. Each at least a third of this staff, and she walked over to hand them to me. I placed the staff on the ground, and took the two rods into my hands. They were very light, and well made. Though it had no coating as I could feel the grains running against my hands, but if felt very nice.

"Better?" Akiko asked.

"Better" I said as I swung a bit to get their feel.

"Looks better. You seem more fluid" Akiko said as she backed up to pick her sword up. "Ready when you are"

"Let's go" I said.

Akiko seemed puzzled at this, but she shook that off to charge at me. I moved the rod in my left hand up to hit Akiko's arm which forced her to drop the sword. I placed both rods into one hand, and picked up the sword to give back to Akiko.

"Didn't want to break your hand" I said.

"Thanks, and wow that something I wasn't expecting" Akiko said

"I rather use this in self defense" I said

"It looks good for that. Some how you are blocking with a disadvantage too" Akiko said as she pointed the sword to my left side.

"My vision isn't fully blocked, but I have a small area where I can't see. So I use your body to tell me that location if you try to go for it" I said.

"True" Akiko said before leaning back. "Morning Tsumina.

"Morning" Lin'fæ said sleepily.

"What are you doing here?" Akiko asked.

"Was looking for Rei. He wasn't in bed when I woke, so I figured someone might have taken him. I followed his scent out here" Lin'fæ said.

"So you want to take part in this session?" Akiko asked.

"Sure" Lin'fæ said

"I guess I will sit down to see how you fare" I said as I sat down.

"Might want to back up. We might get serious" Lin'fæ said with a smile.

"Hoh. What do you use" Akiko asked.

"Bare hands and fans" Lin'fæ replied.

"Fans?" Akiko asked curiously

"Yes, but my last one broke" Lin'fæ said

"I will check to see if I have one. I never had that request before" Akiko said before turning around to go to her bag. Akiko was rummaging through, and found a pair.

"Well. I guess I have a few. A bit rusted" Akiko said as she opened them. They sounded to be of iron plated, so it was almost solid iron. Akiko flicked both fans closed, and tossed them to Lin'fæ. Lin'fæ caught them, and opened them to move a bit.

"Nice weight, and balance" Lin'fæ said before closing them again. She placed the wrapped the string on the end around her hand. The fan was solid with a few holes in between to allow the user to see through when opened if they were to block something.

"I'll start off to warm up" Akiko said before bolting toward Lin'fæ. It was easy thrust to deflect, but it was mostly used to test reaction speed. Lin'fæ batted away the sword with soft flick at almost the last possible second.

"Nice speed" Akiko said. She was trying to analyze what to do, but since these were smaller.  
Akiko wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't easily grab onto it since there was still the other one, and the one she grabs could easily open to split her hand.

"I guess you weren't kidding about being serious" Akiko said as she placed the sword into the ground.

"So what are you going to do?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Fight for real. Just a test combat" Akiko replied as she headed back to the bag to pull out another iron short sword. The handle on it was longer than needed, but it worked for her. I backed up a bit to try to stay out of the way, but I was sure that I was still somewhere in the crossfire.

"What is the end?" Lin'fæ asked

"First blood, or outside forces stops us. Make sure you go nonlethal" Akiko said

"No guarantee" Lin'fæ said

"Good. You understand then" Akiko said as she pulled the sword out of the sheath. Akiko charged at Lin'fæ, and Lin'fæ did the same. Akiko ran at first with a thrust, but once within close range changed over to a cut. Lin'fæ saw this, and opened the fan to block the strike along the ridges. Once contract was felt Lin'fæ thrusted the other fan at Akiko face. Akiko leaned back, and knocked it out of the way at the same time. Akiko leaned back even further to launch herself with a kickflip, but Lin'fæ stepped back to get out of the way. Once Akiko landed she used that momentum to launch herself off the ground, and aimed the sword at Lin'fæ chest. Lin'fæ realized she had no time to move out of the way, so she flicked open the fan to catch the sword in the spacing. She moved down as the sword went through the gap, and it bent the sword. It did however stop it from going through, and so they both backed off. Akiko looked at the sword, and tried to straighten it. She didn't have time as Lin'fæ was almost on top of her. Lin'fæ went with a flurry of strikes that were aimed at the joints, and Akiko was mostly focused on blocking them by matching the speed and directions. The sword was creaking, and even parts of it was starting to splinter off of it as it was being hit and used so fast. The assault continued till the sword tip shattered into pieces, and the rest was not that useful. Akiko dropped the sword, and bounced backwards to recover. Lin'fæ didn't allow Akiko to have much recovery time as Lin'fæ knocked the sword to the ground. Akiko did have enough time to pull out something close to a kusarigama, but it was primarily made of fire. I didn't think it was going to have mass, or be able to do anything . However Lin'fæ fan struck the chains, and didn't go through. It just got stopped by the chains, but Lin'fæ bounced away to reevaluate the situation. Akiko was smiling, and was almost laughing. Akiko started to spin the weight part, and threw that. Lin'fæ blocked that, but with a flick of Akiko's wrist it pulled back to wrap around Lin'fæ right arm. There was no burning sounds, so Lin'fæ didn't panic. Lin'fæ pulled on the chain to pull Akiko closer, but Akiko didn't budge. Akiko was pulling the chain, and Lin'fæ let herself get pulled in by using the pull to launch herself. Akiko dissolved the chain part, and have it reappear wrapped around her left arm. Akiko used the sickle to catch one of the fans, and caught the other in her bare hands. Lin'fæ placed her feet on Akiko chest, and launched off of Akiko to prevent her from headbutting Lin'fæ. They both stood their ground apart from one another just staring at one another to figure out their next move as neither seemed to want to move an inch. Akiko closed her eyes to take a deep breath, and Lin'fæ saw this and move into rather quickly covering most of the distance in a single bound. Akiko once she reopened her eyes saw that, but moved back in time as the swing from overhead just barely missed as it crashed into the ground. A cloud of dirt and stone swirled around, and Akiko realized that this might be a battle to the death by accident. Lin'fæ bolted out of that dust cloud, and Akiko switched over to a defense stance. Suddenly in the middle was Hirria, and she grabbed Lin'fæ from midair and slammed her into the ground. Akiko calmed down, and her kusarigama faded away. Akiko fell to her knees breathing heavily. Lin'fæ sat up, and looked around.

"Damn that was close. Any more stuff like that, and you would have killed Akiko" Hirria said. I finally was able to stand back up again.

"I was going to stop soon anyways" Lin'fæ said.

"At the rate you were going. Not likely" Hirria said

"So what brings you out here?" Lin'fæ asked as she dropped the fans back into the bag.

"If you two didn't wake me up from shattering a few windows. I probably would have been late" Hirria said pointing back the house.

"Oh wow. Sorry" Lin'fæ said

"Don't worry. It is training, so stuff like that happens" Hirria said.

"Damn. I actually thought I was going to die. I never fought someone able to be on par, and able to shatter a sword without easing up. That's down right crazy" Akiko said as she stood up

"Don't worry about it. Be glad I'm here" Hirria said.

"True. I need a bath now, so I guess I'll see you later" Akiko said as she started to head towards the bath.

"We will come with you" Lin'fæ said.

"Why?" Akiko asked

"Why not? We can relax together" Lin'fæ said

"Whatever. Come if you wish, but try anything and I will kill you" Akiko said as she continued on. Lin'fæ ran over to me to pull me with her.

"Be gentle with her" Hirria said as she walked back to the house. We walked a bit behind Akiko as we were a bit nervous about her, so we didn't immediately rush up to her. Once we reached the bath area Lin'fæ and Akiko went ahead first. I stayed on the hill just waiting for them to finish getting changed, so I looked back towards the house.

"Rei?" I heard, so I turned back to the shack. "Rei?!" I heard from the shack, so I quickly got up and bolted towards it. I just touched the door before it was forced open, and Lin'fæ came out.  
"Help. I can't think straight right now" Lin'fæ said

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I look inside to find that Akiko was laying down on a bench with a small pool of blood around her.

"We just came in, and she laid down on the bench. She started to cough up blood, and then collapsed. I don't know what to do" Lin'fæ replied in almost a panic tone.

"Get Hirria. I'll see if Akiko is still conscious, and if there is anything she needs" I said.

Lin'fæ bolted out of the bath area towards the house, and I went in to check how bad Akiko was.  
There was still some glint in her eyes, so she was still here somewhat.

"Was hoping no one would see me like this outside of Lin and Hirria" Akiko said

"You have had this happen before?" I asked.

"Plenty of times. Usually I am able to crawl to get my medicine, but this is the worst I have gotten.  
It should fade real soon, and I will be able to get my medicine" Akiko said.

"Age?" I asked.

"Yea I am getting too old, so this sorta stuff I was expecting" Akiko said as she coughed up a bit more blood. "Ugh. I guess it isn't going away that fast".

"Where did you place your medicine?" I asked.

"With my weapons, so I never forget them" Akiko said.

"Want me to carry you to them?" I asked

"No. Hirria should be coming soon to deliver it" Akiko said, and just as she did finish Hirria showed up. She was holding Lin'fæ by the collar, and dropped her to the ground to come over to Akiko. In Hirria's hand was a vial with a green liquid, and she rolled Akiko over to force her to sit up. Hirria opened the vial, and dumped the contents into Akiko's mouth. Akiko coughed a bit, and a few more drops of blood came out. However she looked to be back to normal.

"Thanks. I forgot to take it this morning" Akiko said.

"Your welcome. Be glad I always carry one around for you" Hirria said.

"Guess my clock is fading, and soon going to finally break" Akiko said.

"You have plenty of time if you take each day in stride" Hirria said.

"True, but overall. Since it is getting worse I am running out" Akiko said as she stood up. I left the room to allow Akiko to change her clothes, and I noticed Lamba was sitting against the shack's wall. She looked to be almost in tears, so I sat down next to her.

"Something the matter?" I asked.

"Just the clock. The life I spent with mama has gone by so fast, and soon that will end" Lamba said with tears rolling down her face.

"I understand it will be a heavy loss, but once you recover you have a long life ahead of that" I said. That however depressed Lamba even further.

"You are new, so you don't know clan rules" Lamba mumbled

"It's true I don't know, but don't look into the muddy waters that are at your hip. Rather look into mist that is above. Both are unknowns, but you don't know what is expected. Like me winding up here might have been for the best minus the injuries I have gotten. I might be crazy, and be willing to accept this situation without asking. Though overall that's just how life is" I said with a smile.

"True" Lamba said as she leaned over to rest her head against my chest. I rubbed her head as a means to try to calm her down. Eventually Akiko and Lin'fæ came out of the shack, and were wrapped in towels. Lamba pulled away from my chest to look up at the people who came out

"Oh Lamba you are here" Akiko said.

Lamba nodded. "Want to take a bath together?" Akiko asked.

"Sure" Lamba said.

"Go ahead. I will wait for Hirria and you" I said as I tapped Lamba's shoulder gently.

"Okay" Lamba said as she got off of me, and went in. Hirria and Lamba both came out rather quickly afterwards, so I went in to quickly change as well. I came out, and slid in a bit away from the group.

"Come on Rei don't be shy" Hirria said as she waved me closer.

"We seen each other naked, so I wouldn't worry about that too much" Hirria teased. It was then that I noticed that Lamba wasn't with the group, but rather out swimming with Lin'fæ.

"We should probably do this more often. Relax as a family" Hirria said

"Yea right" Akiko said,

"True. We argue a lot even as family" Akiko said.

We just sat around letting the steam calm us all down while Lamba and Lin'fæ played around like the children they seemed to be. We eventually got out, and all headed back in to eat. The sun had actually was higher in the sky then I was expecting, so I guess time did slip by while we were in the bath. Lin was sitting in the dining hall waiting, and Akiko ran over to sit in his lap. He didn't seem that annoyed, but rather surprised that we all came together. Lamba seemed to cling to me a bit more than usual today until she parted to do her typical daily training. Lin'fæ decided not to continue trying to make more firecrackers today, and just focus mainly on the fans to get them back to shape. She was so focused on that she didn't notice me even approaching. She only gave me a passing glance before continuing to polish the fan's to a better condition. I gave up trying to bother Lin'fæ, and headed over to the library to continue reading stuff before heading out to check on the crops. I was sure a few were due real soon, and it seemed a few crops were getting ripe. I looked around for a basket, and found a few. I grabbed one, and started to go through the field harvesting which crops were ripe. Once I filled that basket I placed it down, and grabbed another one. Eventually I finished getting all the ripe products, but each basket that was prior wasn't around. Soon Lamba came out with a basket, and placed it where the pile was.

"I can take that if you are done" Lamba as she opened her hands.

"So you were taking them?" I asked.

"Yup. Can't let them over ripen" Lamba replied.

"True" I said as I handed her the back, and followed her inside.

"Finished?" Lamba asked.

"Yup" I said. We both walked to the kitchen, and organized the vegetables and roots to their correct spots. I took the basket, and returned it outside. I returned to find Lin'fæ just sitting in her usual chair in the dining hall. The fans were hanging off her hip, but she was face down on the table. I walked over to check on her, so I shook her to see how she was doing. She didn't groan, so I looked down to see a knife was stuck into her. I looked around for anyone that might have attacked her, but didn't see anyone. I heard her groan, and start to move again.

"Welcome back Rei" Lin'fæ said softly.

"You're stabbed. Who did this to you?" I asked

"Someone from shield. I guess I shouldn't lower my guard even here, but that's what I did" Lin'fæ said as she slowly pulled the knife out. It gave a soft suction sound before getting fully pulled out. The blade gleaned of blood and fat, but Lin'fæ stabbed it into the table.

"I will kill the fucker that did this" Lin'fæ said.

"We should first clean that wound up" I said.

"Already healing" Lin'fæ said.

"Before you couldn't" I said.

"That was before I had plenty of time around you" Lin'fæ said.

"Oh okay" I said

"I will kill you as well if you interfere" Lin'fæ said.

"Wasn't going to. I would have killed the person as well if you died" I said tightening my fist.

"You can say, but doing is another matter" Lin'fæ said.

"Yea before, but remember that fight we had on the hill?" I asked.

"Oh right before Asyilli place. Yea what about it?" Replied Lin'fæ

"Well during that fight my brain just turned off the compassion side. I only want to rush to you to protect you" I said.

"Probably an effect of my rose. Like it didn't happen now as it was only a warning message" Lin'fæ said.

"What message?" I asked.

"Even surrounded by the Swords. You are still vulnerable, and the reverse can be said" Lin'fæ said

"Oh" I said.

"Stay by me. That lily mark might make you a target" Lin'fæ said as she pointed at my face.

"Okay" I said

"So sleep in shifts?" I asked.

"No, but we will change rooms. Since they might know where we are usually. We will switch every night till they are caught" Lin'fæ said

"But there are only 2 shields, and 4 tools. Can't be that hard" I said.

"Shields don't rat each other out. They rather die or spread lies. Not to mention they could use mercenaries" Lin'fæ said.

"Well shit I left Lamba alone" I said before starting to walk away. I could feel sweat dripping from my forehead. Lin'fæ pushed away from the table, and quickly followed after me holding onto the knife. She placed the knife along her belt, and we arrived into the kitchen. A few people were laid about in the kitchen. A sword slammed against my head from Lamba as she threw it.  
"Oh no more" Lamba said as her breathing calmed down, and she turned around. She was covered in blood, but looked mostly unharmed.

"Oh thank god you are alright" I said.

"Thank god I was in the kitchen. In a open area I would have died" Lamba said.

"So mercenaries it might have been" Lin'fæ said

"Huh?" Lamba asked curiously

"I was stabbed earlier. I guess you were going to be the example" Lin'fæ said

"Tch" Lamba clicked her tongue. "I will kill those shields. They should be grateful they are even allowed to breathing still" Lamba said. It was then that I noticed her arm had a long burn mark. I rushed over to check it, and it was a cauterized wound.

"The first attack against me" Lamba said as she held her arm. I looked around the kitchen. It was covered in blood, but everything else seemed ruined. It was going to take a bit of time to remove the bodies. Akiko and Lin finally came into the kitchen, and just walked past the bodies without a care.

"You did all this Lamba?" Akiko asked

"Yes" Lamba replied nervously

"Good girl" Akiko said as she rubbed Lamba's hair.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Remove the bodies of course" Akiko said as she pulled on one. She looked it over, and cauterized the wound. She did the same with everyone that had an open wound that was pooling blood. Lin'fæ and I grabbed one. Since the door was busted down we went through. Lin'fæ went first through, and I was quickly through as well. I kept my eyes up to look for anyone ambushing us. Just a few steps out the door the lily started to burn, so I dropped the body. I bolted towards Lin'fæ, and pushed her down. Just the split second after she was no long felt on my hand a few arrows pierced me. Mostly in non vital areas, and only one was close to an area. I coughed up some blood before kneeling to the ground.

"Fuck" I said. The rest bolt over to check on me, Akiko heaved a sigh of relief, and pushed me over. Akiko scanned the area for more archers, but they seemed to have left from fear.  
"Lamba and Lin'fæ rip the arrows out. I want cauterize before infections have a chance to kick in" Akiko said. Lin'fæ and Lamba nodded before they each grabbed an arrow, and pulled them out. I wish it was gentle, but that would have taken too much time. With each spot pulled out Akiko placed a hand over it to burn the spot where the arrows were pulled out. Once they finished I rolled over to cough up some blood. Akiko patted my back gently to try comfort me. Moving hurt like hell from the burns, but I couldn't just stay still. I slowly got back up, and each one stayed close just in case I fell again.

"You aren't in the condition to carry, so just walk with us" Akiko said.

"Okay" I said. We slowly moved the bodies to a pile, and we eventually finished. There was a small shack nearby, and Lamba went inside. We waited for her to finish, and when she came out. Most of the blood was wiped off of her, and we headed back. The kitchen was a mess, so it would be a pain to start cooking. We started to clean up, and started to cook. We eventually finished, and headed to the dining hall together.

"Nice reaction Rei. Those shots were aimed at being fatal for Tsumina, but mostly not for you"  
Akiko said as she dipped her spoon into her soup.

"Thanks, but you can thank Tsumina. If it wasn't for her; I wouldn't know when her life is in danger" I replied. Lin'fæ blushed at those words, and leaned her head against my arm. Footsteps were heard, and Akiko pulled out a small dagger and threw it. I turned around to see it was Ri'væ, but she looked calm at what just happened.

"Leave you lousy shield" Akiko said coldly.

"My job is to protect Tsumina" Ri'væ said.

Akiko started to chuckle. "That's not your primary objective as faction ties override family requests. I mean it was nice that you stabbed Tsumina in a healable spot, but I don't take kindly to that" Akiko said coldly. Ri'væ flinched at the part where she was accused of stabbing Lin'fæ. Ri'væ slowly walked forwards with tears welling in her eyes. She stopped when Akiko slammed the area in front of her with a whip.

"Groveling won't change the facts. Now leave before I make personally!" Akiko yelled

"But my miss-" Ri'væ was able to say before the whip cracked again.

"Terminated effective now. Leave, and stay with the other shields. Don't show yourself in front of me again, or I will make you regret it" Akiko snapped.

Ri'væ slowly backed away with sweat dripping from her forehead. She knew Akiko was serious, so once she reached the doorway. Ri'væ ran away, and Akiko calmed down once the front door could be heard being opened and closed.

"So why aren't we killing them, or chaining them yet?" I asked nervously

"I am not sure yet if it was the Shields, or Body that hired the mercenaries. We will stay on guard till the next move is made" Akiko said

"So stay together at all times?" I asked.

"No. Lin and I will stay together while the three of you stick together. The threats aren't that dangerous right now, so you can manage on your own" Akiko replied.

We ate in silence after that, and the atmosphere felt really heavy. I guess this is what it feels like to be under extreme stress, and we parted ways to head to our rooms to prepare to move around. We stayed wary of the shadows as we weren't sure if anyone else was going to show up. Once we reached Lamba's room. We packed up what wasn't unpacked, and moved them to a separate room. We did the same with Lin'fæ, but there was so little stuff. We rushed down stairs to look for the keys to the room. We looked around, and eventually found them in a small box tucked flush against the wall. We took the pair that was there, and tested them on different doors. It worked on each one, so we guessed they were the masters set as each door was able to be locked and unlocked. I tried as well, but it was really hard to move the key. I eventually got it moving, but it took some effort. Both sides could be locked, so you didn't need to be on the outside to lock it. We headed to the room where we stored all the items, and locked. We then returned to our room, and laid down on the bed. I got up to lock the door, and then returned. Lamba didn't look away from the window as it returned a vacant expression as well.

"Cheer up Lamba. This should be all cleared up soon. Just one big family we will be afterwards" Lin'fæ said trying to cheer Lamba up.

"Hopefully" Lamba said

Lin'fæ tail's came out, and gently wrapped themselves around Lamba. Lamba gently rubbed the tails, and pulled on to her face to rub against it.

"Thanks" Lamba said softly.

"Least I can do" Lin'fæ said softly before laying down.

"Not going further?" Lamba asked.

"No reason to. I'm only doing that to comfort you" Lin'fæ said before yawning.

"Oh okay" Lamba said as she just sat there looking out the window while rubbing the tail.

"I'll be here as well to help you. Probably not as much as Tsumina, but I'll try" I said.

"Thanks" Lamba said as she fell back. She crawled towards me, and laid down in my lap. I fell back to next Lin'fæ, and smiled. Lamba crawled up my body just to lay her head on my chest. She clung to me tightly as she started to go to sleep. Lin'fæ smiled at before kissing me on the lips.

"See you in the morning" Lin'fæ said as she closed her eyes. I closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

We arrived in the next town. We were let through some wooden gates to the tavern after our equipment was checked. They didn't want anything illegal. They didn't mind the knives I had hidden. The town wasn't that large, so we didn't worry about getting loss that easily. We shortly arrived at the tavern, but we couldn't really tell as the sign was barely hanging on its hinges. We go in to find that a drunkard fight has already started so early. One of the fighters stumbled our way, but Lamba stopped them and threw them aside. That stopped the fighting, and forced everyone to look at us. We walked in calmly, and headed towards the board. The atmosphere was heavy as people didn't know what or who we were. Most seemed to be nervous at Lamba who was able to throw an amazon across the room with ease. We grabbed a post for some hands on a farm, and head over to the counter with it.

"Know how far?" Lin'fæ asked handing the post over.

"Oh looking for Haili farm. She should be in the market now hawking her wares" the danuki said

"Thanks. Sorry for ruining the atmosphere" Lin'fæ said. We turned around, and quickly left the tavern. We went to the market to look for Haili, and it didn't take long to find her after asking few other vendors. She was already packing up her shop when we arrived.

"Sorry. I am closed" she said.

"We aren't here to see your stock. We are asking about your request for help" Lin'fæ replied.

"Sure you don't want to be adventurers? You have a good set to do that" Haili said as she looked at what we are carrying.

"We use to be, but are looking to settle down. So we figured farm work be a good start before we work in other places" Lamba said

"Oh okay" Haili said

"There you are!" A voice yelled from down the street.

We turn around to see a red faced amazon that looked very pissed off. She quickly stormed down the street, and grabbed Lamba by the collar.

"Fucken bitch ruined my undefeated streak" she yelled

"Oh I'm real sorry for breaking your 2 win streak. Let me grovel before your muscles aoz" Lamba said without a care.

That ticked off the amazon, and she threw Lamba into another cart. Lin'fæ and I were unfazed as the amazon was still drunk.

"Oh ow" Lamba said sarcastically as she stood up, and wiped off the bits of fruit and vegetables. The amazon charged forward, but Lamba blocked the punch with ease. She brought the arm down before slamming her knee into the elbow. The amazon reeled back from the pain, and before she screamed received a kick to the side of the face. The amazon slumped to the ground, and laid motionless.

"Well drunk aoz are a pathetic bunch" Lamba said as she walked over us.

"Uh what the hell. Aren't you a witch?" Haili asked

"Yes, but I prefer close combat rather than far range" Lamba replied. I pulled bits of fruit out of Lamba's hair, and brushed off any other bits that was on her back that she didn't get to. We started to help Haili pack up her store, and soon some town guards arrived. They looked at the unconscious amazon, and were confused.

"Who knocked her out?" They asked.

"Her" a vendor said, and all the vendors fingers pointed towards Lamba.

"No seriously" said one of the guards

"We are serious" the vendors said

The tallest, oldest probably, came over to us.

"Did you knock her out?" The guard asked

"Yea again. Lousy aoz was all drunk. Can't fight worth a damn" Lamba said coldly.

"Oh wow. Uh I only ask that you pay up some damage to the other person's cart. We will fund the  
rest, and so will Vivian" the guard said nervously

"Why the fuck should I pay when I didn't do jack shit" Lamba said as she walked up to the guard.

"It's part of the law here. We aren't asking much. Only 15 gold piece" the guard replied nervously.  
"Oh that's all. Okay" Lamba said as she calmed down, and opened her purse to give the coins out. Once finished she returned to us, and finished packing up.

"So we hired Haili?" Lin'fæ asked.

"I will give you a few days on the field to see how well you do" Haili replied a bit nervous.

"Don't worry. I won't do something like what I did to that aoz on the farm. It was just coincidence" Lamba said. Haili walked got into her wagon, and we walked along side of it.

"Good riddance. Don't need a vail causing trouble in town" I heard between the two guards. I  
looked over at Lamba who looked ready to murder them, but was holding it back.

"You can murder them the next time" I whispered to Lamba.

"I know. I haven't heard that word in a long time. Lousy unog" Lamba replied sourly

"Uh what?" I replied.

"It's better if you don't know. Racial degrading terms wouldn't suit someone that is treated like garbage. You wind up faster in the trash or with the necros" Lamba said.

"Well he is around me typically. So it wouldn't happen" Lin'fæ said

"Okay, but still won't teach him. You might" Lamba said.

We walked with the wagon, and continued till we arrived at the farm. About twice the size of the field that was at the house, so it wasn't going to be that hard to deal with. Haili pointed us towards a small shack for us to stay in.

"I have other field workers, but each one get's their own house if they come individually, but since you all came together=. Though the size depends on how many you are" Haili said as she pointed around to the other living quarters, and it looked like we got the largest.

"Thanks" Lamba said as she walked towards the living quarters we were given.

"I serve dinner at sun fall. Don't be late or you won't get anything" Haili said as she walked off towards her house. Two doors open as we walked towards our house, and out came some cats. They came really fast to us, but quickly stopped once they saw Lamba placed her hand on her sword. I sighed as I gently placed my hand on Lamba's shoulder, and she eased up. The two cats came up slowly this time, and were a bit nervous.

"Hello" the oldest looking one said nervously.

"Don't worry. She only went on reflex" I said to try to calm them down.

"Oh old adventurers. Sorry didn't realize that" the second one said as she over us.

"No worries" Lin'fæ said smiling

"Been awhile since we got any help. The last person got trashed by that aoz Vivian since they walked into the tavern to get wasted, and picked a fight with her" the younger said sadly

"We aren't suppose to scare away our new workers" the older said

"Sorry. I forgot" the younger said almost crying

"Oh that aoz. I remembering her name was Vivian, but it is very fuzzy. Was that her name Tsumina? Rei?" Lamba asked us

"Pretty sure the guards said that was her name" Lin'fæ replied

"I think so as well" I said

"What do you mean?" the older asked

"I am pretty sure she is in the medical facility. I sorta broke some bones on her" Lamba said nervously

"If so. Thank you" The older one said before hugging Lamba

"Uh what?" Lamba asked

"Vivian works for another farm, and likes to beat our workers since she can't touch Haili without getting reprimanded by her master. There is no punishment, but rather reward for being us" the younger said

"Oh" Lamba said

"Haili won't approve even if you did it front of her, but still you make us both happy. It is the reason people didn't want to work for us" the older said

"Well okay then" I said

"Oh right introductions. I am Lien, and she is" Lien, older one, said

"Xalli" Xalli, younger one, said

"My name is Tsumina" Lin'fæ said

"Name is Rei" I said

"Lamba" Lamba said

"We will meet up again once we head off to eat. We already took care of the field for the day, so you can take it easy" Lien said

"Okay. Thanks" Lin'fæ said

The both of them chuckled before bolting back to their houses. We continued towards our house, and found it to be very minimal. Only one bed large enough to support 2 maybe 3 if we laid on top of another. A small rack to store stuff upon, and we placed our bags upon that. Lamba took off her sword, and placed it against the rack. She pinched her shoulders a bit before shaking her head. I walked up to Lamba to give her a gentle massage on her shoulders.

"Thanks. Carrying the sword was getting me sore" Lamba said

"Your welcome" I said as I finished.

"So I guess we just wait till meal is ready" I said as I laid out on the bed.

"Most likely papa" Lamba said as she laid out on top of me.

'"What is this about Rei?" Lin'fæ said with a sour tone.

"It was my decision. Rei treats me like a father with benefits, so I figured I might as well call him that in private" Lamba said

"You know your dad is actually dead right?" Lin'fæ said coldly

"Yup. No reason to mourn his loss as he was soon pass anyway with mom. I was suppose to die as well, but I guess mom saw that I had potential elsewhere" Lamba said sadly with tears starting to well up. I raise my hand to gently caress Lamba's hair, and said "It's okay. You can cry now, and whenever you feel like it."

Lamba held onto me tightly, and I could feel warm upon my shirt. Lamba started to cry softly, but it was something she was holding back for days. "Mama. Why did you have to leave with dad" Lamba said softly between choking on her tears. Lin'fæ and I had nothing to say, so we just let Lamba cry till she could no more. Once she finished she quickly fell asleep, and laid her down next to me.

"So young to have such a thing happen to her" Lin'fæ said softly

"Sadly, but I'm not too sure how to help her" I said.

"Just be around is enough. No real way to mend a broken heart even if you try to use something else" a voice said

We turn towards the door to see that Shi was standing there.

"What do you want?" I ask

"Whoa calm down. I am only checking to see if you arrived okay. I can bring Akiko and family back upon request, but only once they are able to. It will also only be for a short time as it takes a toll on me" Shi said

"At what cost?" Lin'fæ asked coldly

"None. You are all family to me, but you have a contract to me anyways. I only ask for your soul's when you die is all" Shi said.

"Oh okay" Lin'fæ said

"I have to go. See you later" Shi said as she quietly left.

Time passed by slowly, and soon the sun was below the horizon. I shook Lamba to wake her up, and we headed to the house. We saw the two cat's going into the main house. Lien waved us over, and waited till we arrived. We entered the decrepit house that probably has been better days. The floorboards were creaking, and falling apart. Windows were shattered along with some floors just collapsed even from the second floor. Some of the rooms we passed had furniture smashed from falling from the second floor if there was a base floor at all. We walked into the dining room, and quickly sat down. We brushed aside the shattered glass, and moved the chandelier that fell from the ceiling. Soon Haili came out of the kitchen carrying a few wooden bowls to lay out for everyone.

"Sorry today is a bit extra as not many people bought my stock" Haili said sadly

"Cheer up. We might soon get more customers. Since we probably won't have to worry about  
Miranda trying to bully and push you out of business" Xalli said

"Hopefully it isn't too late" Halli said as she laid her head onto the table. Her tail wagged slowly in the air, and didn't seem to have much energy.

"So that notice wasn't just for farm work?" Lamba asked.

"Originally it was, but I never got around to taking it down. No one bothered to care about it, and knew that working for me would mean trouble" Haili said as she drew circles with her finger.

"Oh. We weren't looking for any pay anyways besides a stable life" Lamba said

"What?" Haili as she looked up with a glint

"Yea. We just need a place to repair our tools, and a house with food is all. Pay can come later after you get a more stable lifestyle set down" Lamba said. Lin'fæ and I nodded in agreement.

"I thought you were hired swords?" Haili said

"We are, but not for gold. We have plenty to go off for now, and it isn't good to ask for payments from a client that won't be able to pay up" Lin'fæ said

"Okay. Thanks" Haili said. We stopped talking to eat, and we quickly finished eating. Haili took the bowls once finished, and placed them in the kitchen. We just sat around waiting as the Xalli and Lien just sat around, so we weren't sure what to do. Haili returned with a small coin purse.

"This is all I can afford to pay today. Sales weren't that good" Haili said as she passed out 20 gold coin to both of them.

"Thanks" Lien and Xalli said as they pocketed their pay.

"You are free to return. I have nothing else for you do here" Haili said as she turned away.

"Want us to help you clean up some of the decrepit stuff that has fallen apart?" Lien asked

"For now no. I am not sure if we are going to be staying here for much longer. With my dwindling sales I am not sure how much longer I can last" Haili said sadly.  
Lin'fæ walked up to Haili and embraced her gently. Lin'fæ tails wrapped around as well. "The clock may progress, but if you are paying attention the soft mud at your feet you will miss the rainbow that is overhead" Lin'fæ said

"Thanks. I'll take that into mind" Haili said as she pulled the tails off, and headed off to where she was going.

"Wait you're a fox?" Lien said as she stood up.

"Yup, but don't worry too much about it" Lin'fæ said

"True, We don't care about race as much here. As long as you can work, or do the task given that's all. Males are expected to pull their own weight, and just not be babymakers" Xalli said.

"Don't worry. We will work our best" Lamba said. We all exited the house, and returned to our living quarters.

"Such a heavy, and lonely life here. Hopefully we can help them improve" Lamba said.

"From what I can tell. This is what is expected from this land" I said

"True. Kaori has been a power vacuum area" Lamba said

"Let's see what happens tomorrow" I said

"True. I am getting tired as well from all the traveling" Lamba said

Lin'fæ laid down next to me, and placed her tails over the both of us. "Good night dear" Lin'fæ said as she kissed me on cheek. She closed her eyes, and I shortly did as well.


	14. Chapter 14

"Rei~" a voice whispered softly.

"Rei~. It's time to wake up" the voice repeat

"Wake up dear~" the voice said even softer into my ear. I groaned before slowly waking up.

"Morning Rei" I blinked, and looked up to see Lamba sitting on my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing~" Lamba said dragging the words out.

"No seriously" I said as I grabbed Lamba and sat up.

"I was only sitting" Lamba said sourly.

"I guess so, but you seemed to be teasing me at the same time" I said.

"Well her tease, and happy state is a bit hard to tell apart" a familiar voice said. I looked over to  
see it was Hirria, and she waved back.

"What?" I asked.

"Morning" Hirria said while smiling. In her hands was Lin'fæ in her fox form, and she was gently petting her.

"So I guess I'm the last one awake. Sorry about that" I said

"Don't worry. Lamba and Tsumina noticed me before I got into the shed" Hirria said.

"So why are you here? Didn't you die?" I asked

"I'm only checking on Lamba till Akiko can move around. And yes, but that was so many moons  
ago I forgot that I even had an actual body" Hirria replied

"Oh" I said

"Back to the main reasons I'm here. One of which Lamba already agreed to, but the second one she wanted your opinion" Hirria said

"Which is?" I asked nervously

"It's a rite of adulthood in the armory to do this. All witches are given the option to be unable to bear an heir, or be unable to after the first" Hirria said

"And twins?" I asked

"Both count as firstborn" Hirria replied

"So you are asking me if it would be okay to remove Lamba's reproductive organ?" I asked

"Oh no. That's an old part we got rid of. We just make specific cuts, and use magick to remove the ability to do so" Hirria said

"But why after the firstborn? What happens if they run away with firstborn?" I asked

"The firstborn is fine as it doesn't divert too much attention away, but after that attention is split between the amount you have. We allow exceptions as we don't do the rite till years after just in case of illness or accident. Any extra conceived are forcibly removed to be given to another that hasn't got one yet or a family that had their child in an accident past the rite point. And if they run away to avoid we take the child away, and still run the rite that will include her eyes" Hirria said.  
I just sat there nervous about to say. Hirria looks calm, but she could probably explode any moment.

"You alright Rei?" Lamba said

"I probably scared him" Hirria said as she put Lin'fæ on the ground, and walked towards me. I wanted to run away, but I just couldn't as I was bolted by fear.

"There there. Most people that hear of this in the clan also got bolted with fear" Hirria said as she gently reached up to grab my face. She rubbed it gently, and said "It's okay. You don't need to worry about it as you are a part of flower, so the armory rites don't apply to you" Hirria said. Lin'fæ jumped on the bed to nuzzle gently against me still in her fox form.

"Can. I say. It's up to Lamba?" I asked nervously finally able to speak.

"Yup. You don't need to shoulder her burden as she only wanted your opinion. Doesn't mean she would have gone through with it" Hirria said

"Okay" i said

"My rite is you have to lose something or someone close to you" Lin'fæ

"Uh" I said nervously

"How is a flower going to bloom if it feeds off nothing?" Lin'fæ said

"I understand where you are coming from, but isn't that a bit crazy?" I asked

"No. Remember I had to kill my mother. You had forfeit a bit of your free will over to me" Lin'fæ said as she pulled the collar around my neck.

"How long has this been around my neck?" I asked

"Since we first met" Lin'fæ said

"So ending like fight that you can continue later as I have to get going soon. Shi won't like it when  
I'm late" Hirria said

"Oh okay" I said

"I will take it after my firstborn" Lamba said

"Okay" Hirria said as she rubbed Lamba's head

"Wait since she part of the flower. That should mean she shouldn't have to take that rite" Lin'fæ said

"She is a flowered sword, so her daughter will have that immunity. Lamba doesn't as she was raised as a sword, and will die as a flowered sword" Hirria said

"Oh" I said

"So yea. I'll be back tomorrow to train you some as that fight between the two amazons were very sloppy. I understand that you are inexperienced, but amazons are rather easy. You mother could beat a clan with a blindfold on" Hirria said

"I'll try to match her" Lamba said sadly

"Not even possible. Akiko was a monster, but usually preferred to kill a target before they notice.  
You instead rather run up to a target in the face, and beat the living shit out of them to an inch of their life. To burn a nightmare into their dreams every time they walk outside and see a witch" Hirria said

"I only did that ten times. Those girls were being a jerk" Lamba said before puffing her cheeks.

"For trying to put a ribbon in your hair to make you look cuter, and more girlish as is typical of witches" Hirria said and chuckled a bit.

"Probably put a too large ribbon in. A string one on the side would look cute, and still work with you" Lin'fæ said

"Yup, or one that sits in the front to make people think you are softer then you really are" I said as well. Lamba got off the bed, and quickly stormed out.

"Well. Let just her calm down, and I'll see you tomorrow" Hirria said as she broke down into flower petals.

"So what now?" I asked

"Probably go out to the field, and what not" Lin'fæ said

"Probably" I said as I stood up

"If you try to gate. I will kill you without a care" Lin'fæ said as she rolled over. I shrugged it off as I can't tell if she was joking or not

*******

I spent almost all day just tending to the fields. I didn't see Lin'fæ leave the shed yet, so that worried me. I headed back to find her sleeping on the bed. I sat down next to her gently, and rubbed her head a bit.

"It's nothing you said. Don't worry about what you said earlier" I said softly into Lin'fæ ear before kissing her on the cheek. I got up, and left her alone. I figured she would need some more time alone, and I noticed a skinny male slowly making his way up to the house. I walk over slowly to realize he was carrying few sacks of coins. I walked up to him, but he ignored my presence and continued to walk to the house.

"Just give it up Rei. He won't notice anything outside of his objectives. My husband has been broken by them" Haili said

It was at that point I noticed a small dagger was in his right hand, and it was pointed away to prevent her from seeing it. I wrapped my arms around his throat, and held a headlock grip which forced him to let go of everything to force me to drop my grip. I let go, but as soon as I did I was kicked on the left side. It wasn't that bad, but it did stun me for a bit. Haili tried to walk forward, but her ex-husband grabbed the dagger. I reached out to try to get his collar, but the shirt tore. The man raised the dagger, but soon his hand had a dagger sticking out of it.

"Damn that was close" Lamba said out of breath.

I ran forwards to tackle the person to the ground, and bend both arms back to hold them under my knee.

"Figures. Use the one person I would hesitate, so you can take over my farm" Haili said as she grabbed the dagger, and lifted his head. "However betrayal is always met with a certain retribution once failed". Haili pressed dagger again his throat, and sliced it open. "Death."

Haili pressed the dagger into the ground next to his body, and got up.

"Leave that body there, or use it in the field as fertilizer. I don't care really what you do, and make sure you check the money she gave is real. If it isn't, and dung or the like use it I guess" Haili said as she walked inside. I stood up, and checked the bags to find they did have bits of gold coin. Lamba came over, and bent the coins before melting the one I was holding to see if it was real.

"It's real" Lamba said

"Okay. I guess we take it in" I said

"No. She will beat you shitless in that mood" I heard a voice said

"So we just leave it outside then Xalli?" I asked

"Pretty much. Just next to her door" Xalli said

"So where is Lien?" Lamba asked

"Looking for her eye. It seemed to have fallen out last night, but once she finds it she will come out  
to help with the body and check the field" Xalli said

"Wait what?" I asked

"Oh she lost her eye in a fight a while ago, so we used a glass eye to replace it" Xalli said before she left to head back to Lien shed.

*****  
I slip into bed, and lay down next to Lamba. I see that Lamba and Lin'fæ are pretty much huddled together like usual, so I don't mind that. I roll around, and close my eyes to try to sleep. The events of earlier just was heavy, and it made sleeping very hard. Eventually it did come, but that was after a while of staring outside.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up to see the back of the person I like facing me. Lamba I guess already ran off ahead to deal with her morning training. I scoot closer to Rei, and pull him over so he stops sleeping on his side. I crawl onto his chest as gently as possible, and look at his calm sleeping face. Even though he seems calm, but there is a lot of stress that he seems to be dealing with. I close my eyes and lay my head down on his chest to wait for him to wake up soon. Soon his typical grumble happened, and he reached over to gently caresses my hair.

"Morning Lin'fæ" Rei said

"Morning" I said trying to be cheerful. I rolled off of Rei to allow him to stand up, but he just laid there as if lost in thought.

"Something the matter?" I asked

"Nothing really. Just thinking of what to do" Rei replied with a heavy tone. He brought my hand up to my face to stroke it gently. I placed my hand to gently press it against my face a bit longer before letting it go.

"If you need someone to talk to. I'll listen to my best ability, and try to help you" I said

"I know. I might later, but is so early to talk about something so heavy" Rei said

"Actually mornings are usually the best that way you have all day to take in the information, and  
think of the best way to process it" I said,

"True" Rei said with another heavy sigh

"So mind telling me what's the matter?" I asked

Rei tapped his chest, and in placed my hands on his chest and laid my head of them. "Yesterday Haili killed her husband, and I just wasn't expecting that. Probably discipline or something like that probably would have been a better action" Rei said with a sad tone.

"Sadly it is what actually happens in Kaori. The lands that we are currently in. Violence is pretty much a currency that runs in the blood here. No one is that safe" I replied

"Oh. That probably explains the violence of recent, and how poor the town is" Rei said

"Yup" I said

"I guess we did oversleep. I see that the sun has gone above the horizon, so I will be out in the field all day again" Rei said as he stood up, and slid off the bed.

"Okay. I'll be out there soon to help you as well" I said

"Thanks" Rei said before leaving the room. My ears drooped, and I waited till he was out of the  
smell range.

"Fuck" I said as I slammed my fist into the bed.

 _There is a river nearby. I can use that to splash my face to wake up._ I get up to head outside to the river, and kneel down to thrust my face into the water.

"God damn it. I want to apologize to Rei, but I can't seem to get the words out" I said as I felt tears rolling down my cheek.

 _"_ _You could just walk up to him today and just beg for forgiveness in the field right now while people aren't around" a voice said  
"No Unnita. That doesn't seem like the right time, so I am going to wait to see if I can get some more private time in the shed" I said  
"Or you can like usual just bottle it up" another voice said  
"I don't want to do that Rilinia. He special, so I don't want to push him away" I replied  
"Give it up. You will do one or the other. What you usually do will end up turning him into a pincushion when you try to talk to him in private" Unnita said  
"Yup. So choose one or the other" Rilinia said_  
"Shut up" I said as I held my head. My fingernails were digging into my skin as tears were rolling down my face. "Shut up" I said again. I smashed my fist into the clay that was against the riverbed. "I won't kill him. He is too special."  
"So who you talking to?" I hear from behind. I turn around to see that it was Shi, and Hirria.  
"Shouldn't you be training with Lamba?" I asked Hirria  
"She already is finished, and is currently resting under a waterfall upstream" Hirria said.  
"So who were you talking to my dear?" Shi asked as she lifted my head.  
 _How did she move so fast? Why do I feel such a murderous intent?_ Sweat trickled down my face as she seemed so commanding. "No one" I replied meekly.

"Are you sure it wasn't someone up here" Shi said as she tapped my head softly.

"No" I replied nervously.

"You sure? It isn't a dialogue about you and Rei?" Shi asked

A chill ran down my spine, and my throat grew dry. "Bingo. So was it something you said?" Shi asked again.

I opened my mouth, but nothing but gurgle came out. My body grew stiff from trying to answer.  
"So it is about him. Whatever you said just go up to him, and apologize. He might be out of it due to some of his old health issues being fixed when arriving here, but he is a very understanding person" Shi said

"Wait old health issues? Is that why he is willing to stay with me?" I asked

"Seems like it. Something to due with near insanity to the point of having a mental breakdown, attempted suicide a few times, nearly constant headaches, and a few others that I cannot really  
tell" Shi said as she closed the book.

"So he became more insane arriving here?" I asked

"Seems like it. Years of insanity and headaches probably does that to a man to make it seem like a daily living. Take it away, and it drives him mad" Shi said

"Oh so what I said wasn't that much of a burden on him, but rather trying to adapt to this lifestyle" I said

"Pretty much. So go on ahead. He is picking the fields, or you can chase that rabbit" Shi said as she pointed to her left.

"Rabbit?" I asked, I looked over and there was a rabbit. I quickly bolted after the rabbit, and continued to chase it in fox form. Something glittered off to my side, and I saw a butterfly. I slowly walked up to it, and it landed on my nose. The butterfly stayed there for a few before fluttering off.  
I looked around for the rabbit, but couldn't find it. I decided to head to the field since Hirria probably already returned my clothes to the shed.

 _"_ _Want me to kill Rei? Not like you are going to lose much?" Rilinia asked  
"Shut up Rilinia. You know I don't approve of your violent actions sometimes" I said  
"I mean we could just tear his limbs off, and treat him like a puppy" Unnita said  
"You two just stop driving her crazy" a third one said  
"Finally you woke up Ynninia" I said  
"Sorry. Forgot how to again" Ynninia joked  
"So why shouldn't we treat Rei like a pet. I mean his status is pretty much a dog as he is willing to take whatever, and not complain. I mean we could just hand him poison and he wouldn't care" Unnita said  
"You aren't taking into account the main body and mental state. She loves him, but she wishes she wouldn't remain so closed. He is just so empty" Ynninia said  
"Oh, but wasn't that the same way with Ri'væ/Vallin. Before she got axed?" Rilinia asked  
"Yea Vallin stabbed us multiple times knowing that we would let her since you 'love' her. Look where that attitude has gotten you. Nowhere but the slums. So take that fuck horse and ride it elsewhere with the body's you have dragging behind it" Unnita said_

I stopped outside of the fields in the brush to just watch around it. Rei was on the outside nearby  
where I was, and he was busy tending the fields with care.

 _"_ _Do it. Just rush forwards, and tear open his throat. He probably die with a smile" Rilinia said really close to my ear.  
"Seriously. He won't expect it" Unnita said in the other ear.  
"Just leave me alone" I said i covered my ears, and hugged close to the ground.  
"Why you so scared now. You use to do it without any issues" Rilinia said  
"Isn't that right Silver Air" Unnita said_.I let out a soft whine, but Rei was able to hear it. He came over to pick me up, and hold me close to his chest.

"There there. I am here" Rei said as he gently petted me. I nuzzled my head against his chest in acceptance. I didn't want to speak as I wasn't sure if it would be me that talks.

 _"_ _Do it. He is naive like everyone one else who is nearby you" Rilinia said  
"Shut up. While you are good in violent situations. This is the incorrect time to even be here Rilinia" Ynninia said  
"You are too passive. You nearly had Rei killed a few times due to you dragging us down" Rilinia said  
"I admit that, but right now not a good idea. We just need to settle down, and plan what to do" Ynninia said  
"Fine. We will go with that, but if anything happens that makes Alinilia upset. You know where the blame will go" Unnita said  
"Yes" Ynninia said_

"Still upset over what you said yesterday?" Rei asked after putting me on the ground

I nodded softly. "I said yesterday that it's fine. You probably where just angry, or something which is where it came from. Don't worry about it too much" Rei said

I only nodded in response as I couldn't think of anything to really say.

 _"_ _Too soft. Will make you weak" Rilinia said._ I went into the field, and helped Rei out picking anything that was ripe. The rest of the day passed by rather quickly, and we eventually rolled into bed. We were told yesterday that meals were given on a biweekly to weekly basis depending on how much we harvest, and how well we do in the shops.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up earlier than I normally do in the morning. I looked over at Tsumina who was still clinging tightly to me, but I quickly wormed my way out of her grip. I sat up, and looked at Rei. He was sleeping really calmly, but his face looked extremely stressed. I quickly got out of bed to pick up the sword, and place on my weights. I quickly left the shed, and headed to my training spot up north of the farm nearby a waterfall for the stream. There I met Hirria who was leaning against a tree waiting for me.

"Early this time Lamba" Hirria said

"I couldn't sleep that much longer" I replied

"Figured out how to create weapons yet? Hirria asked

"No" I replied.

"Go finish your warm up, and then we will continue with the beat down" Hirria said as she sat down.

I left to continue my usual warm up, and that took till the sun actually started to rise over the horizon. I returned to get punched in the face.

"Too long. Even if you have better endurance. Training is suppose to start before sunrise" Hirria said. I was holding my nose as blood was leaking out of it.

"Pathetic" Hirria said as she slammed a kick into my ribs.

"Come on. Your worse then your mother. Do I need to hang you like I did her?" Hirria asked

"What?" I asked nervously

"Let's go. Come on, and let's get this shit started" Hirria said.

I pulled out the sword from my back, and Hirria sighed.

 _Looking down on me. I will send her to the grave again_. I lunge forwards with the intent to kill, but Hirria smacks the sword aside with ease. The impact shatters the sword, and the once her right arm dropped a small bit her left hand came forward to smash me in the face with an open palm. I reel back a bit, but Hirria didn't care about that as she slammed her right arm and left elbow into my right arm. I could hear my arm shattering into 3 or more pieces.

"Fuck" I scream as I hold my deformed limp arm. Blood was coming out of the arm from where the bone parts stuck out of the skin.

"Pathetic" Hirria said as she planted her heel into my face, and rolled me onto the ground. "Weak. Brash. Brutish. You will never surpass your mother in anything, but training endurance. You are better as cannon fodder or a corpse" Hirria continued as she slammed the remaining sword piece next to my head.

"Tsumina has a better way of fighting then you. In fact she might be overall better than you in all ways in terms of combat" Hirria continued. I bit my lip, and stood up a bit out of breath.

"Come on. Try to touch me" Hirria taunted. I rushed forward and cocked my arm back. I launched my arm forward, but Hirria caught it. She placed a hand under me before flipping me onto the ground. I hit the ground hard, and could feel the air leaving me.

"This is Akiko's daughter. More like a dog really trying to fill the role of someone else. I guess Akiko wasted her time training you if this is all you can muster" Hirria said as she picked me up by the collar.

"Go fuck yourself" I said in a complete daze.

"Still childish, but whatever. I'll be here everyday till Akiko ends up killing you" Hirria said as she tossed me into the river. I splashed into the water, and fell in pretty deep. I struggled to swim up as I was only stuck using one arm. I was flowing with the stream, and eventually a rock came up that I tried to grab onto. I lost my grip, and was forced further downstream. Eventually I was forced against the bank, and just laid there. My body was wracked with pain, and I couldn't really move at all.

"Damn she went rough on you, but you should have expected that" I heard

"Shut it Shi. Just cut my arm off, and I'll deal with the recovery" I said  
Shi dropped an axe in my face. "Do it yourself. That way you understand the pain and effort a bit more" Shi said

"You think I can move that well?" I asked

"Nope. This is just another lesson for you. Hirria is giving you the same lesson as she did with Akiko, and this her going gentle. She is going even softer as she letting you stay with Tsumina and Rei" Shi said as she sat down in front of me.

"This is gentle?" I asked

"Yup. Before Hirria use to bind Akiko in hooks and chains, and hang her from the ceiling for failing or skipping training to leave here there for a few days at best. Just an example from early training" Shi said.

"Oh" I said as I slowly moved to the axe using my chin. I slowly and painfully moved my left arm. I tried to grab the axe, but my hand was so numb that I couldn't move it too well. I looked at it to see that it was swollen, and probably broken as well. I slowly bring it to my face to understand it better. I moved each finger to see which ones could move, and noted that two of my fingers weren't able to move at all at best. I bit down on one of the fingers, and pressed my chin against the palm. I jerked my head up and back to see if it was dislocated, but it did nothing but cause more pain. I gave up as I felt shards of bone when I pressed my chin against my palm.

"Now notice the pathetic situation you are in?: Shi said.

I nod, and even that was tiring. I guess I will help you a bit, but first" Shi said as she walked over to me. She slammed her heel against my head, and I blacked out.

*****

I wake up in bed with Tsumina sleeping right next to me. I look down to see that both my arms were wrapped in bandages. I tried to move, but my entire body hurt like hell. I heard grumbling, and Tsumina was moving around a bit.

"Oh you are up. Glad to see that you have recovered" Tsumina said with a smile.

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"You were dragged in just as we woke up, and it is is almost moon rise. So all day" Tsumina said

"Oh that long" I said

"Yup. I'll let Rei know" Tsumina said as she stood up to head out.

 _God damn. She was taking it easy on me. I don't deserve to still be alive if this is what I have to contend with. I cannot even face my mother like this_. Tears started to roll down my face from my pathetic nature.

"I might have to ask Tsumina and Rei how they remain so headstrong. They are just so calm even with the recent set of events that have occurred" I whispered to myself. Eventually Rei and Tsumina returned, and Rei had a look of relief on his face.

"Glad to see you recovered Lamba" Rei said as he sat down next to me.

"Sorry to have you worry" I said

"It's fine. It seems to happen, but the good thing is at least you are able to recover almost to the same as before" Rei said

"I need some more rest. If you don't mind" I said

"We only wanted to make sure you even recovered conscious as you were beaten pretty badly. We  
will return later to sleep on the floor" Tsumina said

"If you think so. Thank you for your concern" I said as I closed my eyes.

"See you later Lamba" Rei said as he kissed me on the forehead before getting up, and heading out with Tsumina.

 _"_ _Sweet dreams" a voice said as it pervaded my thoughts_


	17. Chapter 17

Rei grumbled awake to find that Hirria was there in the room sitting down in front of them.

"Morning" Hirria said

"Morning?" Rei replied.

"Oh don't be like that. I am only here just waiting for Tsumina to wake up" Hirria said

"Aren't you suppose to be training Lamba?" I asked

"Can't do that. I am getting fed up with her coddling, so I might kill her next session" Hirria said with a crooked smile

"Oh" Rei replied nervously.

Lin'fæ finally started to shift around to wake up. She looked up at Rei before laying her head gently against his chest again. "Morning" Lin'fæ said sleepily before leaning back to laid down on the ground.

"Morning Hirria. What brings you here?" Lin'fæ asked.

"I'm here to train you" Hirria said

"Weren't you doing that with Lamba?" Lin'fæ asked

"I was, but her pathetic nature. Along with her brutish nature makes her a worse person to train overall, and you have more potential than her" Hirria said

"Oh. Okay. Let me go to the river to wash up before we start" Lin'fæ said

"Go ahead" Hirria said as she stepped aside. Lin'fæ rolled over, and stood up. She stretched a bit before heading out, and Rei soon followed behind her. Lamba was still asleep, but no one bothered her as she probably would go into an emotional breakdown.  
Lin'fæ splashed some water on her face, and ran her wet fingers through her hair to straighten it out.

"You know it will become a mess right?' Hirria asked

"Yup, but it's only to get any dirt and wood out from it from the night before" Lin'fæ said

"So we meet up at the of the waterfall?" Rei asked

"Okay. I'll meet you there" Hirria said as she walked upstream.

"She won't go easy, so stand back" Lin'fæ said

"Okay. I'll do my best. Just don't die" Rei said

Lin'fæ nodded, and both of them walked together to the top of the hill nearby the waterfall.

"Was hoping you would go all out, but looks like you aren't" Hirria said

"I don't need my fans for combat unless it is a large group, or someone with a weapon. Fans are  
useless in a fisticuff fight" Lin'fæ said

"Oh you realize that. Let's go" Hirria said . Lin'fæ nodded, and quickly bolted towards. She zig-zagged to try to throw Hirria off balance, but Hirria stepped back before Lin'fæ got to her. Lin'fæ did the final turn, but was met with a fist to the face followed by a knee to the chin. Lin'fæ stumbled back a few steps from that, and shook her head to regain composure.

"You would have died in combat against someone serious if you did that" Hirria said

"I know. I been trying to shake that habit" Lin'fæ said

"Come on. I know you can do better than this" Hirria said

"I know" Lin'fæ said as she bolted even faster this time in a direct line at Hirria. Hirria was unfazed as she gave Lin'fæ a gentle tap that sent her to the ground rolling. Lin'fæ stood up quickly, but was out of breath.

"Come on. I had better hope for you" Hirria said.

Lin'fæ kneeled to the ground, and a crooked smile appeared on her face. "Hoh?" Hirria said nervously.

"Been a while Hirria since we did this. This body is a bit on the light side, but it still works" Lin'fæ? said

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Hirria asked

"True you probably forgot, but enough talk let's continue this spar" Lin'fæ? said

"Let's go then" Hirria said.

It was then that Rei noticed Lin'fæ tail had black a streak running along it, and her hair had black highlights. Rei took a few extra steps back, and tried to stay further into the tree line. This new person bolted even faster than Lin'fæ did earlier which threw Hirria off track. Hirria was looking around for Lin'fæ?, but couldn't find her till she landed in front on Hirria to land an uppercut. Lin'fæ? grabbed Hirria's leg, and spun her around to slam her into the hit the ground, but quickly bounced off the ground.

"Man you have gotten slower, but I guess no one to train with has done that" Lin'fæ said

"Wait is that you Roxanna?" Hirria said

"That was my old name, and my current one is Ynninia" Roxanna said

"Oh this will be fun. I been wondering what happened to your soul" Hirria said

"This and that, but enough talk" Roxanna said

"True. Talk we can do that over a smoke and tea" Hirria said with a smile. The air around Hirria got really heavy, and the plants around her withered away.

Roxanna smiled at this, and the tails faded away to pull out a scythe. The scythe shaft was mostly covered in fur, and the ends had tassels with bells and ribbons adorning it. The blade glistened a polished steel with black coating. Hirria started to chuckle at this situation as the mist behind her condensed into her hand as well to form another staff. This one seemed to be adorned with onyx jewels and bone. The joint where the blade and staff was marked with a large skull, and the blade was a steel with blood red finish.

"Been such a long time since we went all out" Hirria said

"You know it" Roxanna said before they both bolted towards one another. The two blades collided, and that cracked the earth underneath. The wind pressure blew Rei a few steps back, and he was covering his eyes as it was hard to stand. They both back, and Roxanna flicked her wrist which extended the shaft of the scythe to reach Hirria. Hirria however jumped over the scythe, and threw hers at Roxanna. The tassels on Roxanna's scythe wrapped around Hirria, and dropped her to the ground which forced Hirria's scythe to drop as well right before it hit Roxanna. Hirria was laughing as the scythe faded away, and reappeared back in her hand. Roxanna scythe retracted as well, and she laid it down. Shi came around, and Roxanna kneeled.

"Man that would have been bloody. I'm glad I showed up when I did" Shi said

"We were just sparring" Roxanna said

"You two always spared till the other one had their entrails handing out. You realize how long that takes to put back in, and the close the wound" Shi said

"Yes mother. I had to do it a few times myself remember" Roxanna said

"Good. Now put away your toys away. We can continue this later in another area. We don't want to attract too much attention, so keep the fighting to a minimum" Shi said

"Rei you still alive?" Roxanna said

"Somehow" Rei said as he stood up knocking the branches, and small tree's off of him.

"Okay good. Be very hard to explain that to Tsumina" Roxanna said before kneeling down. The scythe shattered into feathers before returning to tail. Lin'fæ/Roxanna stood up, and looked around.

"Oh Shi. When did you arrive?" Lin'fæ asked

"Just recently. Don't worry about it too much. Just go back to the field, and do your daily routine. This should make Lamba sorta happy" Shi said as she handed Lin'fæ a bag with a pipe inside of it.

"Okay" Lin'fæ said as she walked over to Rei. They both walked away back to the farm, and Lin'fæ asked just before arriving "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Rei asked

"I asked Ynninia to step in, and it all blank" Lin'fæ said

"If she wanted you to remember. She would have let you, but I am sure she will let you in time. Just this time she probably didn't think it was a good reason for you to remember" Rei said

"Okay. I guess" Lin'fæ said. They both soon returned to the field, and walked into the shed to give the stuff to Lamba.

"I wonder if we can take of the bandages" Rei asked

"Go ahead. We only placed it on originally to allow it to heal better without infection" Shi said

"Oh okay" Lin'fæ said as she started to unravel the bandages. Lamba bit her lip nervous of what was underneath, but mostly her skin was the same expect burn marks littered the skin where the bone punctured the flesh. Lamba sighed a breath of relief thinking it was going to be worse.

"Okay see you tomorrow" Shi said.

"We will leave you to cope with this Lamba" Rei said.

"Okay" Lamba said a bit saddened at the looks of her arms. Rei, and Lin'fæ worked in the field all day watering and checking in the plants. Lamba eventually came out as well to help. Eventually the moon started to rise, and they turned in for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

A few months pass, and Rei is pretty much accepted into the farm as a regular person. Rather than a tool. Lamba and Lin'fæ help sometimes in the market to hawk the goods when there have been good harvest.

Rei looks up from the fields to see two dust clouds approaching town. The clouds were approaching the town rather quickly, and a bead of sweat rolled down Rei's face. This didn't look that good, so he ran inside for Haili. Haili came out and started to cry at what Rei was pointing at.

"What is the matter?" Rei asked.

"They will burn this town" Haili said

"I guess we are running again" Rei said

"You can. My life ends here" Haili said.

"Why not continue. I am sure you can restart" Rei said.

"No. I want to die where I have pretty much lived my entire life" Haili said as she was shaking her head.

"Oh okay. I do understand" Rei said.

"Just get Xalli and Lien out of here with you as well" Haili said  
"No can do. Who is going to help you commit suicide when you can't do all the stuff needed" Xalli said

"No. I don't want you two involved. You two have plenty more of a life to continue" Haili said

"Nope. We been here our whole life, so might as well drop as well with the farm. We are family" Lien said

"You two" Haili said as she hugged them both as she cried even harder.

"Go ahead get the other two Rei. We will deal with the farm" Xalli said.

"Okay" Rei said before walking over to the shed. Both of them were playing a makeshift game of checkers with stones. It wasn't really checkers as they added moves from chess to make it more fun. From the looks of it Lin'fæ was winning,

"What's up Rei? If you want to play. You have to wait as we are only on match 10 out of 30"  
Lamba said. "Hey no cheating by using your tails."

"No I'm not. I'm only using them to move" Lin'fæ said

"Sure you are" Lamba said.

"Um right now. Two dust clouds. Possibly armies are moving in on the town, so would care to help  
understand the situation?" Rei asked

"Hoh. That sounds interesting. We can place this on hold" Lin'fæ said as she stood up, and Lamba  
followed shortly after. We both got back to the hill to see what was happening. The walls surrounding the town had been shattered, and along the ground laid the shattered remains of the gates. Corpses littered the grounds leading on both sides into the town. Explosions rocked the town, and soon smoke was rising out of the town. Rei turned around as he heard the sound of fire kindling, and Xalli was hold a torch. She angled it into the crops, and the crops quickly ignited.  
"Thank you for all the hard work, but this is goodbye" Haili said before tossing a bag of coins towards Rei. Rei caught it, and gave it to Lin'fæ. They ran back to their shed to get their stuff before Lamba lit the place. They started to head north away from the city, but Lamba turned around dropping her bags to run towards the city. Rei and Lin'fæ started running after her, but weren't able to keep up as they were weighed down. Eventually they dropped their bags before reaching the town. They crawled over part of the shattered wall, and got into the city. Both of them were catching their breath from running so hard.

"Should we split?" Rei asked

"No. It be really easy to pick you off since you dropped your staff" Lin'fæ said

"I got it here" Rei said as it slid out from his sleeve. He clipped the two ends together, and Lin'fæ pulled the fans out from under her skirt to place them on her belt.

"Can you track her?" Rei asked

"No. The smoke and fires are negating my sense. We have to run around to find her corpse" Lin'fæ said

"I wish it wouldn't be like that, but that probably be the best state we could find her" Rei said sadly. They ran at a paced rate to go through town, and hid behind cover when nearby combat. They looked around the corner to see who was fighting, but mostly it probably was between the two armies. Rocks kept falling into the city, and exploding. One landed nearby Lin'fæ, and knocked her into the air. Rei ran over to her. Blood was running out of her left ear, and her entire left arm was shredded with bone exposed. Small holes ran down her leg as well.

"I at least covered my organs, but damn this hurts" Lin'fæ said

"I'll continue, and come back for you" Rei said.

"You leave me here, and I'll tear your head off. We are finding her together" Lin'fæ said as she used the ground to stand up, but was walking a bit drunk like. Rei leaned down, and used his shoulder to stabilize Lin'fæ.

"The things I do for you" Rei said

"Thanks. This is until I can walk right again. Everything is blurry on my left" Lin'fæ said

"Yea I figured" Rei said as they slowly went through the town. The artillery barrage stopped shortly after Lin'fæ was hurt, but there were some that didn't explode that we were nervous about going near. Eventually both of them lost track as most of the city was ashen ruins with charred corpses laid about or on fire. Corpses laid throughout the streets of mostly the civilian populace with a few clad in armor of the guards or one of the army members.

"You there. Halt" a voice said

Rei and Lin'fæ turned around to see it was 3 soldiers. Their armor was speckled with blood, and blood stains laid on their swords.

"Leave the male, and we will spare you" the oldest looking one said.

"I'll deal them" Rei whispered to Lin'fæ.

"If you think you can handle them" Lin'fæ whispered back.

"You are in no condition, so I have no choice" Rei whispered back.

"Okay" Lin'fæ whispered back. Rei laid Lin'fæ onto the ground, and grabbed his staff. He undid the hooks, and took a deep breath.

The 3 soldiers laughed at the attempt. "You seriously think you can contend with us" the eldest one said

"He can't I can" a voice from behind them said. They turned around to see a person with two flame swords. The person rushed forward, and the 3 soldiers flinched at the speed she was moving. The 3 soldiers recovered to charge at her, and they swung their swords at her. However she kept dodging or parrying their strikes with ease. The motions she ran were similar to Lamba, and soon all 3 soldiers dropped to the ground. Two of their heads rolled off the body as soon as they hit the ground. The swords vanished, and person walked up to us.

"Oh its you Lamba" Lin'fæ said with heavy breaths.

"Sorry I ran ahead" Lamba said.

"At least you are still alive. That is all that matters" Rei said

Lin'fæ pulled on Rei's arm to lift herself up, and stepped forward to punch Lamba straight square in the face. That sent Lamba a few steps backwards with her holding her face.

"That's for being a dumbass" Lin'fæ said before collapsing to the ground.

"I'm alright Rei. Just need to try to dampen the pain" Lin'fæ said with pain in her voice

Rei kneeled down to pick Lin'fæ up to lay her in his lap.

"Can't have you resting on the ground" Rei said.

"Thanks" Lin'fæ said

"You bitch" a voice was heard, and the soldiers head that didn't roll stood up. She charged at Lamba, and threw her against one of the houses. Lamba coughed up heavily and tried to get up, but the soldier stepped on her back to force her to the ground.

"I will kill you slowly to learn the pain you gave to me for killing my squad" she said before stepped on Lamba's hand. Lamba bit her lip to divert the pain, yet the soldier didn't care. She just wanted to see Lamba suffer, but that didn't last long as a spear point pierced through her chest.

"What?" She said as she felt the tip. It pulled out slowly in saw like pattern as it was a serrated edge. The amazon turned around while holding the hole in her chest, and asked "What?"

"Get away from my daughter" Roxanna said

"Then let me do this" the amazon said as she raised her foot, but her other leg was cut diagonally. So the amazon started to slide downwards, and couldn't continue the stomp.

"Damn that was close. Really hard to aim with only one eye" Roxanna said

"You did good enough" Rei said

"I will kill her" The amazon said as she started to crawl towards Lamba, but Roxanna slammed the scythe cleanly through the amazon's arm into the dirt. At last the amazon finally stopped moving, and probably died.

"Master~" a voice rang out, and soon a girl came from another alley

"I know you are here" She said looking around, and soon she saw the corpse of the amazon. She  
ran over to the amazon. "Master" she said as she was crying. She grabbed the amazon's head as she started to wail.

"How fast can you move?" Roxanna whispered

"Not that fast compared to you" Rei replied

"True. Just stand me up, and I'll see what I can do" Roxanna said. Rei stood up, and helped Roxanna stand her feet. She swayed a bit, but was able to recover her balance.

"Damn is this hard" Roxanna said

"Do your best" Rei said

"I will try" Roxanna said

"You murdered my master. You will die" the girl yelled before turning into a full size adult brown bear that seemed very similar to a kodiak bear. I backed up nervously as that didn't look at all nice. Foam was running out of the bears mouth, and to charged faster than a bear should be able to run. Roxanna didn't flinch, and just before it reached her at the last possible second. Roxanna flicked the scythe upwards to dig through the soft tissue of the jaw, and out the top of the skull. The bear stopped in her track, and slumped to the ground before the scythe was pulled out. Roxanna sliced the head off as a just in case.

"Pathetic. I thought they would be tougher than that" Roxanna said

"Uh. Wow" Rei said

"Now let's get out of here. More troops might arrive. Rei carry Lamba, and I will follow behind to keep an eye out" Roxanna said

Rei simply nodded, and picked up Lamba. They quickly bolted through alleyways, and eventually got out of the city. The battle seemed to be dying down as the sounds of swords clashing where very sporadic. They eventually made it back to the spot where we dropped our bags, and ran back to the farm. Most of the lot was a charred mess, but we didn't bother to look into any of the houses as we knew what would be in there. They quickly went through the fields, and picked up Lamba's bag before running down stream. Eventually Roxanna stopped as the pain in her left arm was too much. Roxanna looked through her bag for any medicine, but couldn't find any that would treat. Eventually she pulled out a bag of medical leaves, and laid them along some bandages. She wrapped that around her arm. She then place the patches on top of the bandages a pinky finger distance apart. She only applied the patches along her leg, and switched back over to Lin'fæ. Lin'fæ was breathing heavily, but it was mostly from the pain and from running for so long.  
"We should be good for now. There might be a cave nearby that we can use as a resting spot, so let's look for one" Lin'fæ said

"Hopefully. Be better than staying underneath these trees" Rei said

"There you guys are. There is a cave upstream behind the waterfall, but to get there is a bit risky as there isn't any footholds to get in" Shi said

"Any other convenient caves" Rei asked.

"Well there is another one right over there, but the entrance is a bit overgrown. So it is easy to miss" Shi said as she was pointing to a spot behind Rei. Rei turned around, and started to look around. Eventually he found the cave, and Hirria was carrying Lamba into the cave. She laid Lamba against the wall, and eventually Lin'fæ came in with a limp.

"Nothing I can do about the arm, but I can fix the leg" Hirria said

"Thanks" Lin'fæ said. Hirria kneeled down, and small blue orb formed around Lin'fæ leg. Eventually the ran the entire length, and was tight against it. Soon after that Hirria pulled it back, and broke the orb. Lin'fæ pulled off the patches to find that the wound have fully healed.

"Thanks. Feels much better. I'll try to repay you" Lin'fæ said

"No need. You saved Lamba, so that is enough for me" Hirria said

"We will take our leave. This cave should be suffice for the night, but be gone in the morning. There might be scenters to track any survivors that lurk in the area" Shi said as she walked out

"Okay" Rei said. Lin'fæ scooted closer to Rei, and laid down in his lap.

"Good night" Rei said

"You too" Lin'fæ replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Rei woke up with a start after hearing screaming. He looked around to see that Lin'fæ was crying, so Rei walked over to her to see what was up.

"What's the matter?" Rei asked softly.

"Lamba is dead. She is gone" Lin'fæ said between chokes. She grabbed Rei's shirt to pull herself closer to him. Rei gently wrapped his arms around Lin'fæ head to comfort her, and looked around to see why. On the wall was written "I am sorry" in blood as next to it was a bloody hand print, and the last letter dragged downward. Rei followed the trail till he found a pool of dried blood, and he looked away trying not to cry.

"It's okay to cry Rei. Won't make you look less of a man" Shi said.

"I know, but I can't cry. I mean I will looked depressed, and sound like it for a while" Rei said.

"That's fine. I cannot determine how you cope with something like this" Shi said.

"Be glad you weren't around to clean her up" Hirria said.

"True" Rei said with a sad tone.

"We will leave you two alone, but as we said to Tsumina you need to move by nightfall" Shi said as

they left the room. Rei embraced Lin'fæ tightly, and to try to comfort her. The time rolled by as Lin'fæ just cried, but soon the sun started to reach the tree lines. Night was falling shortly. Rei covered Lin'fæ mouth, and pressed their bodies against the wall.

"You heard something?" Someone shouted.

"Sounded like crying. Might have survived the slaughter from yesterday" another replied.

"Well if they have came out by now. It would be friendly. They probably are enemies. Torch the grounds to smoke out anyone, and cut them down. We leave no one standing" a third shouted.

"Roger" a group of at least 5-7 replied.

"Stay here" Rei stated.

"No. I will come" Lin'fæ said. Her eyes changed to one full of confidence.

"You aren't Lin'fæ" Rei said nervously.

"Not really Roxanna either, but that's not the point. I just want to live, so let's go" Lin'fæ replied.

She pulled her tails shifted to a small dagger and a sword.

"Stick behind me. You aren't fully changed to fight them yet, but might be able to soon" Lin'fæ said

as she was slipping in front of me.

"Huh?" Rei asked.

"I'll tell you more after this" Lin'fæ replied. Rei and Lin'fæ both stayed low to the ground, and soon

a shadow floated in the entrance of the spot. Lin'fæ lunged towards the shadow impaling her. Rei quickly followed after picking up the person sword to block a swing from another while Lin'fæ was trying to pull the dagger from the other body.

"You will not touch her" Rei said.

"Ha a woman needing a man to protect her. Well we will see how long that lasts after I turn you into my pet" the person said. That was short lived as Lin'fæ slashed upwards cutting from the hip to the shoulder. The person dropped to the ground on her knees before slamming into the ground face first.

"Thanks. Didn't realize the dagger was going to get stuck in the cloth and flesh" Lin'fæ said.

"You welcome, but we first need to leave" Rei replied. Lin'fæ and Rei stood up fully, and back to back as the troops circled them.

"Leave the boy. He will have other uses" the leader shouted.

"Got any good ideas I like to hear it now" Rei whispered.

"I got nothing" Lin'fæ replied.

Soon the soldiers dropped to the ground, and a pool of blood appeared under them.

"Caught you" someone said.

Rei looked up to see a petite girl who looked pretty young looking woman sitting in a tree eating an apple. Next to her was another one with blond hair.

Rei and Lin'fæ didn't let their guard down even after the first girl dropped down. She slowly walked towards Rei and Lin'fæ. Rei backed up slowly, but Lin'fæ stood her ground.

"Italia can you not scare everyone?" A male voice said before a male came from behind a tree. Italia stopped

"Hell Rei and Lin'fæ. Took a while to catch up. Luckily you didn't leave till now otherwise it would

have been a pain to catch you" the male said.

"Who sent you?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Hirria" the male replied.

"I'm sorry. Who?" Rei asked.

"I guess they never told you of the snake tree. Much like the flower. There is outside factions that

aren't spoken of to keep everyone happy" the male spoke.

"How sure are you he is the lily" the blond girl asked.

"Just tear that patch off to find out. He already got the vines" the male replied.

"On my cue. Run" Lin'fæ whispered into Rei's ear.

"Oh what are you two talking about?" Italia asked.

"Nothing~" Lin'fæ replied before biting Rei's left shoulder. Rei arched backwards, and fell to the

ground in pain. Italia and the male stepped back from surprise.

"I'm sorry" Lin'fæ said after she let go. Tears ran down her face before she brandished her scythe. Rei body started to fade away, and soon it wasn't visible.

"What the fuck?" Italia asked confused.

Lin'fæ ignored the question, and charged at Italia. Rei slowly slipped away holding his shoulder to prevent his blood from being seen.

"Alice?" The male asked, but the blond girl wasn't there.

Lin'fæ stopped, and ran for Rei's general area. Italia and the male didn't try to stop her. Rei slipped through the foliage, and fell into a small stream. He became visible once again, and ran across the stream to the other side. He stopped to catch his breath, and look back hoping Lin'fæ would be alright.

"Found you" a voice softly whispered into Rei's ear.

Rei stumbled backwards, and almost into the stream again.

"How?" Rei asked.

"Once I know a target. I don't drop it" Alice replied as she slowly walked towards Rei. Rei slowly backed away, and a small grin appeared on the girl's face before she lunged at Rei knocking them both into the stream.

"No that we are both alone. How about we play a little game" Alice said with a smooth relaxing tone.

"Uh how about no?" Rei replied.

"I don't want to get to forceful, but it sometimes is more fun that way" Alice replied as she laid down on Rei's quickly removed her head, and squeezed the area where Rei's nipple are.

"Soft, and squishy. Why? Asked Alice.

"Get away from him" Lin'fæ shouted jumping off from a nearby fallen tree trunk. She swung her scythe, but Alice blocked it by grabbing it with her bare hands.

"Nice try, but not even close" Alice replied coldly. Lin'fæ felt a cold breeze go by before Alice let go to get a better grip on the scythe. She quickly tossed Lin'fæ to the other side once she got the grip.

"Now back to the point" Alice said softly as she reached down to the bottom of Rei's shirt.

"Enough Alice" a voice said.

"Can't I have some fun?" Alice replied as she fell backwards to into the stream.

"Well yes, but the way you three acted was what annoyed me" Hirria said stepping out from behind a tree.

"Huh?" Alice asked.

"You, rather than being kind. It seemed like you wanted to kill these two" Hirria replied.

"Well yea. If they can't fight what value are they" Alice replied. Hirria let out a sigh before jumping over to Alice, and slammed her knee into Alice's face. Alice let out a muffled scream before flailing about.

"Still alive Tsumina?" Hirria asked.

"Yup. Just need a minute" Lin'fæ replied

"Italia and Sika. Come out" Hirria stated. Italia and Sika came out from the tree they were hiding behind.

"These two are going to be with you three on the mission that's up coming. More information will be given by red crow. You will meet her tomorrow at the barren trees" Hirria said.

"What?" Lin'fæ and Rei asked.

"Yup. You two are working as mercenaries now. It's the only way to stay safe" Hirria said sadly.

Lin'fæ started to cry again. "Why? I only want to just stay in a single place, and have that as my home" Lin'fæ said between sobs. Rei got up, and walked over to Lin'fæ to calm her down.

"Let me explain. You two aren't full class mercenaries, so you will only be called up to deal with highly dangerous or missions that need extra members that aren't available. The pay is the same if you live. I will try to find you a place to stay till you are called again" Hirria replied nervously.

"Really?" Lin'fæ asked after she stopped crying.

"I'll try, but if you find one. You are free to stay there" Hirria replied.

"Okay" Lin'fæ said softly.

"You are too soft Hirria" Sika said.

"Tell that to Alice" Hirria replied pointing to Alice who just got out of the water still holding her nose.

"God damn that hurt" Alice said.

"So everyone knows where to go?" Hirria asked.

"We don't" Rei replied.

"Follow us. We know where" Sika said.

"Why should we trust you?" Rei asked.

"Because if they don't. I will kill them" Hirria replied.

"Oh okay" Rei said.

"Also if Tsumina doesn't explain what's happening to you Rei. I will after you finish this mission"

Hirria said.

"Okay" Rei replied.

"Okay. Get going. You have a long way to travel, and a short amount of time" Hirria said after clapping once.

Rei helped Lin'fæ up, and let her rest against his arm. Alice walked over to Italia, and fixed Alice's nose before they walked in the direction they came from. Rei and Lin'fæ walked a distance behind them just out of precaution.

"Rei. I'll tell you later after we stop for a rest what is happening. I was hoping it wouldn't happen so soon, but after today I'm sure it's soon. I'm sorry for this to happen to you" Lin'fæ said sadly. Tears started to well in her eyes, and Rei stopped to lean down to wipe them away.

"No matters what happens. As long as you are nearby. I should be able to get through it" Rei said before gently placing his hand on Lin'fæ's face.

"Okay" Lin'fæ replied as she raised her left hand to press Rei's hand into her face.

"We should get going before they lose us" Rei said looking up to see that Italia, Alice and Sika was continuing ahead.

"Sure" Lin'fæ said softly before shifting into fox form. Rei picked her up and her items, and ran to catch up to them. He stayed the same distance away from Sika's group. Night fell fast, but they marched on without slowing down. Rei kept slowing down time to time due to pain from his left shoulder, and Lin'fæ whined each time. The moon was overhead nearly directly above when Rei collapsed. Lin'fæ crawled out of his arms, and shifted back to human form. She shook Rei, but he was breathing rather heavily. He had sweat running down his face, and he looked rather pale. Lin'fæ looked around in confusion. She didn't know what to do, and Sika's group kept walking further and further away. Lin'fæ rolled Rei over, and took his shirt off. Lin'fæ looked him up and down, and saw the spot where she bit earlier was pulsing a glowing soft teal color. Each pulse sent it further and further through his body.

"Come on Rei. Fight this. Don't leave me alone so soon" Lin'fæ said sadly before tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere soon, but damn this hurts" Rei replied barely. He was only barely able to open his eye.

"What do you want me to do?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Just stay here next to me" Rei replied slowly.

"What should we do about Italia, and crew?" Lin'fæ asked.

"I can't move, so no point in going after them. If you don't mind. Can you find somewhere to move me? Probably something softer than here would work" Rei said slowly.

"I don't want to move you" Lin'fæ said.

"It's fine. I can't move right now due to pain, but it should be fine for you to move me" Rei said.

"We are going to sleep?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Yup" Rei said.

"Okay. I'll look around nearby spots" Lin'fæ said.

"Thanks" Rei replied before Lin'fæ got up, and quickly started to look around. Soon she returned to

Rei, and picked him up with his shirt on top of him. She quickly moved move to that slot, and laid him down there. Lin'fæ got down on her knees before crawling to lay on Lin'fæ chest. I'll stay on you to keep an eye on your condition" Lin'fæ said.

"It's fine to sleep" Rei replied.

"But what if you get worse?" Lin'fæ asked.

"You can feel it right? Being on top of one another we feel each other streams" Rei replied. Lin'fæ

looked confused, but soon realized what he mean and nodded.

"So if you feel it go off. You might wake up, and react that way" Rei said.

"Hopefully" Lin'fæ replied.

"I'm sleeping now. You can stay awake if you want to" Rei said.

"Okay. Good night" Lin'fæ said. Rei tried to slow his breathing down, but it did little. He did however quickly fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Rei woke up, and quickly realized he was moving, so he looked around to see the environment slowly moving by.

"Morning" Sika said.

"Can't lose us that easily" Alice said.

"Right. So what am I on?" Rei asked realizing he was riding something.

"Just a sled" Sika replied. Rei wrapped his arms around Lin'fæ. Rei realized they stopped moving, and Rei sat up to realize they were far from the forest. It was a meadow, but most of the plants were withered or dying.

"Welcome to barren plains. Our objective is that tree up there" Sika said pointing to the tree. The tree was massive, and that might be an understatement. The width of the tree was almost as long as it was round. It seemed to be the size of a city. The branches that sprawled from the trunks were barren of leaves, but it still covered large swaths of land. The branches were over the group's head, but it was a thin amount compared to the rest. The branches snaked towards the forests edge, but stopped short of it.

"You sure that's a tree?" Rei asked.

"Yup. Damn tree has been left untouched for so long that it has been a landmark since early writings. Though sadly the area around is dying due to over use of magick in nearby areas" Sika said.

"Oh" Rei said. Rei felt movements in his arms, and Lin'fæ woke up. Rei let Lin'fæ down.

"Where are we?" Lin'fæ asked.

"At our objective. Red crow should be coming soon" Italia replied.

"Okay" Lin'fæ said before running off in the fields.

"So while we rest waiting for her to show up. Might as well get anything off of your chest. You

might not make it through the mission" Sika stated.

"What?" Rei asked.

"We aren't called in unless it's a dangerous operation, and we have so few members. Failure is likely" Italia replied.

"Then why were we called in?" Rei asked.

"You are just something for Tsumina. The one that was called for is most likely Roxanna" Italia replied.

"Oh" Rei said before looking back at Lin'fæ with a sad look.

"Don't take it too hard. We will most of the hard work" Sika said trying to cheer Rei up.

"Thanks" Rei said before walking over to Lin'fæ. Italia and group sat down on the ground, and laid

against the sled. Lin'fæ was picking flowers that had some life in them, but soon stopped as she realized those were hard to find. Rei sat down, and soon Lin'fæ came up to Rei.

"What's the matter?" Lin'fæ asked gently.

"It's what Sika and Italia said" Rei replied.

"Is it about the mission?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Yes. They say it has a high chance of failure, and we should speak with each other before as I'd this might be our last" Rei replied.

"Oh come here" Lin'fæ said holding her arms out. Rei leaned forward, and Lin'fæ gently embraced his head.

"All mercenary missions are like that. We always have a backup plan, and escape route. We only say it as it is a way to ease the minds of everyone. Soldiers on the battlefield do the same thing before a large battle. We do it just in case there is a spy in the group, or an advance scout sees us" Lin'fæ said softly to relax Rei.

"Okay" Rei sai.

"I know you are scared. I mean you can try to leave a physical connection of your life" Lin'fæ said teasing Rei.

"Not right now. Not in the mood" Rei said.

"Okay that's fine" Lin'fæ said.

"I wonder. What is happening with me?" Rei asked.

"Oh right. I mention I would, but you collapsed from pain" Lin'fæ said.

"What is happening is you are shifting from being human to something similar to me. You will also switch genders. Though I'm not too sure what you will be keeping. It came from me injecting you with my essence,and having sex with me" Lin'fæ replied.

"Why sex?" Rei asked.

"I'm not too sure, but it only affects those that have constant sex. Like daily" Lin'fæ replied.

"Well if you can have sex daily. You're already a monster" Rei replied jokingly.

"Yup" Lin'fæ replied; chuckling a little bit.

"So later. Before you sleep. Want me injecting you with some more, so you have a chance in the

mission?" Lin'fæ asked.

"I'll wait to see what is needed. If it is needed. Sure" Rei replied.

"Okay" Lin'fæ said sadly.

"Cheer up. I did say as long as you are near me. I will keep my sanity" Rei said before slipping out

of Lin'fæ arms.

"Okay" Lin'fæ said trying to put in a fake smile.

"Don't force yourself. Both of us aren't in the best of moods due to recent events. Hopefully Hirria

keeps her word" Rei said.

"True" Lin'fæ said. A caw echoed through the meadow, and soon a small bird flew through the

branches with ease before shifting to a human form before landing between the two groups.

"All 5 targets arrived" the girl said looking around. Lin'fæ and Rei slowly walked towards her, but

Italia group quickly moved to her.

"Okay all are here. Here is your mission. Treat it carefully. Burn it after you read it through. You

are expected to be there shortly. Failure is death" the red crow stated as she pulled out 5

envelopes, and handed them to everyone. The red crow stepped back before shifting to fly away. Sika opened his envelope, and everyone else did as well.

"Oh just kill a minor lord in the area that's trying to oppress people from joining the resistance. Just

a witch hunter" Sika stated.

"Hopefully it isn't too hard" Lin'fæ said nervously.

"Snake has already infiltrated, and we have a certain day window. Otherwise we will have to wait awhile. We need to go now" Sika replied as he marched south towards another forest. Italia and

Alice followed after him with Lin'fæ and Rei.

"We just need to hurry as the timing is only 1 night at best, so we want to prepare for the worst case scenario of an hour. I am also including the times of sleep needed to get there, and any final

parting gifts you have to your partner" Sika stated.

"Didn't you give us that?" Rei asked.

"Well it wasn't long enough as Red crow came earlier then planned.

"Okay" Rei replied.

"Plan?" Lin'fæ asked.

"If we get to the castle early. I can do something, otherwise it will be a on the fly mission. There is

mountains behind this castle that you can run to once we finish. Also failure by death means you died during the mission. If you abandon the mission due to unforeseen incidents that is fine as you are able to return to complete it most likely" Italia replied.

"Oh okay" Lin'fæ said.

"Don't think about it too hard. If you overthink you will most likely do worse, and actually die" Alice said.

We walked all day through the wood and through the night without stopping. Eventually Lin'fæ collapsed from exhaustion just before the sun rose, and everyone stopped.

"Was expecting you Rei to collapse first" Italia teased.

"I almost did" Rei replied between each heavy breaths as he sat down.

"No more" Lin'fæ whined.

"We can rest now. We only left so early expecting you two to constantly need a break" Italia said.

"Okay. We can sleep?" Lin'fæ asked with pain in her voice.

"Yup" Sika replied.

Rei stood up, and picked up Lin'fæ.

"See you in 8hrs" Sika said before they quickly climbed the nearest tree. Rei slowly carried Lin'fæ

to a spot that was mostly hidden from sight.

"Okay. You can inject me. I feel like I need it, and I'm not to sure how long it takes to shift" Rei whispered into Lin'fæ's ear.

"Okay" Lin'fæ whispered back. Rei reached up, and pulled down his shirt to expose the right shoulder. Lin'fæ quickly bit down on the shoulder again, and Rei gritted his teeth to divert the pain. Rei could feel something flowing into him, but it felt warm and natural. Lin'fæ soon stopped, and laid her head down on Rei's chest.

"Let's hope we both make it" Lin'fæ said softly before sleeping.

"Yup" Rei answered softly before rubbing Lin'fæ's head. Rei wrapped his arms around Lin'fæ, and he went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

1 week later

Rei woke up, and stretched. He was very sore from all of the walking that had been done, but they arrived last night at the target. Lin'fæ laid down in his lap, and looked a bit happy. Rei picked her up gently, and placed her on the ground next to him. Rei stood up, and walked to the edge of the forest. It was an overlook to the castle, but there was a dead zone from the base of the cliff to the castle. On the other side was mountains that had a bit of snow caps, but that wasn't surprising as it was nearly winter. Rei looked down closer at the dead zone that surrounded the castle to find it was littered with corpses, and there even was some stick to the cliff face.

"Not a pretty sight" Sika said.

"I can tell. So what is the plan to get in since the surrounding area is burned?" Rei asked.

"We walk up in the middle of the night" Italia replied.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rei asked.

"Typically yes, but tonight the amount of guards should be a third of normal troops as they are off to visit family. Today is a holiday for most of this northern province" Alice replied.

"Oh okay" Rei said.

"You know how to mask yet or no?" Italia asked.

"No" Rei replied.

"That's fine. Sika doesn't know either, so try to lay low" Italia said.

"He isn't accepting the change?" Rei asked.

"Nope. Don't need it yet" Sika replied.

"Speaking of which. You sure you are alright? You look rather pale Rei" Italia asked.

"I'm fine. Just need to get use to this" Rei replied.

"Okay. You are free to rest up, or whatever before we move. We will hand you both garbs to wear later" Sika said. All 4 backed away from the edge of the cliff, and back into the forest. Rei walked back to Lin'fæ who was still sleeping, and gently caressed her head. Lin'fæ did an involuntary swipe away, but it was hitting air. Rei stopped as he bit his lips, and clenched his fists. He slowly moved away from Lin'fæ, and lowered himself to the ground. Pain ran through his body, and it was mostly around the vines that snaked Rei's body. Eventually the pain subsided, and Rei was covered in sweat.

"Hurts?" Lin'fæ asked.

"So much" Rei replied.

"Here. Hirria figured this might happen, so we created a medicine to minimize the pain" Alice said holding out a vial.

Rei took the vial, and opened it. The smell was very bitter, and a bit repulsive.

"Been tested yet?" Rei asked.

"Not that we know of, but Shi was the one who made it. So usually it's tested plenty before it reaches our hands" Alice replied.

"Okay" Rei said before bringing the vial to his mouth, and letting a drop his his tongue. The medicine burn, but it did lessen the fever a bit.

"Your suppose to down it all" Alice said.

"I know. I only wanted to see if it was poison first" Rei replied after pulling the vial away from his mouth. Rei replaced the vial into his mouth, and downed it all. He handed the vial over to Alice, but that was before Rei started to wobble and crashed to the ground.

Rei moaned awake, and sat up. He was laying down on a rock after being moved. "Ow my head" Rei said.

"Afternoon sleepy head" Italia said.

"Is it time?" Rei asked.

"No. It's later as we are waiting to Demenure to rise higher" Italia replied.

"Oh okay. Where is Tsumina?" Rei asked.

"Gathering some berries with Alice. Need to eat a bit before we move to a better spot to storm the castle" Sika said.

"So. We march through the front or from the side?" Rei asked.

"From the side if possible. Once we scale the wall. We split to cover as many areas as possible.

You and Tsumina are 1 squad. Alice and I is another while Italia is the last one" Sika replied.

"You sure Italia will be fine alone?" Rei asked.

"This won't be my first solo run, so I will be fine" Italia replied.

"Okay" Rei said. Soon Lin'fæ and Alice returned with a small basket with berries, firewood, and some fruit.

"Okay. We should be ready to eat soon" Alice said.

"Did you remember to wash the berries?" Italia asked.

"Yup. There was a stream nearby the area we picked. Very convent" Alice said. Lin'fæ walked over and sat down next to me.

"Feeling better?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Yup, but it feels like I'm sitting on something" Rei replied.

"Let me see" Lin'fæ said as she bent Rei over a bit before pulling up his shirt. Lin'fæ pushed Rei a bit to get him off the ground, and reached a bit down his pants to pull out a small tail.

"You aren't use to having one, but you will soon" Lin'fæ said.

Rei let out a soft moan. "Can you. Please. Let go?" Rei asked between heavy breaths

"Oops forgot. New tails are sensitive to touch from outsiders" Lin'fæ replied after letting go of the tail.

"Thanks" Rei said.

Italia and Alice chuckled a bit. "You looked rather cute" Alice said.

"I guess" Rei replied.

"Enough playing around. We need to hurry up, and get ready" Sika said.

"True" Italia said.

Alice pulled the basket over, and everyone started to grab the berries out slowly.

"So how will we get around without getting spotted?" Rei asked.

"You and Tsumina are to walk up to the castle, and act like refugee soldiers that are running away from the resistance army. Tell them the army is expected to cross Alaverna in a week. If they ask where your uniform is. Tell they you were just local people called upon to fight. You are from

Frencia" Sika said.

"While that happens. Alice, Sika, and I will sneak into the castle, and we will take out the castle lord" Italia said.

"If we get found out?" Rei asked.

"Kill everyone" Alice replied coldly.

"Okay. We should get going" Rei said as he stood up.

"Good luck" Sika said.

Lin'fæ stood up, and followed Rei. They walked to the edge of the cliff, and it happened to be a bend in the road. They looked down the path to another village.

"Okay. We fake this" Lin'fæ whispered.

"How?" Rei asked.

"We run like we are trying to get somewhere. The castle should have front guards" Lin'fæ whispered.

"Okay" Rei said, and the two of them started to run towards the castle. A set of torches was lit, and in the dim light a few archers cocked their bows ready. They soon dropped them realizing Rei and Lin'fæ was unarmed and called for someone to meet them up front. Rei and Lin'fæ stopped in front of the gate, and soon a smaller door opened. A person walked out and asked "What are you two doing?" The soldier asked.

"Sorry. We just ran front the front lines, and wanted to be far enough away" Lin'fæ replied.

"Interesting. Come inside. We will talk more there. Could give you two some time to rest" The soldier said as he waved them in. Rei and Lin'fæ followed the soldier in , and saw each soldier wasn't taking their duty seriously. They probably weren't expecting anything. They followed the guard to a tatami like room, and a few pillows to sit on.

"Wait here while I bring a steward to bring us something to drink" the soldier said as he walked

away.

"So relaxed" Lin'fæ whispered into Rei's ear.

"Yup" Rei replied.

Soon the soldier with a steward returned.

"Sorry for being to the point, but I want to know why you said you were running from the front line" The soldier said

"The resistance army marched nearby Frencia, but the army didn't have enough troops. So a few of the older members got called upon to help" Rei replied.

"So the resistance still smashed the army?" The soldier asked.

"Yes. I watched as my friend Viverin died in front me trying to protect me" Lin'fæ replied with tears running down her face.

"Cheer up. Do you know the direction that are marching?" The soldier asked trying to cheer Lin'fæ up.

"The direction seemed to be here. They probably wanted to stamp out the strong center" Lin'fæ replied sadly. Rei wrapped his arms around Lin'fæ to try to calm her down.

"Okay. I'll relay the message to the Lord in the morning. He is right now resting in his quarters" The soldier said.

"We will give a private room for tonight, and in the meantime we will bring you a meal. The steward will show you to your room later after you finish" the soldier said before leaving the room with the steward.

Once out of earshot Lin'fæ whispered "Be on guard. Something is off."

"Yup" Rei replied.

"They haven't made a move yet, so I'm guess they are waiting for a bit later when the guards go to sleep" Lin'fæ said.

Rei was about to reply, but heard the steward return within earshot. She brought in two bowls of soup, and some bread.

"Do enjoy" the steward said before leaving. Lin'fæ broke off a small piece on her bread, and ate the small piece. She ate a bit of the soup, and said "Be careful. The soup is laced with sleep toxin, and poison."

"Yea something is off" Rei said as he started to the bread.

"This bread is old, and has an off taste" Rei said.

"Really?" Lin'fæ asked before pulling a larger piece off of hers.

"Yup. Poisoned as well. Eat as little as possible, but enough to not draw attention" Lin'fæ said as she ate some more of the soup. They quietly ate the meal, but only up to half of it.

"I bet snake revealed information" Lin'fæ said.

"Possible" Rei replied.

Soon the steward returned, and looked down at the half finished food.

"Not hungry?" The steward asked.

"Not really. The fear from the battle is still around" Lin'fæ replied.

"Okay. I'll take you two to your rooms" The steward said. Lin'fæ and Rei stood up, and followed the steward to the living quarters. They were both given the room, and they walked in.

"See you in the morning" the steward said before shifting the door, and locking it. It was then that two soldiers bursted from the closet with swords drawn.

"Fuck" Lin'fæ said as she caught a blade that was swung down on her head. The other swung in a diagonal, but Rei jumped in front of it to block with his forearms.

"Plan b" Rei said.

"On it" Lin'fæ said before her hair shifted color. That stunned soldier enough for Roxanna to pierce him with her tails. The other soldier was stunned by this dropped his sword, and turned for the door. However Rei tackled him, and slit the soldier's throat with the soldier's sword.

"Okay. I was hoping not to come out" Roxanna said.

"Sadly. I was hoping as well" Rei said.

"We have to go now. The lord might flee soon" Roxanna said.

"Right" Rei said before kicking down the door.

"You alright?" Roxanna asked.

"Should I not be?" Rei asked.

"Well you just killed a person" Roxanna replied.

"Well it's fight or die. I'll probably worry about that after this is all done" Rei replied.

"Okay" Roxanna said before they bolted out of the room. Roxanna quickly looked around for movements while Rei lagged behind a bit to watch their backs. They soon ran into Italia, and went different directions. The entire floor was designed as a maze to confuse any potential assassins, and it was working. Roxanna got annoyed by thing, and pulled out a sword to slice the ceiling. Roxanna and Rei jumped through the hole to find the lord surrounded by guards fully armored.

"Congrats on getting here, but it won't be that long that you are around" the lord said as the back troops cocked their bows and crossbows.

Lin'fæ moved back to have her back with Rei.

"I'm sorry for everything" Roxanna said with a tear rolling down her face.

"It's fine" Rei said. Lin'fæ slowly edged Rei to the hole while the lord was running a small monologue gloating his victory. Roxanna pushed Rei into the hole which caused the archers to let loose their volley. Rei grabbed onto Lin'fæ leg, and pulled her down. Most of the volley missed, but a few his both Rei and Lin'fæ. Lin'fæ had arrows and bolts sticking out of her legs, and her lower body. Rei lost half his left ear, and had a few arrows in his hand and arm which grabbed Lin'fæ. Rei was on the floor below in pain, and unable to get up. Lin'fæ body pretty much was over the hole, and some of her blood dripped down.

"Guess this where it all ends" Rei whispered as he saw Lin'fæ's body move from the hole, and soldiers dropped down. Soon draggers flew through the air, and stuck into the soldier's neck just below the helmet. Screams from above could be heard before bodies hitting the floor was heard. Soon Alice dropped down from the floor above with Lin'fæ over her shoulder.

"Still alive Rei?" Alice asked.

"Somehow" Rei replied barely.

"Good. Can you move?" Alice asked. Rei slowly stood up, and Italia helped balance him out.

"Good enough. We need to go. The army is moving" Alice said.

"We split in the mountains like we planned" Italia said before starting to move. Rei lagged behind a bit due to the pain, but was able to keep up. A scream up ahead, and there was Sika with his left eye missing with a cut running from the edge of his lip to the hair line.

"We good?" Sika asked.

"Somehow" Italia replied.

"Good. Hopefully there isn't that many more troops on the way there" Sika said before we started to run towards the mountain after jumping down from the wall. Lin'fæ woke up once we landed, and Alice let her down. Rei looked back to see a dust cloud of horses barreling down their path. They barely made it to the mountain before the horses, but that didn't stop them from pursuing. The heavy armor how ever did slow down the army, and made them unable to get over the areas that the group was able to nimbly cross. However the volley from the arches did slow them down as well. One arrow cut across Rei's leg, but most of them missed. Eventually they reached a part where it wasn't as steep, and more like a hill. A few trees dotted the landscape, so Alice pushed Lin'fæ onto Rei before kissing Rei.

"Good luck. We might see each other later" Alice said before pushing Rei away. She turned away with tears welling up in her eyes before the three of them bolted down one of the paths that went up hill. Rei and Lin'fæ ran down another that seemed to go down. Rei soon started to have issues as they progressed due to the injuries sustained, and Lin'fæ started to slow down as well.

"I need to rest" Lin'fæ said between heavy breaths.

"Same. Let's keep going till we find a cave to stop in" Rei said, and soon the wind started to howl.

"Shit" Rei said.

"Seriously Lin'fæ said before wind started to pick up with snow blowing around. A blizzard was starting, so they rushed ahead. Soon the ground cracked under their feet as the winds grew worse, and the ground shortly after broke dropping them down a hole. They landed on a pile of snow, but were too sore to move too much. They slowly dragged their bodies to a nearby wall, and rested against it. It was pretty much a sheet of ice. Lin'fæ climbed up on Rei and hugged him.

"Stay close to me. We need to stay warm while we rest otherwise we will freeze to death" Lin'fæ said softly.

"Okay" Rei said.

"I was going to say we both need to stay awake, but I doubt I can" Lin'fæ said.

"Yea same" Rei said.

"Hopefully we wake up soon with us both alive" Lin'fæ said before closing her eyes.

"Yup" Rei said, and soon they both fell asleep after Rei held Lin'fæ closer to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Rei moaned awake in a bed. She looked around confused, and Lin'fæ was right next to her. Her body still stung, and was in pain however it was bandaged.

"Where am I?" Rei asked.

Soon someone was walking towards the room, and soon she came in.

"Oh good you're awake. Been a few days since I found in the caves" she said.

"Where am I?" Rei asked.

"You're in my house. It is still in the mountains, so you didn't travel too far" the girl replied.

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

"Name is Lumiere" Lumiere replied before walking up to Rei.

"Lay down. I'll bring you some clothes, and some food" Lumiere said as she gently placed her hands on Rei to gently put her back onto the bed.

"Thanks" Rei said.

"I'll ask names later" Lumiere said before leaving the room. Lin'fæ soon moaned, and she finally opened her eyes.

"Am I dead?" Lin'fæ asked.

"I don't know" Rei replied.

"Where are we?" Lin'fæ asked.

"In the mountains still. A girl by the name of Lumiere saved us" Rei replied.

"Uh huh" Lin'fæ said.

Lumiere soon returned with a tray of warm soup with steam rising off of it.

"Oh you're both awake. I'll return with an extra bowl" Lumiere said as she placed the tray down next to them on a dresser.

"I'll be right back" Lumiere said before rushing away to head back to the kitchen. She soon returned with another bowl between cloth towels.

"Hot. Hot. Hot" Lumiere said as she rushed to put the bowl on the tray, and picked it up to place it next to us.

"I'll return with a new set of clothes for to wear around here" Lumiere said before running out of the room.

Lin'fæ and Rei slowly ate the soup as it was hot, and they didn't trust it at first. They finished, but Lumiere did return yet. Rei sat up, and edged herself off of the bed. She used the dresser to balance herself as she didn't feel all that good. Rei slowly walked to the doorway, and looked down the hall in both directions. The room was the last in the hallway, so Rei slowly made her way down the hall to the stair. It was then that Rei heard Lumiere talking about something, so Rei decided to slowly go down the stairs. She peered around the corner where Lumiere was to find that she was rummaging through clothes. Rei felt something watching her, so she turned around to nothing. However when Rei turned around to look at Lumiere she was right there in Rei's face. Rei stepped back a few steps from surprise.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Lumiere asked.

"Looking for you" Rei replied nervously.

"You didn't have to. I was going to return, but I guess I needed to measure you two to see if I had anything" Lumiere said.

"Well since you're here. Come here" Lumiere said pulling Rei into the room.

"Just stand there" Lumiere said as she positioned Rei in the middle of the room before she started to rummage through the chests again. Eventually she did pull out a set from it, and handed it over to Rei.

"Might be a bit small due to your breasts" Lumiere said.

"Huh?" Rei asked before looking down.

"Oh I guess it's taking the full effect now" Rei said twisting around.

"Did you hit your head earlier from the fall?" Lumiere asked.

"No no. Just a bit confused for being out for so long" Rei replied.

"Okay" Lumiere said.

"Go ahead try it" Lumiere said handing Rei the clothes before walking out of the room.

Rei pulled off her clothes to find that scars from the event a few days ago littered her body, and the main ones were wrapped with cloth. The small scars probably came from the frostbite, but they should heal soon. Rei put on the first set go find it a bit on the small size at least for the top. Rei tried another one that was barely too big, but it was good enough. Rei slowly walked out of the room to show Lumiere.

"Ah. Perfect. Wait over here while I bring your friend to get her out of those clothes, and into something warmer" Lumiere said as she pointed to the table with a chair sticking out. Rei slowly lumbered over there, and sat down while Lumiere watched to see if Rei needed the help. Once Rei sat down Lumiere bolted upstairs to help Lin'fæ. Rei looked around to find the house was rather empty of anything personal, and only held stuff to survive. Rei looked back at the room full of clothes, and wondered who they all belong to. Lumiere came down the stairs slowly with Lin'fæ who had a bad limp. Lumiere took her into the room to give Lin'fæ a change in clothes, and walked out once she found a few that seemed to match Lin'fæ size. Once Lin'fæ found a set she slowly lumbered out of the room, and Lumiere stayed behind Lin'fæ as she looked the worse out of the two of us. Lin'fæ slowly lumbered over to where I was sitting, and sat down next to me. Lumiere sat down in front of the two of us across the table.

"Thank you for saving us, but how did you find us?" Lin'fæ asked.

"I heard a scream, and the sounds of the ground cracking while I was returning home after gathering firewood. I looked into the cave to find a soldier had tumbled too much on his way down, but I heard moans from further in. And that's how I found you two. I wasn't sure how long you been there, but you had snow and ice on you. I had to being my wagon in the cave, and drag you two on it to bring you home" Lumiere replied.

"You had been sleeping for 4 vin cycles, so I was hoping that I didn't find you too late" Lumiere continued.

"Vin? You mean the gold ball?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Yup" Lumiere replied.

"Okay" Lin'fæ said.

"So how long can we stay?" Rei asked.

"As long as possible" Lumiere replied.

"And what about your family?" Rei asked.

"They don't mind. They are a busy at the moment" Lumiere replied sadly.

"Oh" Rei said after getting poked by Lin'fæ.

"Do you mind if we walk around?" Rei asked.

"Where?" Lumiere asked.

"Just around the house. Mostly want to get a good idea of the view" Rei replied.

"Sure, but I'll follow. Don't need to you to collapse so soon" Lumiere said assertively. Rei nodded, and slowly stood up. Lumiere ran over to help Lin'fæ up as she was taking a while. They slowly walked around with Lumiere staying back a bit just to allow freedom for Lin'fæ. They slowly made their way up to the roof were Lumiere was pretty much next to the two of them. They looked over the horizon to see Vin either rising or setting.

"I'll put in bed soon as Vin is setting" Lumiere said.

"Why?" Lin'fæ asked.

"You just woke up, and need rest. We can work on exercise tomorrow to get you better" Lumiere replied with command.

"Okay" Lin'fæ said softly.

"Sorry didn't mean to raise my voice, but it's because I want you two to recover fully" Lumiere said apologetically.

They just stood around till the wind started to pick up. Lumiere pulled them both gently, and they followed her back down. They slowly walked back to their room, and Lumiere removed the tray.

"Good night. I'll see you in the morning. I'll help with the bandages when it's time" Lumiere said.

"Thanks" Rei replied.

"See you in the morning" Lumiere said softly before kissing both Rei and Lin'fæ on the fore and leaving the room.

"She is sweet, but something is odd with her" Lin'fæ said.

"It's a personal issue probably. We don't need to force it out of her, and let her come out with it on her own" Rei replied.

"True" Lin'fæ said.

"Hopefully we can be at peace for a while" Lin'fæ said.

"Yup" Rei said before Lin'fæ slowly rolled onto of her.

"Let's have sweet dreams" Lin'fæ teased before kissing Rei on the lips.

"You too" Rei replied with a smile. Lin'fæ laid her head down on Rei's chest, and closed her eyes to sleep soon. Rei rubbed Lin'fæ's head gently before closing her eyes as well to sleep.


	23. Epilouge

75 years later

Rei and Lin'fæ were standing over an unmarked gravestone. At its base were some roses, and a lily flower. Both of them had their heads down as if praying. Eventually they lifted their heads, and turned away.

"Hopefully everyone is in a better place" Lin'fæ said looking up at the sky.

"Hopefully this peace can last. Ever since Eris usurped the throne from Kaida. The land been completely in a safe of unease" Rei said.

A bird call forced them to look behind to see a red crow sitting on the gravestone. The bird jumped off, and shifted in a human form.

"Welcome Red Crow. What can we do for you?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Shadow ordered me to deliver this message to you" Red crow said as she pulled out an envelope from her sleeve.

Lin'fæ took the envelope, and flipped it over to show the seal. It was shadow's seal alright, so she slowly opened the envelope just in case. It didn't explode like the last one did, so Lin'fæ pulled out the letter to quickly read it. Lin'fæ face became twisted with hate as she started to crush up the letter. Lin'fæ spun on her heels, and walked away.

"Tell shadow we accept" Lin'fæ said.

"With pleasure. We pray you make it back Silver Air, and Flower fox" Red crow replied before shifting into a black crow to fly away. Rei followed after Lin'fæ.

"So what is it now?" Rei asked.

"Another civil war is on the horizon. There is a chance to stop it if we take down Rok and Artemis" Lin'fæ replied.

"Got it. Should be a few days before we get to Kaori's capital. Shall we go stealth, or bust our way through?" Rei asked.

"Stealth. It's a questionable capital, so we would rather not get caught" Lin'fæ replied.

"Okay" Rei replied. They both slipped into the shadows, and faded away from sight.

A few days later they arrive on the outskirts of Kaori. The trees along the outlying areas of the city provided decent coverage, and there was a small overhang that faced the main gate.

"Any luck?" Lin'fæ asked.

Rei shook her head before replying "I see no way besides climbing or sneaking in via transport. The problem with climbing are the spikes placed against the walls, and increased security along the wall."

"Okay. We shall go through the front door. We got our mercenary license from Shadow yet?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Should be in tomorrow. Over by the marked rock nearby the aged tree" Rei replied.

"Okay. If tomorrow then it has to be fallen leaf" Lin'fæ replied.

"So after this. We go to Alnor to get married?" Rei asked.

"That will be so expensive. I rather do it in Kioko where it is at least not as expensive" Lin'fæ replied.

"True. We will decide after this though" Rei replied.

"So where to sleep?" Lin'fæ asked.

"Some place nearby aged. I saw a few decent canopies we could be in, and conceal ourselves" Rei replied.

"Okay. Let's do that" Lin'fæ replied before they both walked towards the aged tree. Surrounding it was several large trees that seem to be just as old or even older than the aged tree, but didn't look as worn as the aged tree. Rei and Lin'fæ climbed one of the taller ones, and shifted into fox form to sleep the night away.

Morning quickly came, and a envelope was left under both of their paws. Rei and Lin'fæ nodded to one another before shifting back into human form to open the envelopes. Inside was a sheet of paper containing information about the mercenary type they were. Both sheets listed them as witches, so they shifted form and clothes to match what in the description. They both dropped to the ground, and leaves behind them started to rustle. Rei and Lin'fæ didn't turn around knowing who it was.

"Just leave the horses there Fallen Leaves" Rei said, and soon another gust of wind was heard before they turned around. Behind them was two auburn colored horses, and Rei and Lin'fæ quickled mounted them. They both gave a soft whip to the horses, and they rode down the hill towards the main gate of Kaori. The path that lead to the city was well worn down by travelers, merchants, caravans, and other mercenaries. Outside of the city circling it was a massive camp. These were people refused to enter, or refugees from other fighting across the territory. Lin'fæ and Rei didn't bother looking at the camps knowing how inhospitable it was. A few corpses laid in the middle of the road, but it was ignored as much of the path had bones protruding from the ground. The people in the camp didn't bother rising from where they were sitting if they could from the sight of the horses knowing it most likely be someone pushed aside. The only ones active were children, but even that was stretching it. Most people in the camp wore tattered rags and stitched together clothing at best. The tents were old and probably made from dead animal skin, or cloth from the recently deceased. To the right while Rei and Lin'fæ passed through was a small brawl between children no younger than 6 and no older than 12. They were fighting over a scrap of cloth that blew into that area from the city. As Rei and Lin'fæ got closer to the city there was a large crowd circling a few spots that had probably some food and water just dangling out of reach. There was some bodies behind trampled underneath as they collapsed from exhaustion. Near the gate it was obvious there was patch work done to the city walls from all the years of warfare. The once proud walls of Kaori couldn't stand up to time and constant fighting. At the gate before Lin'fæ and Rei arrived was another group. From the looks seemed to be mercenaries, but they weren't happy.

"What do you mean I need a fucken license?" One of the mercs yelled.

"Sorry. City policy. No license, no entry" one of the guards replied.

"Well those rules" the merc yelled back before starting to draw out his sword.

Upon fully drawing he was quickly cut down by a volley of arrows. The others in the group was also hit, but not as badly. The guards didn't have a scratch on them.

"You are free to return or sit outside to wait for open day" the first guard stated. The group got back onto their horses, and made a break for it. Rei and Lin'fæ got off their horse, and walked slowly towards the gate.

"Business?" The second guard stated.

Lin'fæ looked up to see that all of the archers had their bows cocked and ready.

"Mercenary work" Rei replied.

"License?" The first guard asked.

"Here" Rei and Lin'fæ replied pulling out the paper, and handed it over to the guards. The guards quickly glanced over the paper before handing it back.

"You have till the sun breaks the trees tomorrow to be out of the town with a bounty notice. After that is punishable by death" the first guard said.

"Okay" Rei replied.

"Open the door. Two with two horses coming in" the second guard yelled before they both drew

their swords. The guards stepped forward as if to guard Rei and Lin'fæ. The sound of wood being shifted around and locks being undone could be heard, and it was loud. As soon as the door started to groan open a small group of children bolted towards the gate. The archers above let loose a volley of arrows which tore through the numbers or crippled them. The few left unscathed or had minimal injuries pressed forward while the door opened slowly. The two guards quickly swung their swords to cut down the ones that got close. With a flick of their wrist the blood that was on the sword was removed, and they sheathed it. The door finally opened enough for the horses, and Rei and Lin'fæ walked through. It wasn't tall enough for someone riding to go through, but the door was thick to resist a beating. It was a small series of doors as well in a hallway. Once through the poorly lit hallway was two guards waiting for them.

"Stand over there" one of the guards said pointing to a spot against the wall. Rei and Lin'fæ walked over there after letting go of their horse. The guard followed them and gave a brief, but intimate patdown for any stowaways. Once passed they were allowed to go into the city. The city was a bit better than the outside but not by much. The wall was riddled with cracks that should have brought it down by now. Sections behind the wall have fallen down into piles of rubble. Some sections have fallen onto houses and businesses. The people in town that was not part of the military typically walked around with a help of a cane if old enough. Children ran around bearing scars with a few that were self inflicted. Bodies of young and old littered the ditches in town with a few mangled from probably wild dogs roaming the city. Bodies dancing over the edges of builds or hung in the air by chain also marked each building. The buildings were in a decrepit state where they were falling apart. Roofs pieces littered the pathways around city. Sections of buildings have collapsed from no maintenance. Any left fully standing had poor patchwork done to it that the patchwork was barely attached to the building. Any glass on the buildings were just shards of what was once a window sticking out of the wooden frame otherwise it was ground into dust on the pathway or littered the inside of the building. Mold, and moss was growing on buildings, and vines grow as well on the older infrequently visited buildings. Eventually Rei and Lin'fæ arrived at the closest tavern to the gate. There was some stakes in the ground to tie the horses down, but didn't look that well nailed down. Rei and Lin'fæ tied down the horse there anyways as they didn't care too much. It was expected to lose something when entering Kaori. Typically your sanity, but sometime something physical. Rei and Lin'fæ dismounted their house, and entered the tavern. The inside was worse than the outside as part of the second floor had collapsed into the main eating area, and much of the floor was soaked with bits mold growing everywhere. Not many people were in the tavern as they were just sitting around. Rei and Lin'fæ walked up to the counter.

"No business?" Rei asked the keeper.

"I'm sure you can tell" the keeper replied sarcastically.

"So what do you want?" The keeper asked.

"Seeing where the board is posted, and where the second floor is" Lin'fæ replied.

"Board is second floor, so go into that room. The stairs should be there. I shouldn't warn you about the building condition" the keeper replied.

"Thanks" Rei said before they both went into the room to go slowly up the stairs. The upper floor was heavy in humidity, and it looked poorly kept. The room were all torn up with very little hospitality. A few were closed, but there was no door knob to even shot the door. A few rooms doors were barely hanging on or hanging together as it was splintering. The board was at the end of the hallway, and Rei looked over it while Lin'fæ separated. Oak left some information here on the castle security, so we needed to check to make sure it was still here. Soon Lin'fæ return shuffling some stuff into her sleeves. Rei pulled off a bounty for a b class mission as the higher ones looked so old they really weren't relevant. Some bells could be heard and keeper yelled "Alright everyone.

Get your asses out of here. It's the time for execution".

Rei and Lin'fæ quickly went down stairs as the sound of chairs scraping against the floor could be heard. People quickly left the building and keeper was the last one to leave. She placed a hand on both Lin'fæ and Rei.

"Been a while. Hopefully after tonight everything goes well" the keeper said.

"We will try Brewer" Lin'fæ replied without turning around. They quickly walked to the main square. In the center was a large platform with stairs leading up to it. On the platform was a frame for something, but soon soldiers came out with ropes to toss over the frame. The rope was quickly knotted with a loop left. A group of people striped of their clothes were brought forth slowly. Their eyes begged for death as they probably suffered a lot. They slowly arrived to the gallow, and each was brought in front of a noose. They were each forced to get down onto their knee, and the rope was lowered for each person till it smoothly fit over their heads. None of them struggled as they were accepting their fate. One final person arrived, and stood in front of the platform. She opened a small piece of paper.

"Be glad sinners that our Lord has finally granted you all a merciful death. You are all to be executed by hanging" the executioner read, and at the end of the talk a small trapdoor below each person opened. Each person dropped quickly before the rope became stiff. Each person head could be seen above each door cocked to one side. The call folded the paper before leaving. The crowd just stated still knowing there would be more. Another pair of people was brought in with a pack of horses. Rei and Lin'fæ looked around to notice that the city guards were watching the crowd for anyone that we're planning on running or anyone planning to attack. Another execution caller came forward as the two people were laid out on smaller platforms next to the large one. The horses were hooks up with chains that attached to each prisoners limbs besides the head.

"For treason against the country for abandoning your posts, and falling back from enemy forces. You are to be executed by blade" the caller shouted. The horses were all whipped to pull the person up from the block, and stretch them out. Two person unsheathed their swords, and moved towards the immobile people. The two executioners raised their swords, and cut through each limb starts with the legs first. The cuts weren't clean, so the body was pretty much hacked away. The caller and group dissipated. Another bell rang, and the crowd started to dissipate. A few people ran forward to the the platforms to cry for the ones lost. Rei and Lin'fæ blended with group, and once the guards weren't paying attention merged with a crowd going into a side alley. Once they wound their way through till they reached another street. Rei and Lin'fæ pulled away to talk with one another.

"Rei kill the Brewer. She wasn't told of anything. We have to change our path of attack" Lin'fæ said.

Rei nodded before disappearing into the shadows of the alley. Lin'fæ followed after, but jumped on the roof of a stable building to read the plans. Rei quickly found another group to merge with, and followed that back to the tavern. Inside was a few extra people than before, and each new person looked serious. Rei figured they were guards or something like that as even Brewer looked nervous. Rei slipped around the building to the back. The back door had fallen off, but that's where the ale for the day was brewing. Rei looked around, and grabbed a bushel of dried twigs and cloth to place underneath the keg. Rei created a small spark with her fingers, and lit the twigs on fire. She waited there for Brewer to notice. Eventually the smoke reached up front, and Brewer came to the back to check. It was as soon as Brewer saw the fire, and turned around that Rei swiftly moved to snap Brewers neck. Rei dragged the body next to the ale hidden from quick sight, but easy to find after a thorough search. Rei slipped back out before a loud bang from the keg popping from the heat could be heard. Guards rushed to the site as the tavern started to go up in flames. Rei quickly met up with Lin'fæ.

"Good distraction" Lin'fæ said.

"Improvised" Rei replied.

"That was needed. The traitor ruined the information" Lin'fæ said tossing the paper over the edge.

"Okay" Rei said.

The two of them made a break for the heart of the city. The castle holding the lord. They slipped past the heavy amount of guards patrolling the roofs and ground by running between alleys and shadows of buildings. Upon arriving to the wall of the castle they slipped through a crack that was in the wall in their fox forms. The moat at the bottom of the wall was incomplete, so there was multiple walkways leading into the castle. Rei and Lin'fæ looked around for guards, and for their movements. There wasn't that many, so they quickly dropped down fast from the wall using the long shadow to hide their descent, and used one of the walkways to get into the castle. There was some in the castle patrolling, but the larger problem was the floors echoed. Though Rei and Lin'fæ had been through this before, and quickly climbed through the castle to reach the royal floor. There wasn't any guards even on the floors below this which made them extremely nervous. Soon a pair of footsteps echoed in the hall. Lin'fæ and Rei peeked around the corner to see two figures. A tall muscular woman with a child like woman walking down the hall.

"Prisoner 245 has refused to speak about why she abandoned her post. Much like prisoner 233" the little woman said.

"Find her family, and torture them in front of her. Just make her suffer till she spills" the older one said.

"Take care of Artemis. I'll delay Rok, and we can take her together" Lin'fæ whispered.

"You sure?" Rei asked.

"Positive. Don't need Artemis joining the fray" Lin'fæ replied.

"Okay. I'll try" Rei whispered back. Like moving shadow the two of them quickly moved from behind wall to grab both Rok and Artemis to separate them. Rei quickly bolted with Artemis towards the floor below before slamming her into a wall. The wall had a small impact crater with fractures splintering out from that.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing personal" Rei replied.

Artemis started to laugh. "Don't tell me you are one of those pathetic assassins I heard was coming. Cause if so you have failed" Artemis said between laughs.

"Nope. Those people are dead. Killed them on our way here" Rei stated as runes appeared on her arm.

"Oh. Then I guy you are one of those pathetic war lords. A small time since I don't recognize you. Must be proud to have snuck your way up here, but too bad you won't make it-" Artemis said before receiving an uppercut to the stomach that sent her into the air for a bit. Upon her coming down Rei Rei slammed a hook into her back that smashed Artemis into the floor. There was a small crater, but the cracks snaked their way throughout the floor, and up the walls and pillars.

"I wasn't finished talking" Artemis said slowly getting up before coughing up blood.

"I know, but you were defenseless while monologuing. And you are suppose to be Rok second hand. Pathetic" Rei replied.

"I will-" Artemis yelled as she tried to lurge for Rei. Rei smashed another fist into Artemis will slammed her back into the floor deeper this time. Rei kept beating Artemis on the ground till she held a hand up.

"Mercy" she lisped out of her swollen cheeks, broken teeth, and lip that was split in 10 places. Rei stopped to step back. Artemis slowly crawled from the hole. Bits of the stone floor that covered her slid off. Bone was stick out of her skin and clothes in multiple places. Artemis coughed up blood every time she moved. She eventually got out of the hole, but had a trail of blood and material behind her. Artemis body was slowly heal back the damage, but it wasn't that fast. It prioritized the ones that were more life threatening rather than the minor stuff.

"My god. I almost died" Artemis said coughing up some more blood.

"Wasn't that the point?" Rei replied creating a flame scythe from thin air.

"Oh right" Artemis said hanging her head down knowing what was coming. Soon the scythe sliced through her neck severing the head from the body. Her body twitched a bit, but soon stopped. There wasn't that much blood spilled due to the spot being cauterized upon impact. Rei let out a sigh of relief that she was more bark than bite. Rei turned around to slowly walk towards the next floor, but that before a loud crack was heard to her left. Rei turned to his left to find Lin'fæ flying to her. Rei caught Lin'fæ, but she was beaten badly.

"Sorry. I tried" Lin'fæ said weakly.

"Shh. I'll let you rest" Rei said as she put Lin'fæ down to rest. Rok soon showed up, and looked over at the body of Artemis.

"No" Rok said with a bit of sad tone. She slowly walked towards Artemis in a bit of a daze. Rei using that chance lunged towards Rok. Just before Rei hit Rok. Rok started to spin, and she slammed her upper arm straight into Rei. A loud set of snapping noise was heard before Rei was sent flying to a pillar along the rim of walkway. The pillar fractured from impact, and Rei body slumped to the ground. The pillar fragments fell down the side of the building onto the roofs below. Rei cough a bit before starting to stand up again. She swayed a bit as she started to get up, but received a knee to the chest half way up. The impact broke bone as more bone snapping sounds could be heard. Rei let out a wheeze, but was quickly beaten back to the ground. Rok after landing 5 punches to Rei on the ground picked her up by the collar, and threw her towards the wall. Rei was barely conscious, but was able to orient herself to catch onto the wall. The impact placed a small crater onto it. Rei was breathing heavily as she was trying to get balance to what was happening. That wasn't going to happen as Rok leaped out from the castle to smash Rei further into the wall. Something small followed Rok, and sliced open her leg. The object hit the wall first, and bounces off. Rei pulls herself from her spot on the wall to follow the object. Rok slams into a nearby spot of where Rei was, and slid down the wall to catch Rei. Rei just kept falling and soon caught the fan before fully opening it, and throwing it back at Rok. The fan raced upwards slicing a bit on the surface Rok's face, but that threw her off balance from gliding down the wall. Rei hit the ground, and bounced off of it before slowing herself with rolling. Rei was catching her breath as Rok made impact with the ground. It cracked raced out fast and far. The cracks even appeared on the castle. Rei held her breath at the surprise of it. She knew if she didn't go serious; she will die. Rei calmed down, and let the her nature wash over her. Ears popped up on her head, and her tails fully came out. Her hair grew longer as well, but only due to it shifting colors to a teal like color. The injures from earlier faded away as well, and she tore herself from the cover to sprint towards Rok. Rok noticed this, and threw up her arms to block. In that instant Rei vanished from sight only to reappear in frontof Rok to trip her before slamming an uppercut to Rok which sent her flying backwards a bit. Rei held her hand after the impact as the entire hand was broken, but it was quickly healed. Rok quickly recovered from the hit, and lunged for Rei. Lin'fæ dropped down, and slammed an open palm into Rok's face. Rok dropped to the ground, but quickly stood back up. Rok threw a punch that grazed Lin'fæ arm but the skin was torn off. The wound quickly recovered, but it was another color. Rok quickly threw another jab that Lin'fæ deflected, but could feel some bones broke. Lin'fæ leaped backwards to try to figure out what to do. Rei bolted away as well. Rok chased after Rei, and they both ran into the city. Rei shifted out of her natural form, and ran like normal. This ticked Rok off as it seem like Rei was insulting her. Rok leg muscles grew even bulkier, and she was catching up to Rei. Rei took a turn into a back alley. Rok wasn't able to do that fast of a turn, and ran past. Rok annoyed jumped up into the air, and dropped down nearby. Her body smashed through multiple buildings, but it wasn't near Rei. Rei kept zigzagging through the mess of buildings, but Rok was getting annoying by this game so she started to run through the buildings. Eventually Rok caught up to Rei, and slammed her into the ground.

"No more running" Rok said. Rei wrapped her legs around Rok's arm, and rolled over to slam Rok into the ground. The impact cracked the ground, and soon it collapsed. The fracture snaked through the town bringing the entire land down to a chamber under the ground. It broke down some parts of the outer wall. Eventually they slammed into a pile of rubble that was the ground and buildings from above.

"I'm so going to fire the digger permanently after this" Rok said standing up. She stumbled around for a bit trying to get her footing down. Rei wasn't anywhere nearby, so she quickly looked around. Rei however was under the pile of rubble under her, but she didn't want to move just yet. Rok raised a fist to smash the pile under her, and Rei closed her eyes hoping the pain be minimal. Lin'fæ quickly rushed over to tackle Rok down the mound, and Rei stood up brushing the debris off of her. She quickly shifted back to her nature form to follow after Lin'fæ. Rok had shaken Lin'fæ off, and pinned her against the ground to beat her. Rei quickly arrived, and lunged. Rok pulled out a piece of metal that shifted into a spear. The blade sliced across Rei's from hip to her arm the blade cut through the arm, but before Rei realized it. Rok spun the handle around with her left hand, and smashed that into Rei's face. That sent Rei rolling onto the ground, and impaled by some wooden house chunks. Lin'fæ stood up, and started to move a bit. However she was quickly impaled, and Rok lifted Lin'fæ with the spear to slam her on the other side from where she was impaled. The spear dug into the ground, and Lin'fæ coughed up some blood but didn't move. Lin'fæ was in a daze, and confused about it all. Rok let go of the spear to move to where Rei was. Rok pulled Rei from the spike, and slammed her into the ground before beating her. Rei wasn't able to lift a finger as her body was too sore, and too far beaten. Rok body eventually returned back to her normal skinny self. She tried to throw one more punch, but it landed just in front of Rei. A lot of loud tearing sound could be heard, and soon Rok body went limp. She collapsed to her knees before falling over to her right. Blood rolled out of her mouth, and pooled around Rok. Rei slowly started to move again, but slowly. She couldn't talk, and every movement had pain ripple through her body. She tried to reach the top of the small hole she was in, but didn't have the energy to do so. She collapsed, and felt very cold and sleepy. Rei closed her eyes hoping it would only be for a few seconds. Lin'fæ woke up from her daze, and tried to climb the pole to get off. However she didn't have the energy to get her body to move. She just laid there regretting this mission as she felt cold and sleepy. Lin'fæ knew this embrace, and with a last burst of energy raised her hands up to embrace was to come before she went limp.


End file.
